


【带卡】玫瑰色枪火

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 警官土 X 外编刑侦顾问卡灵感来源：电视剧「白夜追凶」备注：中长篇HE。如有不科学，不严谨，不切实际之处，请多多包涵多多指教多多批评！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. 毒

**Author's Note:**

> PS：对不起！为了符合“狗设”，我擅自篡改了帕克的品种！

电话打进手机的时候大约是凌晨五点。银发的男人蜷着身子倚在客厅沙发里，一只手懒懒散散伸向茶几上的烟灰缸，抖了抖烧了半截的余灰，随即将膝间的书翻了一页，困倦的目光停滞在卷首晦涩的段落之间。

坦诚的说，《雪国》这样的故事绝不是他平时喜欢的类型，床边那本翻皱了边角的《亲热天堂》才是。在一个难眠之夜翻看这样一本光是标题就带着寒气的书，原本只是只是为了冷却一时间倾注全身的烟瘾，但遗憾的是，书没读两行，烟反倒又点上了。

静寂中几声急促的震动打断了他读书的念想，也打断了他吸烟的念想。来电显示上闪烁的名字让他一半兴奋一半惊慌的把那副松松垮垮的身子挺得笔直 — 毕竟这个人这个时间找他，绝不是闲来无事聊家常的。

“卡卡西。”电话彼端的声音因疲惫而有些沙哑，不过仍然沉稳。

“水门老师。”

“抱歉这个时候麻烦你。有些急事找你帮忙。最近局里接了一个挺特殊的案子。”

“您特意来找我，想必不是什么轻松的活儿。”

“昨天那起南贺川的投毒事件，法医的化验报告刚刚出来了……”波风水门像是斟酌什么似的微微停顿了一下，再次开口时语调比先前沉了一度，“死者体内的毒，与七年前野原琳中的毒，是同一种。”

刑事案件和毒药对于卡卡西来说都是习以为常的字眼，而野原琳这个名字如同一道符咒，悬起他的心，又霎时让他全身绷紧。

“今天早上八点组里集合讨论，你有空过来一起开会吧。”波风水门接着说。

“好的。”

*

2020年的春节并不太平。一场突如其来的肺炎席卷木叶，空气里尽是一片灰蒙蒙的惶恐。随着疫情扩散，年味淡薄了许多，本应喧嚣热闹的街道沦陷于北风与病毒制造出的冷清而落寞之中。

各机关单位都发布紧急通知，停工，封闭，隔离，控制病毒传播。不过木叶警局这样的机构，天灾人祸都是不可能放假的 — 对抗危险和灾难是他们存在的理由。

大年三十那天早上，一层薄薄的雪无声无息染白了整座城。特案刑侦大队待外勤人员归队之后，又迎来一位稀客。

“您好。”值班的警卫直视着银发男人的眼睛 — 男人左眼的伤疤不免令人生疑，警卫脑子里闪过些猜忌但也没有多问什么，只是规规矩矩的敬了个礼，“请出示证件。”

然而旗木卡卡西身上并没有什么能够让他合情合理进入木叶警局办公楼的所谓“证件”。他双手伸进口袋象征性的摸索了一下，笑容由无奈转为尴尬。

“佐井，他是波风队长请来的顾问。”

不知火玄间拍了拍值班青年的肩膀，无瑕顾及佐井带着一丝歉意的苍白微笑，向来者招手示意。

随着两人距离的缩短，叼着竹签的棕发警官在称呼上迟疑了一下。

这种情况下再喊“旗木队长”显然不合适了。大多数人会直呼其名称他“卡卡西”，还念着往日恩情的大和会喊他一声“前辈”，搞不清状况的新人则会尽职尽责的质问他姓甚名谁。

旗木卡卡早在七年前便褪去了刑侦大队分队长的头衔，也丢了正式的官职。盖了公章的辞呈至今还压在人事部办公桌玻璃板底下，但包括波风水门在内的领导在遇到重案要案都会选择性忘记卡卡西已经人走茶凉，最后索性给了他一个“外编刑侦顾问”这种有名无实的称谓，从并不阔绰的公款里给他开出一笔微薄的顾问费。

对此，卡卡西每次回来接手一件比一件棘手的案件都会自嘲，外编顾问的身份就像一个没分干净的前任，他纠缠着警局，就像警局纠缠着他，谁也放不下谁，却无以复合，只得维持着一种藕断丝连的不正经关系。

以往每一次回来，卡卡西都认为那是他最后一次回到这个地方了。包括今天这一次，他也是这么想的。

卡卡西踏着记忆的台阶随玄间走上警局二楼，会议室一如以往那样老旧，但在座的警员中多了几张年轻的新面孔。他礼貌的向众人点点头，落座于角落的空位。

“玄间，我们开始吧。”水门示意玄间开始案情分析报告。

“要不要再等一下？人还没到齐……”玄间看了一眼门口。

“不必了。那家伙一贯爱迟到。”

说罢，水门把那台配置低的想让人摔掉的笔记本电脑交给玄间。幻灯的投影打开后，白墙上显现出几道光束。而正在这时，水门口中“那家伙”的身形，随着投影打在斑驳的墙壁上，高光与阴影将他的脸精妙的分割成二等分，一半是英气逼人的俊朗，而另一半布满了一道道可怖的疤痕。

黑发的男人默不作声站在那里，却犹如一道惊天霹雳。

会议室陷入令人窒息的寂静。

*

宇智波带土毛领皮夹克肆无忌惮的大敞着口，口袋里露出烟盒一角，腰间别着一把2013年之后没再配发过的老式配枪，一股咄咄逼人的戾气亦正亦邪。他迟迟没有入座，看上去并未对自己的迟到感到抱歉，反倒颇有兴致的享受着席间众人或是惊愕或是困惑的目光。

“请允许我做个介绍。”水门起身走到带土身边，“宇智波带土警官历经七年时间，成功完成了国际恐怖组织「晓」的卧底任务，为警局收集了大量重要情报，现在正式回归木叶警局，重新担任特案刑侦大队分队长。对于他在此期间的卓越表现，木叶警局将会授予其相应的功勋。在此我代表警局全体人员向宇智波警官致敬。”

带土象征性回应着水门的行礼，一双冷峻的黑眸扫过全场，将不温不火的掌声尽数熄灭，然后不紧不慢坐到卡卡西旁边的空位上。

“那么，我们继续案情分析。”水门切回到正题。

*

“死者是水之国雾隐村的在逃犯，姓名羽高，现年26岁。尸体在南贺川下游发现，死亡时间是1月23日凌晨12点到4点之间。根据尸检报告，死者身上多处碰撞伤，肩部一处不以致命的枪伤。除此以外，体内检测出有有毒物质。目前不能判定南贺川是否是案发第一现场。”

几张面目狰狞的照片描绘着案发现场的惨状。

“外勤调取了那一带所有的监控录像。”

玄间将幻灯往后切换了一页，画面转化为一个模糊不清的人影 — 黑色外衣，头被帽子遮住。而脸上，如同所有其他行人一样，带着一只巨大的医用口罩，眼睛以下的部分被严丝合缝的挡上。

“这就是我们能够找到当天所有的映像资料了。面部特征暂时无法考证。”

监控录像的像素被厚重的夜色覆盖，拆解，仅剩下些没有棱角的色块。看不到瞳色，也看不到发色。

“不过通过现场的足迹检验，大概可以推断，嫌疑人身高在175-185左右。”

好在外勤人员及时赶到，残存的足迹才没有被清晨的雪覆没。

“另外，值得注意的是，死者体内含有大量三价血清毒素，黑市上称之为「三尾」，是一种罕见的人工合成有毒化学物质。与常见的氰化物和砷元素氧化物不同，这种毒素不会立即致死，毒发时间大约在8-10小时左右。由此推断，死者中毒事件大约在22日下午到晚上。”

玄间与水门交换了一个凝重的眼神，退到一旁。

*

“这件案子暂时由宇智波警官负责处理，卡卡西担任特别顾问，玄间负责协助。”水门分配任务完任务之后神色复杂的的看了一眼卡卡西这边。

直到听到自己的名字卡卡西如梦初醒的骤然一惊。整场案情分析，他全程没有听进去一个字。

宇智波带土的登场无疑比这起悬案更加震撼，以至于对方足足在他身边不过十厘米的地方坐了两小时之后，他仍然对于刚刚发生的一切存疑，想要证明这些都是真的。他的余光一次次瞄着那副疤痕累累的侧颜，却花费了些力气在脑海中搜寻片刻，才缓缓勾勒出对方容貌的细节。

他上一次见到宇智波带土，是在七年前的神无毗桥上。

犯罪心理学的讲师曾经说过，人在面对悲伤的时候通常会经历五个阶段，分别是否认，愤怒，协调，绝望，和接受。卡卡西花了整整七年时间，举步维艰的走过了每一个生不如死的阶段，终于在慰灵碑坟冢上一束束鲜花盛开和衰败的轮回之中接受了宇智波带土死亡的事实。而他所承受过的一切的悲伤却在今天霎时颠覆，使他在恍然之间竟开始无端思考这套理论是否反之亦然 — 人在面对喜悦的时候，也会率先经历“否认”这个阶段。

七年前宇智波带土在破败的石桥上与他诀别，从此只存在于他的记忆与幻觉之中。而在这七年之间，卡卡西没有一次想象过他们二人会在何时何地，以什么样的方式，再一次见面。

所以他不太敢确定，现在回来的这个宇智波带土，是不是七年前他失去的宇智波带土。

他甚至怀疑自己现在经历的，究竟是不是“喜悦”。

*

散会之后卡卡西原本以为身边的人会留下来与他打个招呼叙叙旧，未料对方被几个同事围着寒暄了几句有的没的，随后径直走出了会议室，站在过道里走风漏气的窗子旁边点上了一支烟。卡卡西收了东西走出去，正撞见宇智波带土背靠墙单膝曲起抵在墙壁，口中吐出一缕轻飘飘的烟丝。

看样子对方是在刻意等他没错。卡卡西不禁暗自苦笑 — 他真的觉得这样子很帅么？

“最近怎么样？”带土若无其事的问道，从兜里掏出一条香烟递给卡卡西。

卡卡西接了烟，凑过身子靠近对方的火机点上，懒得解释自己现在正在试图戒烟的事，故作淡定的草草总结自己算不上好，也算不上不好的生活状态：

“还行。”

“波风水门说你离职了。”

“老早的事了，偶尔回来帮把手。”

“是因为琳的事？”

“有一部分原因吧，但更多是因为我自己可能真的不太适合长期待在这里。”

卡卡西目光投向带土，继而望向窗外灰白一片的远方，错综复杂的思绪里，找不出一个确切的理由解释离开警局的决定。而相比自己不堪回首的往事，卡卡西更加关心带土潜入「晓」的经历，

“带土，你的卧底任务，究竟是怎么回事？为什么之前都没跟我说过？”

“不过是顺藤摸瓜捡了个便宜而已，没想到阴差阳错还立了功。一时半会儿说不清楚，以后有机会再说吧。”

如此轻描淡写的言辞来概括一个历时七年抵上性命隐名埋姓的卧底任务，显然有失妥当，但事情确实不是三言两语能说清楚的 — 「晓」的情报他多多少少有所听闻，再加上就任务本身性质而言，大概率需要对外保密，能够险象环生重回木叶已是万幸，所以卡卡西也就没再追问下去，只是点头说：

“你回来就好，来日方长。”

带土指间香烟的火光呼吸一般明明灭灭几个来回，一支烟将要吸尽才慢条斯理的开口问道：

“你现在住在哪里？”

“新区警局分配的公寓。”

“我们坐下聊聊？”

“可以。”

值班的新人佐井看着一前一后两个人影渐行渐远，掏出手机发了条信息：

「玄间前辈，今天来的那个旗木卡卡西和宇智波队长之前是认得嘛？」

过了几秒钟对面回来意味深长的一个字，

「唉……」

*

卡卡西在木叶新区的公寓不过50平米，装修是按照局里统一的规标准制定的，不免呆板单调，让几件原本有些格调的家具也显得乏味而平庸。

客观来说，这样的住宿条件在木叶这种火之国三线城市还算不差。只是刚入住第一天，卡卡西还是跟帕克半真半假的抱怨了一句“这么小的浴缸放不下你，以后洗澡都要去院子里将就了” — 毕竟搬进这间公寓之前，他和他的爱犬的曾住地是南贺川宇智波带土名下骄奢淫逸的复式豪宅。

见主人回来，帕克四脚并用狂奔过来，对卡卡西兴奋的吠了一声，随后转向主人身边的来客。不像他的主人那般生分，时隔多年，帕克依然凭借灵敏的嗅觉瞬间辨认出前任“室友”的气味，哈着气在带土的裤脚上亲昵的蹭了一蹭。

带土如七年前一样，对着一身狗毛一脸嫌弃的皱起了眉头，而揉它脑袋的动作，却有些生疏了。

按狗的标准来算，帕克是一只身形魁梧相貌英俊的德牧。它行动矫健堪称“狗中英豪”，在危急任务中屡立战功。

警犬帕克不是普通的狗，它的故事有点来头。

卡卡西念警校的时候因为表现突出，被选入一个叫做「根」的的军情机构接受培训。该机构直属于国防部，专门为国家培养高级谍报人员。「根」的首长志村团藏是个血洒二战和内战的老江湖，受过的功勋比他身上的伤疤还要多。然而腥风血雨洗净了团藏仅存的柔肠，一颗不会再流血的心脏早已坚于冰霜，看惯了生离死别的惨状反倒视正常的人类感情为影响判断的累赘物，因此教育理念也独树一帜 — 每一个新进成员养一只小狗，一年之后再让他们在全员审视之下亲手开枪把狗杀掉，以萌宠的尸骸作为结业证书，是「根」引以为傲的光荣传统。

结业那天，卡卡西站训练营尘土飞扬的空地上，对着一脸懵懂用后腿拍打自己耳朵的帕克，扣着扳机的手一动不能动。结局就是，他率性把枪扔掉之后，连人带狗一起滚回警校重修。

所以说，旗木卡卡西就是这种为了一只狗断送了顶级谍报工作的性情中人。

带土当年骗卡卡西说就是因为听说他“前途喂狗”，觉得跟自己一样，都是爱护小动物的热心肠，才使得自己对他一见钟情，瞬间好感度暴增。

这种鬼话在卡卡西把帕克领进家第一天不攻自破 — 带土分明连这狗是什么品种都傻傻分不清楚，还时常把它名字叫错。

*

带土环视四周，除了帕克之外并没有发现什么自己熟悉的物件，这让他在转瞬即逝的失落后莫名感到一丝宽慰，并且饶有趣味的问道：

“你一个人住？”

“嗯。”

“单着呢？”

“你说呢。”

这不明摆着么。卡卡西无可奈何的抽动了一下嘴角。

一丝经意的微表情被对方精准的捕捉到。带土眼角闪过一道戏谑的光，油腔滑调的明知故问：

“这么些年了，没找着合适的？”

“可不么，我挺挑的。”明明无心斗嘴，卡卡西却用上了一副挑事的口吻，好像在维护着残存的自尊。

“别那么挑，不好。”说着带土又点上一支烟。

“在家里别抽……”

带土没好气的瞥了一眼茶几上盛着灰烬的烟灰缸，像是指着犯罪现场的罪证一样，然后靠着沙发往后一倒，舒舒服服的猛吸了一口。而他飘忽不定的眼神在房间溜达一圈之后，最终落在沙发上那本《雪国》。

*

穿过县界长长的隧道，便是雪国。夜色下一片白茫茫，火车在信号所前停了下来。远近的高山都是一片茫茫的白色。**

雪落了一整天，窗外已挂满厚重的风霜。尚未合起的书页间插着一只神社里求来的灵签，卷首展开的纸张上，一辆去往雪国的列车，正驶向一片浩瀚无垠的纯白色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **川端康成《雪国》  
> 不要被这两句话误导。《雪国》是一个悲情作品，可是这个故事是HE。


	2. 最熟悉的陌生人

烟圈一缕一缕幽幽弥散，白雾随着暮色渐渐暗淡，房间内二人并肩而坐，沉默着各自的沉默。也许没有什么合适的话题可以轻易打开一扇尘封七年的窗口，所以他们谁都没有再说什么。

卡卡西在带土身边礼貌的隔了些距离端坐在沙发的另一角，将自己放置在介于知根知底的旧相识，久别重逢的前男友，和素不相识的陌生人之间某一个微妙的位置。正如“宇智波带土”这个名字，七年来让他无法删除，却也无法在手机通讯录里放置在一个恰当的分组。

他没有逐客，也没有挽留，只是越过带土翘起的二郎腿和星火未散的烟灰，拿过沙发上那本《雪国》打开往后翻了一页，眼神懒懒散散一目十行。

夹在书里的竹签滑落到地上那声悄然无息的巨响。带土瞳孔骤然瑟缩。

*

那枚灵签样式有些独特，是2010年春节两人去国外的神社求来的。那时候他们还是警校的学生，春节原本应该轮值的，但是波风水门对于新人向来照顾，春节批了几天假让他们回家好好过年。带土自从进了警校好久没出去玩过，好算有两天假期，以他的性格可绝对不能在家里安然无事的窝着，那时候火之国春运的车票一票难求，他就软磨硬泡生拉硬拽着卡卡西跟他一起去国外旅游 — 倒不是卡卡西对于他来说有多么特殊，他俩当时关系不温不火，勉强算是半生不熟的朋友，只是警局也没有别的人愿意跟带土用两天年假出国旅游。

带土制定的旅游路线与市面上流行的旅游攻略截然不同。仅仅两天的行程，他们没有去最高的电视塔看夜景，没有去最有名的电影拍摄地点参观留念，没有去最人气的网红餐厅打卡，没有去最繁华的购物街购物，反倒是去了深山老林里的一间神社。

带土不知从哪里听说，那间神社香火很旺，祈愿求福很灵验。不过他们去的那天，神社四周的镇守之森飘着二月的飞雪，冷冷清清，略显落寞。市区里的公共交通根本不经过这里，计程车只能开到山脚下的鸟居前，司机师傅用磕磕巴巴的外语指手画脚比划半天，再三确认他们真的是要来这里，才满怀疑惑的把两位乘客放下。

狭长的参道衔接着一片空灵的院子，手水舍里面的水已经结成坚冰。卡卡西沿着覆雪的石板路走到水池前，手执长柄木勺象征性的挽起一勺带着雪花的北风，和颜悦色的质问带土：不是说来这里的人很多，所以叫他天蒙蒙亮就起床风雪兼程的赶过来么？

宇智波带土怎么看都不像是一个宗教信徒，什么神啊，上帝啊，只会在惊讶到说不出话时候才会用到，充其量只能算个语气词而已。但是这一次，为了虔心敬拜，他居然专程换上了一席素白的羽织，蹬上一双木屐，乍一瞧还挺像那么回事儿的。只可惜高贵的绫罗绸缎裹不住林间刺骨的风，白袜子被积雪浸透，他勾起瑟瑟发抖的脚趾，板着脸一本正经的回答道：

这里的人没有过春节的习俗，来敬拜的人才不多。所以今天的神明，会一心一意只听我们的。

说罢他拢了拢宽大的袖口，拉起卡卡西拾级而上走到神社拜殿前，像模像样的闭上眼睛摇了摇铃，二拜，二拍手，合掌皱着眉头，嘴里还念念叨叨的嘟哝着什么，好像很用力的许着什么宏愿。然后他把几枚硬币投入赛钱箱里，从一盒灵签里小心翼翼的抽取了一只。

带土握着灵签不敢睁开眼睛，用手指在上面来回摸索着凹凸有致的刻字，半晌分辨不出凶吉才缓缓睁眼一看。

那是一枚「大吉」。

他费力的挑起冻僵的嘴角，一脸笃定的说：“你看吧，我说了，神明会全心全意眷顾我们的。”

带土把签筒递给卡卡西，叫他也抽一只。

卡卡西原本对于抽签祈愿这样的仪式并不热衷，不过既然来到神社，也便随了这里的习俗，学着带土的样子，闭上眼抽了一只签。

带土不让卡卡西睁眼，故弄玄虚的大喊：“让我先看看！”

说着把卡卡西手中的竹签一把抽走，好像把卡卡西那份运气也要抢去似的，一阵大呼小叫，也不怕惊扰到山里的神明把他那份吉运一怒之下收回去，喊得累了才还到卡卡西手上。

也是一枚「大吉」。

不过很遗憾，也许是因为天寒，那天神社里并没有神职人员，所以他们没有兑换灵签对应的符文，也最终无法解读这份幸运的含义，只好把竹签留下做个纪念。

第二天他们乘飞机回到木叶，带土那枚辛辛苦苦求来的「大吉」却不见了。他在行李箱匆匆翻找了一遍之后对卡卡西说，幸运终归是幸运，签不在身上了，但神明的旨意一直会伴随着他。

当时他们没熟到那个份上，卡卡西也就没说什么。不过后来越过”朋友“的界限之后，卡卡西没少为这件傻事笑话过带土。

*

灵签带着来自2010年的记忆冲刷着带土的脑海，让他在彼时的雪与此时的雪之间来回漂泊。

那些曾经一同走过的路，在七年之前分叉，又在此时短暂的重合。现如今，你不再是当初的你，我也不再是当初的我。

纵然这个房间已经没有你我同度的岁月，没有我存在过的痕迹，只剩下你一个人的孤独，可是那枚用来当书签的灵签，分明就是在说，“你根本还没有放下我”。

而这一片竹签，让带土接下来的举措，变得有些艰难了。

*

“想我么？”

想与不想，都不重要，这个问题本身也不是带土真心想要问的。沉默有些干涩，他只是没话找话的想要说点什么，或者想引卡卡西说些什么。

“想过。”

卡卡西的视线从书页中移动到一个模糊的方向，若有所思的给出一个过去式的答案。

“那么现在呢？”

“人都是会变的。所以合不合拍，也要重新试过才能说。”

很多事情不能用是非来作答。很多重逢，也不能用一句“你回来了”来搪塞。

“我这次回来，没有打算跟你复合。”

这才是带土 **真正** 想要说的。

晦涩的光线暧昧不明的撒在他们身上，在身后地板上投下一片模糊的阴影。带土不知不觉中倾斜着身子把两人之间的距离拉进了几分，倚仗182的身长占领了沙发的一大半。察觉空间受到侵略，卡卡西没有退缩，也效仿侵略者微微凑过身去，恰如其分的停留在对方触之可及的地方。

“这种事不能强求。你不愿意就算了，你这么说了，我也能安安心心再找一个……”卡卡西轻声说，清浅的鼻息在带土颈间柔柔融化开，如同窗外潮湿的水雾，可比水雾不知高了多少的温度。

“话虽这么说，我总觉得欠你点什么。当初走的匆忙，也没来得及跟你正式道个别……”带土的语气突然变了调，纵横的伤疤让他的半边脸略显僵硬，一个不对称的笑容有些扭曲，让人捉摸不透，“ **我好歹得把七年前的分手炮补上。** ”

未待卡卡西表态，他便被扳过身子按在沙发上，长裤与底裤被一把抓住，乱糟糟的败落到地上。下一秒他感受到一个冰冷的机械硬物不由分说的侵入了后穴。

**枪。**

他的心情在惊恐与迷惘间跳跃着，反应迟缓了一刻，当他意识到带土正在把腰间那把半自动手枪一点一点插进他里面的时候，他原本苍白的脸上霎时失了颜色，几乎哀嚎着想要挣脱。

“别乱动。”带土戏谑的尾音里带着一丝冷笑，“握把上的保险没有关掉。你这样乱动，难免擦枪走火。”

枪筒的边缘被子弹打磨的有些粗糙，早已失去了金属的光滑质感，干涸的甬道剧烈的刺痛着。卡卡西竭尽全力克制着身体本能的抽搐，把整张脸埋在沙发里一下一下数着自己的混乱的呼吸，企图缓解恐惧与疼痛，可恐惧却变得更深，而疼痛也变得越痛。

“怕么，旗木队长……”带土挑衅的问。

他是害怕的。尽管看不见，但卡卡西仍然能够感觉到带土的食指正松松垮垮的搭在扳机上，随时都有可能扣下去。

“你乖一点，我会让你到的。”带土把枪膛又伸进一寸，柱状的套筒在甬道里慢悠悠的转动了半圈。枪管套上的准星是一个几毫米的细小凸起，它顽皮的划过一道道敏感的软肉，在花心稍作停留，却又转瞬即逝。

两瓣丰润的臀瓣紧紧夹住枪口，绷紧的臀肉勾出让人垂涎的圆弧，随着腰部晃动，卡卡西苦苦索求一般，又把枪送进去一些。

“做的不错。挺厉害的，不愧是我的队长。”带土笑赞道。

枪膛更加的深入，扳机护圈抵在穴口的皱褶上，激的身下之人身躯一震。而带土赏心悦目的看着曾经的队长半跪在沙发边缘大口喘息，用柔软的小穴把自己的枪一整只吃进肚子里去，半勃的性器竟也昂起些角度。

带土慢悠悠的把枪抽出半截，又凶狠地猛塞回去，见卡卡西无力反抗，便越插越狂。随着金属的硬物在体内来来回回野蛮的捣捅，穴口因过度充血而通红，温温吞吞吐出些晶晶亮亮的花蜜来，配合他比常人更加白皙的肤色，像冬雪中盛开出娇艳欲滴的腊梅花。

“我就知道你喜欢枪。”

卡卡西抓过沙发上的毛毯把一声声呜咽用力咬住，吞下喉咙。额头上的冷汗浸湿了前额的碎发。牙齿，后背，大腿，甚至整根脊椎都在不可抑制的发抖。

可是他此时分辨不清，自己是因为害怕，还是因为兴奋而发抖。

带土兴致勃勃的玩弄着枪下的囚徒，在体内不停旋转变换着角度和深度。卡卡西不知道自己是不是疯了，在带土使坏停下来的时候，竟然扭动着腰肢寻觅着，在带土把枪抽离一些的时候，却不知廉耻的找上那把枪让它来操。明明肠壁都被刮破了，性器却不受控制的肿成一具硕大的肉棒，里面一定积压着饱满的精液涨得要炸裂，他想要用手抓住下面痛痛快快的撸两下，可这样的想法简直太羞耻了，他只得在压低屁股，笨拙摇晃着与沙发上的纹路一次次摩擦而过。

带土掐住卡卡西躁动不安的腰，指尖在腰窝里留下一道恶狠狠的印记，嘴角的邪笑更加放肆了，硬生生用一把手枪把身下的人操到了高潮。

枪管抽出来的时候，蛋清色的肠液里混杂着一股股鲜红的血液，顺着翘挺的臀瓣滑落到粗壮的大腿根上。卡卡西翻过身，阳具里依然一抖一抖的射出一股股白浊，他往下身草草一抹，把那些混为一滩的汁液混乱涂在自己小腹上，眼角往上一飘，对带土说：

“不许走。干我。”

带土没打算走。

也没打算跟卡卡西复合。

所以他没有像七年前那样作为卡卡西的男朋友对他百般温柔，而是如同亢奋的野兽，毫不留情的对他痛下狠手。

卡卡西在推搡中跌跌撞撞走进卧室，身上一件无以蔽体的衬衣被一双大手撕的粉碎，纽扣一粒粒崩开噼里啪啦散落一地，前胸后背都被抓扯出一条条邪恶的红痕，骨骼也快要掰断似的摇晃散成一节一节。

黑发的警官不知何时褪去了衣物，青筋迸发的性器正面目狰狞的展示着雄风，他把银发的男人按在床榻上，四肢并用的控制住，厚实而充满力量的脊背弓成蓄势待发的弧度。

这股狂暴的气势把卡卡西逼的无路可逃，但即便是这样，也好过七年间不食人间烟火的冷漠。他怀着留恋和好奇的心情，昂首用一个欲迎还拒的轻吻将其尽数兑换成辛辣的情欲。

七年前的伤并没有削弱带土的一分力度，反倒让他的肌肉显得更加壮硕。他用一股蛮力顶开穴口，单刀直入的狂傲足以使人丧尽挣脱的欲望，仅是进入一半便让对手淫液四溢，束手就擒。

然而七年来不近荤腥，卡卡西的身体早已不能够再接受如此强烈的刺激，尽管刚刚被手枪试探过一番，但那庞然巨物的威力岂是手枪能比得过，这样的尺度和这样程度的深入仿佛再次给他破处，痛的像是生生剥掉他一层皮，把粉红色的，最柔软的，流着鲜血的嫩肉赤裸裸暴露在对方面前，任凭摆布。

可怜兮兮的蜜穴被蓬勃的性器撑的不堪入目，一抽一抽的奋力一张一缩，尽管艰难无比，还是拼了命的想要把那骇人的巨物吃进去。

还是会疼，还是会想要，还是没有办法忘记他。

正因为对方是宇智波带土，所以那些形同虚设的抵抗化为虚无，那些疼痛也被更强烈的快感覆没。存在他身体里的那些肌肉记忆被一股熟悉的力量悍然唤醒，让他如巴甫洛夫的狗听到铃铛，摇头摆尾伸出舌头流出饥渴万分的涎水，条件反射的感到快乐。

随着带土戏弄似的缓缓抽插，卡卡西凝雪般的皮肤燃起大片情欲的绯红，平素一贯禁欲的脸上满满都是淫糜的表情，葱白的十指欠进带土的后背。

他擒着朦朦胧胧的一双醉眼看着带土，看进带土眼睛里去，心口浮泛起夸张的感恩和五光十色的欢愉，又没来由的觉得委屈，甚至无端的气恼，怨恨带土 — 怨他七年前就那样走了，怨他七年后就这样回来。

带土几乎是掐准了时候，舌尖绕着卡卡西耳后的一小块皮肤扫了一圈，顺着粗重的呼吸哈了口气，然后不轻不重的咬了上去。

卡卡西伸长了脖颈，发出一声介于凄诉求饶和欲求不满之间含含糊糊的沉吟。

他还记得他的敏感之处。

曾经为了驯服自己那个故作高冷的恋人，带土没少研究过对方的身体构造。“是不是这里”这种愚蠢的问题问了不知道多少次之后，带土终于学会了察言观色，成绩突飞猛进。在后来很长一段时间里，卡卡西耳后的都有一道浅浅的齿痕，好了又留下新的，反反复复旧的受伤又愈合着，那就带土当年考察学和实践的汇报成果了。

这一次也不例外。理智的神经被轻轻咬断，弥乱的情欲一泻而出。卡卡西癫着腰肢将自己一下一下送给七年来那个求之不得的人，任由残留的精液和下体喷溅的淫液亵渎着清冷的雪夜。

“贱狗！告诉我，你还给多少人上过！”带土攥紧了卡卡西蓄势待发的性器，欺辱般旋拧着，低沉的怒吼。

卡卡西没有回答，他蹙起眉，嘴唇抿成一条僵硬而毫无血色的直线。

**但他却不记得怎样爱他了。**

从前的宇智波带土确实霸道，但凶里面带着一丝反差萌，事前事后都会照顾好他，淋着雨跑去楼下便利店买套那模样也是憨的让人又心疼又好笑，换个花样还会问他这样会不会疼，撩人心扉的情话出口成章，脏话从来不会讲一句的。

所以现在，卡卡西不知道这样的羞辱算不算是交欢的情趣，可是心里不免有些难过。

这副身子为他留了七年，自己都没怎么碰过，他却嫌弃自己脏了。

而他呢？这些年他又与什么人，做过什么？

他又有没有想过自己呢？

卡卡西伸手抚上带土身上的一道道伤疤的沟壑，神志错乱了 — 他像是被一具陌生的肉体肆意凌虐着，脑子里却情不自禁的幻想着七年前的宇智波带土。

他等了七年的人终于回来了。却不是同一个。

现在的宇智波带土正用硬的发烫的肉棒肆无忌惮的操干他，伤疤累累的手上，干枯的死皮来回揉搓着他挺立的乳首。而他正如带土口中骂的淫狗一样，把性器在带土下腹部来回研磨，湿润的水痕在麦色的人鱼线上泛着淫光，与对方身上的汗水交融之后再回到自己身上。而看不到的肠壁深处，息肉如同湿透了的脏毛巾，拧着挤出哗哗的水。

卧室里空气是一片令人忘乎所以的浑浊，即使没有那把枪，与宇智波带土的对峙仍然充满了危险，像是一场九死一生的困兽之斗，他随时都会丧命于带土手上。

在千钧一发的紧要关头，带土瞥了一眼床头，把那张水门跟他们俩还有琳的合影扣过来放在桌上，回过头擒住卡卡西髋骨，腰背一抖，胯下犹如万马奔腾，加快了速度掀起一阵血雨腥风。

太快了太快了，这样下去恐怕真的会死在这里的。卡卡西暗叫。霎时间狭窄的暗道又被撑大了一圈，顶撞之中水花汹涌，一条条细肉软了又麻，麻了又酥，五脏六腑骤然收缩之后又缓缓舒张，嘴巴里除了含混不清的叫床就只有滴滴答答的涎水横流。

他早已失智了，在巨棒的捣捅下烂成一具只有性快感的尸骸。

带土登顶的时候发出猛兽般的嘶吼，磅礴的精液喷涌而出，像一颗鱼雷在深海中爆炸，激起层层滔天浪花将两人双双覆没。

这样的架势卡卡西自然招架不住，他把阴茎抵在带土线条凌厉的腹肌上狠狠撸了几下，再一次射了。

然后他像七年前一样，缠绕住带土的手指，面颊贴上对方宽厚的胸膛。

不过与七年前不同，带土没有心疼的把他拥紧，也没有安慰的吻他额头。他就那样孤零零的偎在带土怀里，势单力薄的攥着一只凹凸不平的手，面无表情的脸上，一颗颗眼泪毫无征兆的溢出眼眶，好像是从心头冒出来的，它们猝不及防的落下，把体温一点一滴抽走。

他很久很久未曾这般放纵，未曾这般癫狂，未曾体会到爱与被爱的味道。尽管他们不再是恋人，尽管这样的交媾难以称为爱情。

哪怕只有这一次也好，让我再体会一次你盛气凌人的桀骜，和让我眷恋了十年的刻骨情深。

*

竹签依然衰弱无力的躺在客厅地板上。

这一切如今看来都那么荒诞可笑。这枚“上上签”并没有给卡卡西带来上乘的运气，反倒让他一次又一次失去，一次又一次跌倒谷底。对于他重要的人，一个一个离开他，而唯一回来的这个，却还未与他叙叙旧，就要与他分手。

倒也是。一片刻了字的竹子，怎么会预示人的命运呢？

既然神明的旨意都没有灵验，那么当年宇智波带土给过他的承诺，究竟还算不算数？

旗木卡卡西合上眼沉坠入眠，在失魂落魄的淫糜和跌宕起伏的情潮之中，沦入一场七年之前的热恋。

千言万语都沉到了心底，快到嘴边那句“别走了，陪陪我”却始终没有说出口。


	3. 天黑请闭眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 木叶警局狼人杀。这一章比较小众，喜欢狼人杀的朋友可能会觉得有点意思，不喜欢的可以忽略后半截，只看前面。  
> 欲知为何案情发展如何缓慢，只怪作者脑子太笨根本没想好。

南贺川投毒事发现场周围被绳索和黑白灰警戒封锁，尚未被踩踏过的新雪像一张纯净无暇的丝绒白毯，将不久前污秽的罪行掩埋于一片银装素裹。这一带原本就罕有人过往，出事之后更加荒无人烟。

事发三天之后的大年初二，木叶刑侦大队再次去犯罪现场进行搜证考察。警车停靠在封锁线边缘，负责此次案件的刑侦大队分队长宇智波带土率先从车里走下来，大步流星的跨过界线。

“队长，戴个口罩，注意安全。”不知火玄间从包里掏出一只口罩扔给带土，“这两天木叶又新增了十几例确诊病例，病毒和犯罪分子，说不定哪个更猖狂。你好容易脱离恐怖组织，还是惜点命吧。”

今天早上木叶全城封锁。国内国际航班全部取消，出入各个社区都需要使用特殊的通行证，还要随时监测体温。

“我死不了，不过也确实不想被关在医院隔离。”带土哼笑了一声，朝下游的方向走去。落雪之后的河面上结了一层薄冰，冰面下河水仍然川流不息，像是暗喻着暗潮涌动的案情，“选择这种时机作案简直就是雪上加霜，逮捕搜查都会比平时麻烦很多。”

“倒也未必对我们完全不利。木叶和周边城市都封城了，嫌疑人也逃不出去。如果我们能够确定嫌疑人三天内的活动轨迹，应该还是可以锁定范围。”

卡卡西迅速计算着嫌疑人可能潜逃的范围，随即沿着先前收集到的录像里嫌疑人的行迹，检查了一遍周围摄像头的位置。间隔甚远的几台监控摄像确实很难拍摄到作案的场景。从作案的手法和速度来看，嫌疑人显然熟知这一带地形，如果稍加留意，甚至可以完全避开摄像头捕捉的到的区域，滴水不漏不留任何蛛丝马迹 — 可是他没有，他完整的保存了尸体体貌特征，将尸体直接投掷在河流下游，像是希望死者早些被发现，并且刻意给警方留下一丝破绽一样将自己的身形留在了镜头里十余秒钟。

除去犯罪现场的标签，南贺川是个静穆与繁华并存的地方。目所能及之处是一片古旧的房屋，青灰色的瓦片是这座城市垂垂老去的容颜，冬季里樱花树黑色的枝丫乱舞章法的横亘在悠远的河川和新建的豪华住宅楼之间。高大的楼宇在河岸边投下的阴影好像一道历史更迭的交界线，而带土的童年和青年，便在这条线的两边。

“天挺冷的，你们两个先去法医那边确认一下死者情况。这里我再单独调查一下，等会儿跟你们在那边会合。”

宇智波带土在河川尽头停下了脚步，掬起一捧白雪，又任凭雪在黑色的皮手套里融化成水落回在地上。

*

车子如离群的孤马在空无一人的街道飞驰，路口的信号灯悄然无息的变化着颜色，一遍又一遍重复着既定的规则。

“你最近还好么？”玄间打了手刹，偏过头扫了一眼卡卡西，用平时那副吊儿郎当的口气拉家常。

这个问题卡卡西一天前刚刚回答过，不过由于提问者不同，答案也会变得不一样。所以这一次他微微的皱起眉角，深沉的黑眸里有一丝若即若离的留恋：

“挺好的。有些日子没有回来了，还挺想念以前一起查案子的时候。”

“你想的怕不是跟我一起查案子吧。别整这套虚的。你要是真想回来，早就会回来了，至于磨蹭了这么久还没个名分，被人在警局门口查ID么？”

“为人民服务，不求功名利禄……”

“你倒是活的高尚……咱们能聊两句走心的么？”

“行行行，走心，走心。”卡卡西奈何不了玄间这样的“严刑逼供”。

“卡卡西，恕我多嘴问一句……”

“嗯，你走心点问。”卡卡西大致猜到了玄间会问些什么。

“我也不常见你了，更没见过他，就是想问问……你俩……现在什么情况啊？”

“没什么情况。”厚重的口罩遮住了卡卡西所有的表情，使他看上去波澜不惊，“就是你见到的这个样子。”

“我可什么情况都没见到。别应付我，有什么情况要跟组织好好汇报。七年前你人家走的时候，你做的那些心理治疗还都算数么？”

“唉，都七年了，人都是会变的。”

“人家卧薪尝胆七年在外，如今苦尽甘来荣归故里，你就这么一副不冷不热的样子，请允许我产生刑侦人员应有的好奇。还是说，你压抑太久已经不会表达正常的感情了？”

“你希望我做什么？扑上去抱着他哭么？作为他的前同事，我理所应当为他顺利完成任务而感到高兴。当然，那是他的任务，换做我也会这么做的。任务归任务，感情归感情，不是么？”

“这话说的！我真想替组织说你两句。唉，你该不是移情别恋了吧？”

“组织管的可真多。我一个外编人员的私人生活，就不劳烦组织费心了。”

车子停在刑事科学技术室门口，卡卡西拢了拢大衣领口迈出车门，但车外凌冽的风仍然轻易就把磅礴的寒意送进了他的身体。

“行吧，你不愿意说我就不瞎参合了。你自己的事情，自己照顾好。”

卡卡西这副满不在乎的态度让玄间不禁有点来气，怨他不懂人情薄情寡义，但想到卡卡西这几年为了宇智波带土也没少吃苦头，本着慈悲之心还是把话憋了回去。他拧了钥匙将车子熄了火，一辆剐了车皮的本田灰头土脸的泄了气。

“他说他不想跟我好了。”

卡卡西背对着玄间，不带任何感情的讲出一句干巴巴的陈述句。

车门合上的时候发出的钝响好像什么东西被摔碎一样。对话随即终结。

*

死者像蜡像一样躺在冷库里。

羽高被发现的时候，下半身浸泡在水里浮发的臃肿不堪，有些地方已经溃烂；上半身如一段枯槁的树杈搭在岸上，一张抽干了生命的脸上俊逸的五官黯然失色，原本娟秀的黑长发海藻一般黏黏腻腻的塌下来。

“血迹和衣物纤维都因为环境因素被破坏了，我们只是对内脏进行了解剖化验。”黑短发的法医加藤静音翻看了一眼复查的解剖记录，随后把一摞材料交在卡卡西手上。

“静音，你觉得这具尸体上面，最让你好奇的点是什么？”卡卡西从记录中抬起眼若有所思的问静音。

“毒。”静音不假思索的回答，“「三尾」这种毒，在目前木叶处理过的刑事案件里，只出现过两次。上一次是在七年前……”

上一个因「三尾」而受害的死者，是她的同事，卡卡西的朋友，野原琳。静音与卡卡西心照不宣的对视了一下，便没有再说下去。

“这种毒确实很罕见，掌握这种人工合成技术的地方并不多，水之国雾隐村就是其中一个。”玄间补充道，“而羽高本人也是雾隐村人，曾经在水之国军事机构做情报工作，或许其中有所关联，但也不能排除有其他人作案的可能性。”

“死者身上只有一处枪伤，对么？”卡卡西再次确认，“可以再让我看一下弹口吗？”

“弹口就在这里。”静音指着羽高肩膀处的淤青。子弹打的很深，留下一个黑洞洞的缺口，但不是致命伤，大约是搏斗中留下的。

“子弹取出来了么？”

“取出来了。我们在子弹表面撒了细粉，但没有发现任何指纹。”

“凶手把DNA痕迹清理的很干净，没有留下指纹也并不奇怪。”卡卡西处理过的案例里有很多都很巧妙的隐藏了指纹。但指纹也不是唯一的重要证据，在没有指纹的情况下，仍然可以通过其它方式追踪到嫌疑人。

“支队那边还有什么指示吗？冷库里空间有限，尸体只能保存一个礼拜，如果那边没有新的尸检要求，我们需要尽快处理掉尸体。”静音推了推口罩，把冷库的门合上，带领两位警官走到办公室里。

“目前的尸检已经很完善了。关于毒药的成分也非常明确。”卡卡西把资料放进背包，双手插在裤子口袋里，偏着头思索片刻，“不过希望你们再多保存几天，需要麻烦你们的事情，恐怕还有一件……”

这个不起眼的小细节，也许会成为案件的突破口。

*

宇智波带土的庆功会被定在2月10日，不知是巧合还是上级刻意安排在带土生日那天。

做成一个长达七年的潜伏任务，固然值得庆祝，尽管受勋者本人对于这样的仪式并没有太大热情，警局还是想通过某种形式对于带土的功劳表个态。总队长波风水门在会议室里再一次发表一番美言，将一枚闪亮的勋章郑重其事的别在带土胸前。

散会后局里原本计划出去摆个正式的晚宴，不过疫情当前，全城封锁将近半个月，人多的地方定然一概不敢去，庆功宴的规模也被迫降级。组织上让几个新来的警员跑去对面超市买了些包装花哨的酒，今晚破例让他们在办公室里“开戒”。

酒不是什么好酒，但会喝的人总能喝出些花样来。几种烈酒配上少许橙汁，在纸杯里摇晃一下，虽不比葡萄美酒夜光杯，但也是一番美妙的滋味。

宇智波带土被众星捧月般簇拥着站在房间正中，说笑的声浪将含混不清的对话的内容覆没，不时有人与他碰撞手中的纸杯兴致盎然的与他对饮。与前些日子初次回来的场景不同，庆功会的主角看上去气色不错，那些伤疤也好像淡化了好多，他英朗而健谈，与所有人打成一片。

卡卡西兀自站在房间角落，为空杯里续满酒精，自作多情的感慨道，命运真是件奇妙的东西，前任刑侦大队的天才警官如今沦为无证上岗的闲人，而曾经他小队里最意外连连的吊车尾却以英雄的身姿凯旋而归，取代了他的位置成为指挥整个分队的领袖。

不多时，宇智波带土身披荣耀光辉，拨开人群向曾经的上属走来。

卡卡西露出一个好看的微笑对他说：“恭喜你，宇智波队长。”

可这番诚心诚意的祝贺却在这个语境里失去了原本的意义 — 他笑的并不开心。他听得也不开心。

在场的人们都在赞美歌颂宇智波带土的功劳，只有卡卡西私心希望带土根本没有执行过那个卧底任务。

也许这样，带土就不会跟他分开了。

也许这样，带土就还是他的带土。

而现在的宇智波带土，只是操着一副公事公办的语气，像什么都没有发生过一样对他说：

“虽然很唐突，但是希望我之前跟你说的事情不要对你有太大影响。”

“怎么会呢。毕竟这七年你一定也经历了很多事情，虽然不了解具体发生了什么，但是我尊重你的选择。你放心，我不是那么小心眼放不下的人……更何况，我都已经习惯没有你在的日子了。”

“你想的开就好。我还是希望能以队友的身份和你合作完成现在这个案件。”

从事刑侦多年，带土对于读心之术算是有些了解，无论谎言被如何精心伪饰，肢体的微动作还是会暴露内心的思绪 — 更何况对方是自己曾经最熟悉的人。纵然卡卡西的脸上仍然保持着僵硬的平静，语气也是轻描淡写的不屑一顾，但他左边的肩膀产生了1/5秒的细微抖动，眼球瞬间向左上方飘移 — 他在撒谎，而且他对于自己的谎言很不自信。这样的动作，难以瞒过带土的眼睛。

再或许，对方根本就没想对他隐瞒呢？

“队长，这杯我敬你。”

卡卡西举起纸杯将满满登登的液体灌进嘴里，高浓度的酒精像流动的刀片一样割过他的喉咙，灼烧感从口腔一路延伸到心肺，辣的他直想流泪。

带土也帅气的举起杯子一饮而尽。

一杯醇厚的烈酒下喉，卡卡西脸色骤然烧成浓烈的绯红，升高的体温让他有些神志不清，但他十分迷恋这样朦朦胧胧的感觉，这让他敏捷的理智变得迟缓，锐化的情绪也变得模糊。他微微颤动着，那副曾经擒拿格斗无所不能的身躯变成一具笨重的钟摆，一步一晃走到一排花花绿绿的酒瓶前，随手拿起一瓶再次倒满了自己的酒杯。正要再次举杯的手腕，全被带土牢牢抓住了。

“别再喝了。”

“别拦我……我是真的为你高兴。”卡卡西尝试着挣脱扣着自己手腕的那只手，却发现自己在对方面前如此无力，他手腕猛地摆动，摇摇欲坠的酒水晃出杯口，淋淋漓漓洒在自己胸前，又落在地板上。

“就你这酒量，再喝还不得直接挂了！”既然不是恋人关系，那么带土这样的口吻绝对谈不上是宠溺，只是对于酒量不好的人逞能的鄙夷。

“呵，你别说，你走了以后，我酒量好了很多……”卡卡西一边皱起眉头，一边扬起嘴角，啼笑皆非的表情十分古怪。

“我说，别再喝了！”带土低沉的声音瞬间化为暴躁的嘶吼，他凶狠的掰过卡卡西的手，把卡卡西手中的酒杯打翻在地，大片的液体让原本就不太干净的地面更加狼狈不堪。

“你少来管我好么！”卡卡西不甘示弱的朝带土吼回去，声音失控般变得不合时宜的尖利，胸膛剧烈的一起一伏。

他还有好多话想要借着这股酒劲吼出来。

你凭什么甩了我还不让我喝酒。

你为什么什么都不肯对我说。

我到底做错了什么，让你这样对我。

我有一万个理由对你生气，对你愤怒，对你耍无赖。

因为他们都是为了迎接你的归来。

**只有我，是来向你道别的。**

*

注意到众人不明所以的目光，带土松开了卡卡西的手，很自然的侧过身，用自己宽厚的肩膀将卡卡西失态的模样藏在身后，然后泰然自若的岔开话题：“光喝酒多没意思，咱们来一局狼人杀吧。早些年那些牌，你们还留着么？别我走了你们连狼人杀都戒了。”

“玩啊，怎么不玩了呢！必须保持咱们分队的优良传统不是？”人群中一个声音解围似的欣然应和。

“正好今天人多，咱们痛痛快快杀一把！”另一个声音附和道。

狼人杀这个游戏有它独到的吸引人之处。对于好人阵营，考验的是推理能力和判断能力；而对于狼人阵营，则需要有优秀的演技和团队配合。对于正反双方，顺畅的逻辑和能够说服他人的表达都是至关重要的。闲余的时候，警员们时常会用这个时下流行的小游戏锻炼脑力和观察力。

“宇智波队长还记得怎么玩么？”

“怎么会不记得！我之前在「晓」做卧底的时候，甚至跟那群人玩过狼人杀。”**[1]

没想到犯罪分子为了提高反侦查能力居然也通过狼人杀与警方抗衡。难以想象带土跟恐怖组织的一群国际罪犯玩狼人杀是什么场景，警局众人一片惊呼。

“波风队长，一起玩吗？”有人邀请水门一起。

“你们年轻人的游戏我就不搅局了，我来做法官吧。”水门站在一圈人中间开始发牌。

参与的玩家一共9人，打的是3狼，3民，3神，“预女猎（预言家，女巫，猎人）”的标准板子，屠边局。

*

“天黑请闭眼。”

狼人，预言家的回合过后，旗木卡卡西挣脱酒精的困扰，慢慢睁开眼睛。

“女巫，你有一瓶毒药，一瓶解药。昨晚死亡的是这位玩家，请问你要使用解药吗？”

水门将手指指向昨晚的“死者” — 宇智波带土。

卡卡西看了一眼带土抱臂靠着椅子，合眼端坐的样子，对水门点了点头。

水门知道卡卡西一定会救带土 — 卡卡西当女巫的的时候第一轮基本会选择救人。这种打法比较保守安全。如果使用解药救活一位玩家，就可以听到多一个人对于场上形势的分析。如果自己在之后的轮次中出局，手上的解药和毒药都会付之东去，不如在一开始就发挥角色的技能，这样对于好人阵营相对有利。

“你有一瓶毒药，如果要使用，请指出使用对象。”

游戏规定毒药和解药不能在同一回合使用。但是为了避免暴露女巫的具体操作，法官还是程序性的走完了全部流程。

卡卡西合上眼睛。

“天亮请睁眼。上警的玩家请举手。”

举手的只有带土和玄间 — 看起来是真预言家和悍跳狼的对决。

“我是预言家。昨晚查杀月光疾风。警徽流山叶青城。今晚投出疾风，女巫晚上毒死悍跳狼玄间。”

带土义正言辞的分享着自己所掌握的信息，简洁有力的陈词带着一股预言家底牌里应有的正义，看上去并不知道昨晚被狼人杀掉之后又被自己救了才得以险象环生。

作为预言家，既交代了验人信息，又分配了其他玩家的任务，这样的发言无可挑剔。但其实带土最擅长玩的角色并不是预言家。而是守卫。

曾经他们一起玩狼人杀的时候，带土一张守卫牌在完全不知情的情况下两次盲守队友卡卡西，间隙守护自己用来自保，让狼人连连刀到空气，愤怒不已只得自暴自弃。

还未等玄间发言，被带土查杀的狼人月光疾风直接起身翻牌，自爆白狼王身份，直接带走了另一位场上玩家山叶青城。

游戏再次进入“黑夜”。

带土首轮被狼人刀死，他指认的狼人月光疾风也准确无误，基本证明带土确实是预言家。这时候选择毒死跟带土对跳预言家的玄间应该是一个万全之策，手持毒药掌管生杀大权的卡卡西却在关键时刻犹豫了 — 逻辑上面都说的通，可是直觉告诉他，有什么事情不对劲。

卡卡西没有做任何操作，静静等待“白天”降临。轮到自己的发言回合，他坦白了自己的女巫身份，报了第一夜的银水带土，并且解释会通过本轮发言会决定对谁使用毒药。

“知道第一晚死的人，可不仅仅是女巫。还有狼人。卡卡西，女巫的衣服穿着不难受么？我建议你把它赶紧脱了……”后置位带土眯起的眼缝里流露出犀利的挑衅，油腔滑调的语气很难分辨是为了游戏效果还是真情实意，“ **你要是不脱呢，我就只好亲自动手，把它给撕了……** ”

“脱掉衣服”原本是狼人杀里面很常用的一种劝人“不要冒充某个角色”的说法，但因为有了昨晚发生的一切，这样的说辞有了一份暧昧不明的含义，卡卡西手持一张真女巫牌却在带土盛气凌人的威胁下没来由的感到心虚。然而这个游戏是轮流发言制，不允许玩家之间对话，所以带土没有理会卡卡西脸上一半尴尬一半畏惧的红晕，气势汹汹的说了下去：

“这回合我暂且留你在场上。不是还有一瓶毒药没有用么，你下回合毒死卯月夕颜，证明给我看。”

于是卡卡西为了自证身份，按照带土的指示毒死了卯月夕颜，用“正义的”行动保住了自己在场上的位置。

几回合过后，局势已经很明朗了。此时场上只剩下一只明狼，只要好人阵营投票意见统一就锁定了胜局。而事实也是如此，带土，卡卡西和大和的票，都投给了全程沉默寡言的佐井。

“游戏结束。狼队获胜。”波风水门宣布游戏结果。

什么？！

不可能！

狼队明明已经被全部抗推出局，剩下的人里应该都是好人才对，究竟出了什么差错？

仍在场上的几位玩家互相看着对方，纷纷心生猜忌。尚未退散酒精仍然让卡卡西有些眩晕，思路恍恍惚惚一步步倒退着寻找着错误的步骤。

宇智波带土缓缓翻开自己的底牌，将一张狼牌摊开展露在众人面前，

“好久不玩，手生了。”

谜底被揭开。

……

“啊！带土前辈太会演了吧！我直到最后都没有猜出来！”大和一脸震惊的看着带土，手里的底牌惊的掉在地上。

“这一局我输得心服口服。”佐井虽然被带土的阴谋诡计一手推出局，但仍然佩服对方的演技和计谋。

卡卡西后知后觉的反应过来，自己一开始就错了。这一切都是带土设计好的骗局。带土第一回合不惜自刀，铤而走险骗取了女巫手上的解药，复活之后上警悍跳预言家，故意查杀自己的狼队友，引得白狼王月光疾风发动自爆技能，主动牺牲的同时带走了好人山叶青城，从而证明带土的验证的狼人没有错，进而使他坐实了预言家的身份，第二回合得以轻松抗推丧失公信力的真预言家玄间。而在成功取得自己的信任之后，把悬疑指向夕颜，借自己的手，又毒死了一位好人。**[2]

最后他以牺牲两位队友为代价，以独狼的身份活了下来。

……

波风水门开始收牌重洗，在抽走那张女巫牌的时候，感到卡卡西苍白的骨节攥的很紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]欲知土哥跟「晓」怎么玩狼人杀，请欣赏去年一个【沙雕脑洞】🐺🐺🐺
> 
>   
> **[2]可能有些术语对于非狼人杀玩家来说有些生僻，请允许我把这段话翻译成人话再说一次：  
> 真预言家和悍跳狼的对决： 真预言家和谎称自己是预言家的狼轮流发言PK  
> 带土是卡卡西的银水： 卡卡西作为女巫亲眼见证带土被狼人刀死了，把这条信息公布给大家（至于是不是自刀，需要众人判断）  
> 带土污蔑卡卡西不是女巫，逼他毒死夕颜：“你最好赶紧承认自己假装女巫，你要是不承认，我就使用预言家技能验证你不是好人。”
> 
>   
> 实在看不懂的，只要知道“土哥是狼”就可以了。


	4. 马蒂尼与龙舌兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破最难的案，撩最辣的妹，喝最烈的酒，吃最陈的醋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：最近喝的Tequila — 喝了一个shot就要死了好么！我宁可吃一杯子盐！

死去的人不会开口，可是曾经在这个世界上存活过的痕迹却不会被轻易抹去。每一个使用过的物品，经过的地点，接触过的人，都在用无声的方式叙述着一段不可变更的过往。

羽高生前的联系人鱼龙混杂，再加上雾隐村谍报网络纷繁交错，很难整理出一条清晰的关系链条。木叶刑侦大队的办公室里，红色的线绳将一条一条的线索和一个一个嫌疑人串联起来，密密麻麻编织成一张庞大的案情信息网，其中一个死结系在一个叫做“华冰”的联系人身上。

这个女人的身份是一个谜 — 根据初步调查，华冰是波之国贩毒组织的一名成员，高纯度冰毒「地锁连冰」就是他们的主要交易物之一。“华冰”这个姓名也许只是个代号而已，数据库里查不到她的具体资料，一张模糊不清的照片也是最近才拍到的。华冰多年来在各国频繁进行交易，却至今没有在任何国家的警方档案里留下一笔犯罪记录，想必她还有她所在的组织，背后有波之国政府乃至其他政府的扶植。

华冰的与羽高之间的关系，是隔壁缉毒分队提供的。他们在搜查一起贩毒案件的过程中意外发现，华冰在1月16日晚上与羽高有过一条30秒左右的通话记录，而一周后的1月23日，羽高毒发身亡。一切线索都在南河川的冰流中断节，一个未完待续的故事在此处戛然而止。

“我们不妨设想一下，通话双方在这30秒里，说了些什么。”带土扫了一眼照片上相貌出众的女人，向小队里其他成员问道。

“30秒的时间定然不是拨错了号码 — 一个拨打错误的电话结束时间平均是在10-15秒左右，所以在这通电话里，通话双方一定是交换了某些信息。但这样的时长也绝对不足以交换任何详细信息。由于之前两人并没有其它通话记录，暂且假设这是他们头一次通话，或是长时间以来头一次重新通话。如果是我，我会给对方一个时间和地点，剩下的信息见面再说。”

卡卡西微微弯曲着手指，一支亮闪闪的原子笔来来回回灵巧的打转，在指间飞快的画出一道道让人眩晕的光弧。

“不错。我也是这么想的。要是我们能收集到关于华冰的其他信息，比如指纹，或者其他电话号码，锁定她近期的活动也会变得方便很多。”带土合上手中的文件夹，向卡卡西赞许的笑了一下，尽管卡卡西正全情专注于原子笔的轨迹，根本没有注意到他。

“如果华冰没有离开木叶，我们有必要对她迅速展开调查。”玄间口中的竹签随着他亢奋的心情一上一下。

“我跟波风水门汇报一下。”

带土走出会议室，身后的影子被稀薄的日光拉的很长很长。

*

缉毒分队的情报表明，华冰将会在2月14日在甘栗甘酒吧与一位买家交接，于是调查华冰的任务被安排在了那天晚上。情人节晚上还要执行任务固然不是什么让人高兴的好事情，但调查对象是个市面上难得一见的美女，反倒给这个危机四伏的任务增添了一分罕有的趣味。

调查的目的只是获取信息，也不确定对方是否携带枪支，但带土还是将弹夹里装满了子弹。

“队长，这枪有些年头了吧，要不要跟上面申请换一支新的？”玄间指着带土腰间那把老式配枪 — 那好像是带土刚入职时候配发的，用了这么多年一直都没有换过，一直都随时带在身边。

“不必了。旧的用的顺手。”带土拍了拍硬挺的枪杆，将它抽出枪套看了一眼，又老练的放回去。

“哟，队长还挺念旧的……”玄间轻飘飘的笑着实耐人寻味，转而挤眉弄眼的瞥着卡卡西。

卡卡西面对玄间的调侃无奈的转身看向一边，却又没有底气应付着说些别的。那把令人望而生畏的武器让他回想起两周前枪筒在自己身体里肆意横行的轨迹，被碾过之处无端感到一阵燥热，心头骤然一抖。

一路上，刑侦分队的三人一边尴尬的叙着旧，一边认真的讨论着案情，把团结紧张严肃活泼的精神发挥到极致。车开到甘栗甘所在的短册街上，带土吩咐玄间把车子开到街角负责放风，自己则把事先准备好的微型麦克风放进卡卡西上衣口袋，又把一只无线耳机戴在自己左耳，确认信号良好之后才走下车。

短册街是木叶著名的烟柳之地，即使是在全城封锁这样特殊的时期，还是有很多贪恋浮华的人聚集在这样的风月场所醉生梦死，买得一时缥缈的欢乐。

玄间目送两位队友进入酒吧，按开手机给法医静音发送了一条“情人节快乐”的信息，见那边许久没有回复，便自顾自点开几条热点新闻查查新增病例。他对于这次任务并没有太大担心，如果不出意外，他八成只配做个司机 — 毕竟宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西曾经被誉为“木叶警局两杆最硬的枪”，两人单独出任务都万无一失，双人任务更可谓是上了“双保险”。

就连神无毗桥那一次，他们也成功了。

*

进入酒吧之后二人按照原定计划分头行动。带土选了一个没有人的卡座叫了一杯扎啤，从这个角度刚好可以看到目标对象正斜倚在吧台旁喝的微醺，烈焰般的红色短裙下，身体倦倦摆弄出曼妙的曲线，妩媚的长卷发比照片上更加迷人。

卡卡西叫了一个龙舌兰shot，握着一只小巧的玻璃杯晃晃悠悠接近华冰。为了隐藏身份，他用浅棕色的假发掩盖着招摇的银发，紫色的眼影巧妙的遮住了左眼的疤痕，这也让他的深邃的眼眶更加动人。

而那一滴跌落在华冰裙角的酒渍，是他精密计算过的无心之过。

“对不起，弄脏了你的衣服，是我太不小心了。能帮你买杯酒赔罪吗？”

剥离酒吧里喧嚣的噪音，他可以清清楚楚的听到卡卡西与华冰对话的每一个字，听得到卡卡西清浅的一呼一吸，甚至听得到他微笑时上扬气声的那份轻佻。

“做出这样没有眼色的事，一杯酒，怎么能够呢？太没有诚意了吧！”华冰挑起伶俐的下颌，眼角的厌恶在触碰到“肇事者”的瞬间即刻转为悦然的娇嗔，“你最好报个名字，我今晚的酒，都要记在你名字上。”

“斯坎儿。”卡卡西眯起的眼缝里流淌着紫色的妖冶，嘴角浮起一丝温婉而懒散的浅笑。

“斯坎儿……有没有人告诉过你，你笑起来，挺好看的。”

“哦，你是这样觉得吗？”卡卡西喉间音色沉了一分，一半认真一半戏谑的说，“并不是每个人都这样觉得……我也不会对每个人都这样笑。”

“有点意思。那你还对什么人这么笑过？”华冰饶有兴致的仰着脖子问道。

“曾经有过一个。不过，我已经很久没有这样笑过了……”

那个让他发自真心笑过的人，现在就在他的身后。

宇智波带土手心被杯壁的冰冷浸透，静静的看着眼前的一幕。耳机紧贴着耳廓处的皮肤，声波撩拨一般轻挠着耳膜，深沉而具有磁性的声音近在咫尺，仿佛就是在对带土耳语。

*

美酒佳人，衣香鬓影，轻声曼语。这样的场景让带土陷入一场deja vu。大约是2012年的时候，他与卡卡西曾经执行过一次差不多的任务，当时那个伪装成艺人的女间谍叫什么来着？

花铃。带土惊叹时隔多年自己居然记得这个名字。

抛开间谍这层身份，花铃的相貌纯美如玉，墨色的长发温润柔软，眼角一颗泪痣楚楚动人，是个惹人怜爱的女人。

那一次卡卡西没有任何道具的伪饰，单刀直入以艺人仰慕者的身份接近目标。他指缝里衔着细长的杯柄，三角形的杯中盛着清澈透明的马蒂尼 — 这种以琴酒和苦艾酒打底的饮品充斥着清淡的花香和鲜烈的辛辣，有人称之为“沉静的仙药”。

伫立在身形娇小的女子身边，银发的警官显得更加挺拔。他拨动了一下酒中那串橄榄，酒水在杯中缓缓摇曳，两瓣纤薄的唇瓣贴在杯口轻轻抿了一口，唇角被滋润之后浮泛着诱人的光泽。

带土端着枪站在几米远的墙壁后，随着对方上下滚动的喉结情不自禁吞了一口唾沫。

虽然同是黑眸，卡卡西的瞳色却比自己浅上一度，朦朦胧胧好似氤氲的水雾。认识卡卡西一年多，带土这时才发现，那双似笑非笑半垂半合的死鱼眼，除了精准的搜集到犯罪现场的证据，捕捉嫌疑人的微表情以外，还可以读懂对方心思之后再漫不经心的送上一道柔里带电的眼波。

当那道眼波夹杂着空气中的燥热，越过花铃落在带土身上的时候，年轻的黑发警官像是被一道包裹在红豆糕里的闪电击中，端着枪的手徒然一抖，险些抠下扳机一枪打在自己脚上。

那个叫花铃的间谍最后死于卡卡西枪下。那一枪开的果决却又温柔 — 她连死的时候都那么美，血一滴都没有溅到脸上，嘴角隐隐挂着平和而无憾的笑。

花铃倒地片刻之后，带土也算是领教到，卡卡西的酒量和他喝酒时故作潇洒的姿态成反比，他喝的越风流，醉的就越没有风度，酒量和酒品都差的无人能及。

所以2012年的那天更晚些时候，卡卡西理所当然把酒水，食物，甚至他饱满的智商，都一股脑吐在了厕所。对着尸体都没有眨眼的带土蹲在卡卡西旁边不知所措的拍着他的后背，吓得一个字说不出。夜色更加沉寂之时，就在酒吧厕所的隔间里，卡卡西带着一身酒气和呕吐物的味道，一只手摇摇晃晃的勾上了带土的肩膀，另一只手颤颤巍巍的解开了带土的腰带。

他记得卡卡西声色沙哑的对他说：“带土，在这里，给我好么……”

天色很黑，隔间里无比肮脏。

但是宇智波带土那时的恋人正用比马蒂尼更加辛辣的眼神挑逗着他的神经，裸露的皮肤白洁如同天使的羽翼。

那是个狼狈不堪却令他无比沉醉的晚上。

*

相比于马蒂尼，龙舌兰的浓度更高，酒性也更烈，连Tequila的名字里都带着一种炽烈的灼烧感。

“不是说好陪到我喝到尽兴为止么……再来一杯！”华冰醉眼朦胧又叫了一杯酒。

卡卡西伸出舌尖在虎口轻舔了一下，在舔舐处撒了一层细细的盐，随即低头扬手把盐送入口中，接过华冰递来的龙舌兰仰头一饮而尽，又捏起一片青柠吮了一口。

这是他今晚喝的第三个shot。

带土用大片的阴影作为掩护呆坐在桌边，心里默默的数着 — 根据卡卡西在前两天庆功会酒局上的窘状，三个shot应该是他的极限了。喝酒对于卡卡西绝不是什么享受，如果不是脸上的伤，本该由自己接近华冰的。

事实证明，卡卡西确实醉了，而且已经醉的开始说胡话了。

“我今晚有些醉了，欠你的酒，以后还上好么……”

“酒要喝的微醺才好，喝的烂醉，反倒不好玩了……趁着我还记得……这个送给你……”

华冰掏出口红，在纸巾上写下一串电话号码，然后用嘴唇在纸巾上落下一个火红的印记。

“趁着我还没有醉倒，你还有什么想要玩的……”卡卡西将那张纸巾对折装进口袋，身体向华冰的方向倾倒了几分。

“是你的话，当然要玩点刺激的……我们换个地方……”华冰凑到卡卡西身旁，笑容更加柔媚了。

“哦？看来我今晚是走不掉了，只好奉陪到底。”美瞳异色的光芒和迷离的神色让“斯坎儿”看上去没有半分警员的正义，满满尽是浪子的邪气。

带土面前那杯啤酒蔫蔫的冒着几颗气泡，他透过澄黄的液体视线里恍恍惚惚全是华冰裙角的一团火红。一口度数不高的酒吞下去，却感觉一股浓硫酸泼在心上。他把枪装进皮衣内侧口袋，盛满啤酒的酒杯一把摔在地上碎成闪光的玻璃渣。

“斯坎儿，跟我回去。”

“带……带人，你怎么在这里？”在原先的计划里，带土根本不需要出场，更没有设计好代号，卡卡西怕暴露他身份，名字喊道一半将错就错随口胡编了一个，那一时错愕的神态甚是逼真。

“你醉了。别闹，跟我回去。”带土一手揽在卡卡西肩膀上，牢牢将他箍住。

“你放手！”卡卡西甩动肩膀想要摆脱带土，手臂上的肌肉霎时绷紧，恶狠狠的抵抗着。

“这位是？”长卷发的女人足尖施力轻轻踢在桌角，身体在吧台的座椅上优雅的旋转了半周，薰衣草的馨香幽幽散开，“随便抢别人的局，可一点都不绅士……”

“我是斯坎儿的男朋友。”带土一字一句的说着，手仍然按着卡卡西肩膀死死不放。

“哦？男朋友么？那为什么斯坎儿先生刚才亲口跟我说，他是单身呢？”

“他跟我闹脾气出来喝酒。每次都这样……让你看笑话了。”既然是临时起意，这样的台词绝不是事先演练好的，而从带土的嘴里说出来却那么自然，像真的一样。

“这笑话我倒是看的挺开心。”华冰挑起眉毛嬉笑。

“你笑过就忘了吧。我男朋友确实挺爱玩的，不过他每次玩完之后还是会哭着回来找我。”带土摆出一副息事宁人的样子，把卡卡西往身边拥了一下。

“可惜了。再来一杯龙舌兰，今晚你肯定抢不过我。”华冰的手指侵略性的划过卡卡西的锁骨。

“是我不好，你闹够了就跟我回家好么？”宇智波带土像个犯了错的孩子，低声祈求原谅。

那份温柔如同杯中的酒一摇一晃，水波荡漾，流光跃动，却一丝一毫都不属于恳求的对象，只是为了完成任务演给华冰的。

“分手炮都打过了！你还缠着我干什么！有完没完了！”卡卡西在这个挣脱不掉的怀抱里不可抑制的颤抖着。

**所以这份歇斯底里的愤怒，兴许也是逢场作戏而已。**

带土没有给卡卡西争辩的余地，他把卡卡西用力揽进自己怀里，用一个气急败坏的吻堵上了对方支离破碎的倔强。

干涸的唇纹和毛躁的胡茬扎的卡卡西撇过脸去，但却被一只大手不由分说的掰回来。带土舌尖带着惩罚的力道侵入他的口腔，急躁的索求着他的回应，见他无动于衷，便恶狠狠的咬在他嘴唇上，逼迫他生理性的反馈。带土把他搂的很紧很紧，紧的让他窒息，而带土自己也是一样 — 急促的鼻息慌乱无章的扑打在他脸颊。他们胸膛紧贴，隔着皮衣里面的T恤，卡卡西仍然被带土的体温烧的心口发烫。

带土的吻很深很长，长的让卡卡西清楚的回忆起他们曾经的每一个吻，却又恍惚间忘记他们此时的吻仅仅是在演戏。

“这位带人先生，你这个小男友挺会撩的，我劝你把他看好一点，别再让他到处乱跑随随便便跟人喝花酒了，他这样的姿色能惹出什么事情来，谁都说不好。“华冰举起酒杯将剩余的液体倒进口中，起身作别，”今天我心情好放你一马，下次我要是再遇到他，可不会就这样就此放手的……”

*

一出闹剧落幕，两位戏子站在厕所对峙。

“宇智波带土，你疯了吗？”

“没错！我被你气疯了！旗木卡卡西，我们今晚来是来套情报，不是用公款请你喝花酒！”带土一拳砸在墙上。

“宇智波队长，你这样擅自违背计划，主动暴露身份，一旦被发现，我们两个一起玩完！整个任务就彻底砸了！你跟缉毒小组要怎么交代！”卡卡西驳斥队长的失职。

“你还敢说我！如果我不拦着你，你是真的打算要跟那个华冰上床吧！”不知是不是错觉，带土的眼中闪烁着猩红的凶光。

“如果我没记错的话，任务只是要求取得情报，没有说具体怎样取得吧……”卡卡西不温不火的口吻好似挑衅。

“旗木卡卡西，我以队长的身份警告你！”带土口不择言的怒喝着，努力的思索着对于卡卡西肆意妄为的过失，应当采取怎样的威慑，可他一时语塞不知要命令些什么，毕竟对方确实并没有做错什么，他只是没来由的想要训斥卡卡西而已。

“你要用什么威胁我？”卡卡西早就料到带土拿他根本没有办法，一声冷笑甚是得意，“革职么？我早就已经不属于警局了……还是说，和我再分一次手？”

“你！我……”带土愕然，怔怔哑口无言。

队长的名号已是徒然。对于旗木卡卡西，失去了那份残存的感情，他便失去了所有的筹码。

“指纹，唇纹，电话，都在上面了。”卡卡西把写有华冰电话的纸巾扔给带土，转身推开门，“你跟玄间传达后续指示吧。我先回家了。”

“你等一下……”黑夜里带土粗重的喘息格外清晰。

“你让我走好么！”

“天冷……”

带土没再说什么，只是把皮衣脱下来披在卡卡西单薄的外衣上。好在这次，对方没有拒绝。

既然他执意要自己走，安静的送别好过无枉的挽留。

*

短册街两旁的商铺灯火辉煌，酒场里依然莺歌燕舞。街边卖花的小女孩将一束红玫瑰塞到卡卡西手上，笑着对他说“情人节快乐”。

他摸了摸皮衣口袋 — 带土一时着急，口袋里的物件一样都没来得及拿出来。他怀着一种近似报复的心情，从带土的钱包里抽出一张钞票递过去，用扭曲的逻辑恼火的想着， **这束花，原本就是带土应该买给他的。**

他捧着那束花，一路走回了自己的住所。那段路并不远，他却走了很久很久。

吻的温度在他唇上，他的体温披在肩头。

可是口中仍然是熊熊烈酒的苦涩，身上仍然是凄凄雪夜的凉薄。

情人节的夜晚即将过去，而他也不再拥有那个戏中的情人。


	5. 2011年的一条社交网络状态

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情不够，回忆来凑。查岗和查案，两手抓，两手都要紧。带卡粉头野原琳手把手教你攻略卡卡西。

玫瑰花在落雪的情人节之夜绽放着娇艳的红色。

客厅里立式灯的微光将男人的银发照的发亮，一件借来的皮衣依依不舍的披在他身上。

带土的那件皮衣不仅厚实暖和，还挺实用。皮衣内侧夹层里大大小小的口袋暗藏玄机，鼓鼓囊囊装了不少东西，但从外面看上去一点都不显得臃肿。除了那只钱包，他的配枪和手机，还有些七零八碎的硬币，折了角的烟盒，盖子生了锈的火机，统统藏在里面。

卡卡西拿出带土的配枪，手指划过的毛躁不平的皮质枪套 — 这把枪有一个好听的名字，叫做「神威」。

指尖触碰到弹夹的一瞬间，他的眉头倏然向额心收拢。他拿出手机，拨下一个电话号码。

“静音……”

“唉？卡卡西，玄间跟我说你们今晚出任务去了。任务还顺利吗？”

“还算顺利。我就是想问一下……”卡卡西把枪握在手上，不自觉的绕着手指转动了一周，“上次麻烦你对羽高肩上的枪伤做的弹道分析和痕迹鉴定，结果出来了吗？”

“正式的书面报告明天才能做好。你也知道，我们一般只做尸检，很少做弹道方面的鉴定，正巧有个弹道学专家临时调派过来，我就拜托他看了一下……”静音用正式报告上严谨的字眼继续描述，“那颗那枚子弹上面的抽壳钩很锐利，但是弹壳整体的划痕非常粗糙，说明枪抽壳的速度很快，但是膛线的磨损程度很高……”

“也就是说，这是一把好枪，但有些年头了。”卡卡西迅速整理了一下静音提供的信息，得出一个简单的结论。

“没错，可以这么说。”

“具体案情你有跟专家解释吗？”

“没有。他能抽时间帮忙鉴定已经很不容易了。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

“书面报告你什么时候需要？”

“暂时不需要。刚才分析的结果，也请你暂时不要公开。”

“唉？队里不是急着破案吗？”

“情况确实紧迫。不过我有些自己的想法，时机到了自然会跟你解释清楚。”

“我相信你的直觉。不过，你最好给我一个更有说服力的理由。”

“嘛……理由的话，也没有什么…… **但是也许我能给你一颗和羽高身上一模一样的子弹** 。”

卡卡西抬起手臂眯起一只眼睛，把枪瞄向深夜里的一片黑暗，手指抵在扳机上，做出了一个开枪的动作。

*

鉴定报告说，羽高体内发现的子弹上没有任何指纹。

然而子弹从装填入枪膛到击发，击针撞击底火留下凹痕，弹头挤过膛线飞出枪口，退壳时抽壳钩勾住子弹弹底沟槽把空弹壳抛出……这些机械动作都会在弹头和弹壳上留下痕迹。哪怕是同一种型号的枪，具体到每一支，击针头部、抽壳钩、膛线磨损情况都有细微的区别。

这些痕迹如指纹一样，都是独一无二的。

卡卡西摩挲着透露着刚烈之气的枪筒，思索着那枚小小的子弹背后隐藏的故事。

宇智波带土，是否就是杀害羽高的真凶？

他到底想要做什么？

他到底是谁？

而今晚，卡卡西拥有的不仅仅是一件皮衣，还有里面所有可能是关键性证据的物品。

他靠在沙发靠背上，用那个生了锈的火机点上折角烟盒里的一支烟叼在嘴角，在吞云吐雾的间隙里，玩味的掏出皮衣左边口袋里装着的手机放在掌心 — 锁屏照片就是那把名为「神威」的配枪。

「009720」

卡卡西随手按下一个六位数的解锁密码。

“用你生日做密码太容易猜了。你的警局编号只有咱们自己人知道，很难猜到，一旦有人解开也很容易锁定目标！怎么样，我是不是很聪明！”带土当时说的眉飞色舞神采飞扬，嘴角翘的高过他上扬的腔调。

一秒之后，手机解锁了。

七年了，这家伙居然没有改过解锁密码？！

真是够聪明的。卡卡西苦笑。

长夜漫漫，宇智波带土的秘密，一点一滴在他眼前缓缓展开。

带土手机里的App贫瘠的让人汗颜，界面上是大片的留白，除了几个系统自带程序，就只剩下一个十年前很流行的社交网络平台。这个社交平台早就过时没人再用了，卡卡西好多年前就卸载了。

通话记录，短信，邮件，全都被删的干干净净。

偷看前男友的社交平台上的状态，是件低俗至极的事情。然而调查犯罪嫌疑人近期网络社交动态，是一个刑侦人员义不容辞的责任。

经历了一番短暂的思想斗争，卡卡西坚定的深吸一口气冲着那个蓝色的图标按了下去。

遗憾的是，里面的社交状态，只有一条。

*

带土曾经的社交状态比他真实的生活要丰富很多，开心了发一条，不开心也发一条；生气了发一条，解气了再发一条，喜怒哀乐全都写在网络上，全程直播自己纷繁复杂的心路历程：

「不铲狗屎的业主们！小心老子火了一jio把你们爱犬的💩踩成渣渣！」

[一堆红豆糕盒子乱糟糟堆在床上.jpg]  
「楼下小卖部居然有红！豆！糕！兄弟们我不客气了！！」

[瘪起嘴又惨又萌的自拍.jpg]  
「跑步的时候被队长追上来猛拍后背，吓得我步伐错乱，不幸惨烈跌倒，身负重伤！呜呜，你们说，有这样的队长吗？（慰问我的朋友们请务必携带红豆糕）」

这还不算，带土发完还会强迫他警校宿舍的室友卡卡西去点赞，搞得卡卡西不得不关注他那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

几年下来，七七八八的闲话说了不少，社交网络的页面被铺的满满当当，虽然大多数时候都是自说自话，但满屏幕花花绿绿，看上去相当热闹。

但是带土成天STK同期法医小组的女神野原琳这件事，他从来不在社交网络上面说，只在线下跟卡卡西一个人絮絮叨叨。

在知道野原琳跟卡卡西私底下有些不多不少的往来，聊过几句不温不火的闲话之后，带土发明了一套特别扭曲的双标理论：他每天要求卡卡西对他“兄弟如同亲手足， 女人好比烂衣服”；然而他自己对卡卡西就是“别怪我重色轻友，要怪就怪这该死的爱情。你要敢动野原琳一根手指头，咱们以后再也不能做朋友”。

在追求野原琳这件事情上，带土不仅要卡卡西给他点赞，还要给他打赏，从精神到物质实名赞助他高贵伟大的人间真情。平时三天两头问卡卡西借钱借东西，向卡卡西咨询五花八门的感情问题，还不许卡卡西跟琳发信息，遇上过年过节，更是变本加厉压榨卡卡西。

2011年的情人节，带土声称要做出“爱的宣言”，穿了他最炫酷的皮衣，抹了他从来没开过盒的发胶，对着洗手间的镜子扭来扭去瞎臭美。

“卡卡西，过来帮我修剪一下！”带土摸了一把新长出来刺拉拉的胡茬。

“自己没长手么？”对面翻来一个冷冷的白眼。

“今天太兴奋，手抖，破相了就不好了。”

“事儿精。”

剃须刀贴着带土的脸颊平稳的滑动着。握着剃须刀的手白皙如雪，修长的手指在带土眼皮下面来回晃动。

“卡卡西，你那台小摩托借我骑一下。”带土在镜子前拍了拍干干净净的脸，伸手问卡卡西要车钥匙 — 那会儿卡卡西刚刚置办了一台时下流行的摩托车，开起来一路生风，满大街的行人都移不开眼。

“你要去哪？”

“城区新开的餐厅……”带土脸涨得微红，“约了琳，一起吃饭……”

“吃的开心。”

“卡卡西，再借200块钱行不？”

“不是前两天刚刚借给你200么？这次又是干什么？”

“上次的钱请她看电影了。这次不一样，这不是情人节嘛，我准备买个小礼物……”

“我只剩180了……发了工资早点还我，不然真没钱吃饭了！而且……我还等着月底自来也大人的新书发售呢……”卡卡西抖了抖干瘪的钱包，把剩下零零整整的钞票都塞给了带土，这下钱包里空无一物了，“给她挑个像样点的礼物……”

“嘿嘿！真够意思！”带土拿了钱，喜笑颜开的拍怕卡卡西肩膀，“给女生礼物什么的，我没什么经验不太懂……你要不帮我选选？”

“过分了啊宇智波带土！你骑着我的车，借着我的钱，什么事情都来找我给你出主意，追到了琳算是你自己的么？再这样我真的自己下手了啊！别怪我不够哥们义气！”卡卡西做出一副心急的样子推着带土的后背往外赶人。

“岂有此理！咱们不是好兄弟么！不就应该在紧急时刻伸出援手么！哪有你这样从兄弟手里抢女人的！朋友妻不可欺，你懂不懂！”

带土自知理亏，一番指责毫无底气，他嬉皮笑脸的跑出门，跨上卡卡西的小摩托兴高采烈准备去约会。

发动机低沉的吼了几声，带土像是想起什么重要的事情，突然熄了火，三步两步跑回宿舍。他收起先前那副痞里痞气的腔调，瞳眸里多了一份不常有的深沉凝重，

“卡卡西……”

“不是赶着去约会么？又忘拿东西了？”卡卡西没好气的瞥了带土一眼。

“我想跟你说……今天是情人节，我兴许过了今晚就有对象了。那天演练场格斗之后的事儿……你忘了它吧……”

……  
……  
……

“什么演练场？哪次格斗？”

宿舍里的白炽灯灯丝霎时颤抖，光线徒然闪烁了一下，房间里黯淡之后又恢复明亮。卡卡西用精心伪饰的一脸迷惘的看着带土，目光有些恍惚，也有些落寞。

*

2011年情人节那天，带土如愿以偿的与他的女神野原琳相约在新开的高档餐厅，手捧精挑细选买来的礼物递到她面前，心脏七上八下跳的乱了节奏，面红耳赤的开了口。

坐在他对面的女孩羞涩的将褐色的短发微微一捋，别在耳后，唇瓣轻启说了些什么，笑容温婉如桌台上摇曳的烛火。

*

带土回到宿舍时已是深夜。他的室友背对着他躺在床上，把一本橘黄色封皮的书翻的哗哗作响。

“怎么样，今晚约会成功吗？”室友抬起那对死鱼眼，向带土的方向打招呼似的扫了一眼。

“嘿嘿，那当然！该说的话全说了，该办的事儿全办啦！”

“那……祝福你……”

“卡卡西，你的祝福不真诚！”带土找茬似的反咬一口，无端指责室友。

“我哪里不真诚！你还要我怎么真诚？”

“看你这酸溜溜的样子，明明就不希望我跟她在一起。”

“怎么刚找了女朋友就开始污蔑我！”卡卡西把书摔在床上，挺直了背僵硬的坐起来，看上去真的有些生气了。

“哎，怎么还生气了呢！嘿嘿，你羡慕我也是正常的。你也不容易，今天过节，送你个礼物。”带土从背包里拿出一个包装精美的大盒子，“情人节快乐。”

“你自己留着用吧。我一个人单着挺好的，用不着你同情我。我还巴不得你早点搬出去，这间宿舍就都是我的了。”

“是啊，你单着挺好的……你一个人也没什么别的朋友，唯一一个聊的来的姑娘也被我给抢走了……”带土不知趣的继续说着，火上浇油的嘲讽卡卡西原本就有点冷清的境遇。

“宇智波带土，我劝你适可而止，不要得意忘形，我也是有脾气的！”

“哎哎！气归气，礼物还是收下吧！”带土把礼物往卡卡西身边推了推，“嗯，队长？”

“我不要！你拿走！”卡卡西一把将盒子推开。

“费老大劲专门给你买的，不给我个面子么？”带土不依不饶的把盒子再一次放在卡卡西面前。察觉到室友的愠意，他反倒调皮的笑了。

“你这吊车尾能送出什么好东西，我才不稀罕……”

“我拿去给琳看了，她说你一定会喜欢的。”

“谢天谢地你们俩可算成了。以后的事情别让我再掺和。”

“嗯，以后再也不麻烦你了……别气了，拆开看看吧！”

见卡卡西无动于衷，带土便在他床边坐下来，不容分说的替他把纸盒拆开。随着包装一层层脱落，一套珍藏版「亲热天堂」展露在卡卡西面前。

“这套书不是月底才发售么？！”卡卡西攒了大半个月的钱，就是为了等到月底的新书发售，没想到这套书竟然提前躺在了他的床上。

“我托了点关系，搞到了作者签名的珍藏版预售。”

“啊！”

“不过话说，这到底是什么书啊？这么好看？我也看看行不？”带土拿过其中一本，刚要打开翻阅，却被卡卡西一巴掌打在手上。

“不行！”

“小气！分明是我给你买的！”

“绝对不行！”

……

“还在生气么？”带土把脸凑到卡卡西鼻子下面，仔细研究着对方的表情，试探性的问道。

“谢谢你，带土……”银发的室友冷冽的目光逐渐变得温柔而和煦。

“你喜欢就好。以后我会送你更好的礼物。”

“带土……我帮你从来没想过问你要什么回报，你真的没必要……”

带土像是在为自己鼓气一样咬紧了下唇，眼神里闪动着足以覆灭黑暗的热烈的光芒，起伏的胸膛里掀起阵阵波浪。这件事他想了不只一两天了，他不愿再干巴巴的想下去了，于是他萌里带凶，半是讨好，半是威胁的对他的同居一年多的室友说：

“ **卡卡西，我不想看你再单身下去了。你和我在一起，好么？** ”

*

带土的确与他的女神野原琳一起度过了一个美好的夜晚，

不过他说的，并不是“我喜欢你”。

她回应的，也不是“我也是”。

垂坠的桌布被他手心的汗渍浸湿，他两腿乱抖心慌意乱的问：“这个礼物他会喜欢么？”

她挽了挽耳边的碎发，跳跃的烛火把微笑点亮，“宇智波带土你个木头，他喜欢的是你，你送他一坨垃圾他都会开心。赶紧回去吧！你今天再不跟卡卡西告白，他真的就要跟那套「亲热天堂」过一辈子了！”

该说的话全说了，该办的事儿全办了。

*

带土与琳之间的关系说来话长。事情大约始于2010年年初，那时带土发现卡卡西和琳发送的第三条短信。短信的内容带土记不清了，但是对于带土来说，短信数量一旦超过三条，两人关系就超越了单纯的“友谊”。

所以他按照自己特立独行的思维方式和独树一帜的做人原则，单独把琳约了出来，质问她跟卡卡西是什么关系。

“我很喜欢他。”琳坦言道。

带土愁容满面。

“我也喜欢你。”琳接着说。

带土转忧为喜。

“ **但是我更喜欢你们两个在一起。** ”

带土喜极而泣。

他发自肺腑的感慨：这个世界上竟然有外表如此美貌，道德如此高尚，觉悟如此深刻，品味如此优秀，思想如此开放的女性！！

野原琳确实是一个人美心善的救世主，她与带土引人遐想的互动成功的吸引了卡卡西的注意力。更重要的是，她借“约会”的契机，慷慨大方的（有偿）提供给带土一些货真价实的干货。

“你要想搞定一个人，一定要抓住他的薄弱之处，攻其软肋。带土，你觉得卡卡西有什么缺陷？”

“他啊，他毛病多了去了。又高冷，脾气又差，处女座综合征，还得理不饶人……”带土掰着指头细数卡卡西的罪行。

“No，他缺钱！”

心思敏锐的琳一阵见血的指出完美男神旗木卡卡西唯一的“缺陷”，

“带土，你知道谈恋爱很烧钱的吧……”

“嗯嗯嗯！”带土摸摸兜里几张钞票，感同身受的点点头。

“现在的女孩子，大多都蛮现实的，如果她们意识到一个男神只能满足他们的精神需求，而不能满足她们的物质需求，那么这个男神就只会活在她们的精神世界里。”

“说人话。”带土五官皱成一团，迷惑不解。

琳俏皮的挑了一下眉毛，朝带土眨了眨眼睛，一口气道出一连串直击灵魂的人间真谛：

“你要想尽办法榨干卡卡西的腰包，这样他就丧失了谈恋爱的资本。”

“他不仅没办法跟别人谈恋爱，还得眼巴巴的看着你拿着他的钱谈恋爱。”

“而且，他还得眼巴巴的盼着你把钱还给他。”

“这，大概就是人世间最深的羁绊了……”

“带土，加油！”

就这样，带土明面上向卡卡西讨教如何追琳，暗地里找琳要「卡卡西攻略」。一年下来，谍报工作做的风生水起，演技也历练的炉火纯青。

*

“演这么大一出戏，耍我呢！”卡卡西抓起橘黄色封面的书砸在带土脑袋上。

“哎哟！疼疼疼……别光打我啊，到底行不行嘛！你倒是给句准话啊！”带土揉着一头炸毛急呼呼的逼问卡卡西。

“让我想想啊……你一个人也没什么别的朋友，唯一一个聊的来的姑娘也对你没那个意思……”卡卡西慢条斯理的模仿着带土刚才埋汰他的那副口气以牙还牙以眼还眼，“……你要是这么单着，指不定要祸害多少人。你还是在这儿祸害我一个得了……反正我也被你欺负惯了……”

“琳说的果然没错！你就是私底下暗搓搓的对我图谋不轨，还嘴硬死活不敢说！！”

2011年的情人节之夜，带土小心翼翼的牵起卡卡西的手，五指插在对方指缝中紧紧缠绕，把体温一点一点传递给对方。

随即他拿起手机，把十指相交的两只手定格在镜头里。

「 **今天我和队长一起脱单了。祝我们情人节快乐。** 」

“带土，删了吧。”卡卡西晃了一下带土手腕，像是要操纵对方的手删除那条昭告天下的宣言。

“干嘛删了？你后悔了？”

“不是……我怕你以后后悔了，留着这个不太好。”卡卡西欣喜过后闪过一丝顾虑，“万一你以后跟我分手了，或者……万一你以后想找个姑娘……这种东西传出去不太好……”

“哎我说，卡卡西！才刚刚在一起，你就连退路都想好了？！我告诉你啊，现在后悔来不及了哈，我已经正式跟全世界公开宣布了！哼，他们现在都看到我这条状态了，肯定忙着截图保存呢！”

“我不是这个意思……我是说，你就不会低调点嘛……”

“你听着，我费这么大劲好不容易把你追到，我才不想要低调！我得让全世界都知道！”带土炙热的目光把两人之间不过一尺的距离无限拉近，“我就是想大大方方跟你好，光明正大做你的男朋友。”

*

而卡卡西也是2011年2月底搬进带土的豪宅之后才知道，这家伙根本不需要朝自己借那些小钱，如果不进警局，带土完完全全可以平躺在他家阔气的复式公寓里，品着几万块的小酒，闭着眼睛数着钱，舒舒服服做个浪荡公子哥。

“带土，你也太能演了吧！当刑警太屈才了，你真的应该角逐奥斯卡！你骗我去和琳约会就算了，”卡卡西戏谑的推了带土一把，声音越来越轻，脸色越来越红，“还口口声声叫我把上次演练场格斗之后的事情全都忘了……”

“那件事，我是确实想让你忘了。”带土深沉的看着卡卡西的眼睛，一本正经的回答。

“诶……”卡卡西声线突然震颤，惊惶的尾音在空气中缥缈，“不喜欢么……”

“不是不是……只不过，趁人之危沾人便宜，不是我宇智波带土的作风！”

“你什么时候这么有良知……”

“答应我！那次不能算！”

“嗯，你说不算就不算了……”

“上次我太怂了，肯定也把你弄疼了……我想以你男朋友的身份，名正言顺的给你一个完美的第一次！”

“嗯……我看你们家卧室就挺完美的……”

*

后来带土还发了好多好多的状态，大多数都会cue到卡卡西。

「说了多少次了，这个公休日队长没有空，不跟你们出去郊游！不要再问了！这个队长是我的，谁跟我抢我跟谁急！」

「笨卡卡今天给我做了盐烧秋刀鱼 — 我叫他加了两大勺糖！好吃！」

「笨卡卡养的狗！这只狗跟他一样笨！汪汪。」

**但是这些年来所有的状态全都被账号的主人删掉了。**

光秃秃的界面上，只剩下2011年情人节的那一条。

那是卡卡西曾经想要带土删掉的一条。但此时他却暗自庆幸带土没有把它删掉。

他攥着手机驻守在2020年情人节的长夜，无助的品读着一条封印在岁月里的告白。

照片里两只牵着的手紧握着一段难以忘却的回忆。他将手覆上冰冷的手机屏幕，却抓不住镜头里另一只手。

他无法想象，带土是在什么时候，怀着怎样的心情，把之前的状态一条一条全都清空的。带土在一次又一次按下删除键的时候，会不会想起那时那个傻乎乎的自己，会不会想起那个为他着迷的卡卡西，会不会怀念那段他们执手共度的日子。

亦或者，带土把曾经的自己，一点一点删掉了。

带土曾经没心没肺的说了不少废话。删掉就删掉吧。那些都不重要了。

仅剩的那一条，是他忘记了，还是他舍不得？

*

晨曦将白雪照的通透而发亮。卡卡西再次将那件皮衣披在身上，匆匆走出房门，去往南贺川的方向。

锁上手机屏幕时，他用耳语般的轻声说，

“情人节快乐，带土。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 演练场格斗之后发生的事情，就是你们想象的那种事情 — 就是别的什么地方格斗……（有必要写出来吗？？）
> 
> 谈恋爱和案情发展很难平衡。好难哦！


	6. 针

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后半场大剂量原著向刀子预警：神无毗桥带土之死和「三尾」事件琳之死。

2月15日早上7点15分，旗木卡卡西回到木叶警局，指尖夹携着烟卷中尼古丁的辛辣，领口弥漫着南贺川上飞雪的岑寂。

他推开玻璃门前用来防寒的棉布门帘，正巧与刚刚进门的玄间打了个照面。

“卡卡西！”玄间一把拉住他，眼睛瞪大了一圈煞有介事的问，“昨晚上怎么回事？你怎么一声招呼不打一个人回去了？”

“哦，我有点私事就先回去了。”

“情人节晚上你有什么私事？”玄间挡在卡卡西前面封死了他上楼的去路，“哎哎哎，我可听带土说，你昨晚上跟那个叫华冰的女的喝高了……你别是跟犯罪分子回家喝下半场去了吧？”

“别听他瞎说。没有的事儿。”

“你俩到底怎么回事儿？闹别扭呢？”

“你也是挺幽默。分都分了，哪还有什么别扭可闹的。”

“你俩倒是分的干净。那我问你，你身上这件衣服哪来的？”玄间装模作样的弹了弹卡卡西皮衣的领子上不存在的灰尘 — 他当然记得，昨天出任务的时候，这件衣服明明是穿在带土身上。

“唉……真不是你想的那样……”卡卡西探进皮衣口袋更深的地方，隔着布料和枪套，他可以摸得出带土配枪的形状。

“你是没见着他昨天晚上那样子，坐立不安心神不宁，分明就还是惦记着你……”玄间带着一分调侃的意味推了一把卡卡西的肩膀，“而且他还叫我开车跟了你一路，看着你回家才叫我开走……”

“什么？！”

“老实交代，你那玫瑰花买给谁的？”玄间抖了一下眉，戏谑的问道。

“没谁。自己买着玩的……”玫瑰花确实是他买来给自己的，不过卡卡西头一次说真话说的如此底虚，都不敢直视玄间的目光。

“你逗我呢！大晚上的，一个人自己玩呢？你倒是玩的挺开心的，人家宇智波队长昨天叹了一路的气。”

“他那估计是烟瘾犯了吧……”卡卡西一笑而过，“就他那个记性，我俩那点破事，估计早就忘了……”

“你这话狠得我都心疼。人心都是肉长的，你俩什么情分，哪能说忘就忘了！卡卡西，你也别死要面子就这么硬撑着。你找他好好说说，哪有说不明白的道理……”

“唉……其实现在这样也挺好的……”

他虽然不再是自己的恋人，可是他回来了，他还平安的活着，除去那些曾经的十指相交耳鬓厮磨，他们的生活亦如以往一样，跌跌撞撞却又平稳的继续进行着。这已经是上天对于他的眷顾了。他本应该心怀感恩，本应该知足快乐。可是人总是贪婪的，一旦触之可及，就疯狂的想要得到更多。

“好不好你自己心里知道。”玄间看得到卡卡西眼角暗沉下去的光。

“你教育我倒是挺有一套，该干的正事干了么？昨晚收集的指纹和唇纹做检验没有？”卡卡西无心在与玄间絮絮叨叨一段不可能有结果的感情，索性把话题转移到案情上。

“我这不是正在去做检验的路上嘛！顺便给你做做思想工作。”

“别耍嘴皮子了，你要真的关心我，就请珍惜一下我的劳动成果行么？”

“哎，昨晚上让你受累了哈！”玄间做了个夸张的表情，三步两步走的没了影。

玄间走后，卡卡西来到二楼办公室。宇智波带土正坐在办公桌上翻阅卷宗。经过了一个不算平静的夜晚，他看上去并无一丝倦意。见卡卡西来了，他拿起桌上一个可爱的粉红色盒子扔过去，

“送你的。”

一盒巧克力划过一道弧线落在卡卡西手中。

“哟，宇智波队长还挺贴心的，是为昨天滥用职权出言不逊给我赔礼道歉么？大可不必的，我没那么狭隘……”

“你酒还没醒吧。”带土卸下了昨晚那副妒火中烧的气焰，换上了一副若无其事的口吻，“缉毒小组新来的那个，叫什么来着，反正字条上写着呢……她送你的。你又没有工位，她就放在我办公桌上了，差点让我给吃了……”

“我不爱吃甜的，你留着吧。”得知这件礼物的出处，卡卡西片刻前没轻没重的嬉笑霎时了无踪影。

“人家姑娘对你一片心意，我吃了算什么……”带土把手上的卷宗打开又合上，“你拿回去吧，自己不吃还可以送给别的姑娘……不过，昨晚上华冰那样的就算了，不安全。”

“宇智波队长，您真是管的挺宽的。”说着卡卡西把巧克力使劲塞进挎包里，包装纸都被这股奇怪的力气弄皱了。然后他把身上那件皮衣没好气的一把扯下来，一挥手朝带土甩过去。

“我工作风格就是这样的，一起合作的话，也希望你习惯一下。”带土不紧不慢的套上衣服，掏出手机自顾自的玩了起来。

习惯你个鬼。卡卡西气的有点想笑 — 宇智波带土管得有多宽他自然不可能不知道。原来在一起的时候，带土恨不得一天翻他手机几十次，某些好友（比如大和，凯等人）发来的信息也必须经带土的手回复。只要卡卡西出的任务，他都要强行加入；只要卡卡西赴的局，他都要随着。以至于后来队里面喊KTV，狼人杀之类的娱乐活动，只要叫上卡卡西，大家就会默认带土一定也会来的。

你自己记性不好就算了，你真当我不认得你么！卡卡西的表情在别扭的愤怒和莫名其妙的好笑中来回转换，气息乱的说不出一句话。

从某种角度来说，宇智波带土，还是当年那个宇智波带土。

 **就连丢三落四这样的坏习惯，也没有改掉。** 卡卡西不动声色的将手插进长裤口袋，捏着情人节之夜从南贺川新采集的证据微微一笑。

*

半小时后，玄间取了检测报告回到带土的办公室，几人联系了缉毒小组的成员一起找波风水门讨论案情进展。然而一贯意气昂扬的波风队长今天看上去有些不适，也许是因为疲乏，他的眼眶也凹陷下去，澄澈的蓝眸被阴霾遮蔽似的黯淡了几分。厚厚一层口罩更让他沙哑的声色显得瓮声瓮气，原本连贯的发言被一阵阵急促的咳嗽打乱。

“波风队长，您要不要去卫生站那边查查看有没有感染病毒什么的？倒不是什么别的意思，特殊时期，我当然盼着您没事……而且，您也有些日子没做过体检了……“玄间停下手中的笔，关切的问道。

波风水门看看墙上的时钟 — 时间尚早。他把手头几样材料交给几位下属，简单的交代了一下任务，起身准备离开。

“我也去。”带土紧随其后跟了上去。

卡卡西警觉的扫视着房间里每个人的表情，迫切的背好挎包，走到水门身旁说：“我跟你们一起去。”

“做个化验至于这么多人跟着来吗。没事儿都在这里好好查案子，我回头告诉你们结果。”

然而水门的劝阻和他的嗓音一样，没有半分力度。他曾经的两位爱徒谁也没有因此而让步，二话不说把他压上了去往警区卫生医疗中心的车。

*

“检测结果是阴性。各项指标也一切正常。”医生推了推口罩，指着化验单上病毒感染那一栏，“可能是咽喉炎症，或者是季节性过敏反应。目前没有发热症状，可以排除是普通的流感。”

“那就好。”水门转身对带土和卡卡西说，“我没事儿，你们赶紧回去吧。”

“不过说到流感，病历上说你今年还没有打过流感疫苗。既然今天正好来这里做检查，我建议还是补一针。”医生看了看病历，又对水门说。

“好的。”水门在诊室的座位上坐好，把衬衣的袖口挽到上臂处。

医生从柜子里拿出流感疫苗的试剂，戴上医用手套，用拇指推开试剂顶端的开口。一手从包装袋里拆出一只崭新的注射器，熟练的将试剂吸进针筒里。

针管在空气中停留了一秒，锃亮的针口排出针筒里多余的空气后喷出一滴晶莹的液体，针尖在白炽灯下闪过一道森森寒光。悬在半空的针还未扎在水门的手臂，却早已扎在了卡卡西心头。无形的恐惧在卡卡西的眼中无限放大，他的耳畔嘶吼着莫须有的惊声尖叫，脑子里如有千尺惊涛骇浪，翻江倒海的把记忆的碎片再次涌到他的眼前。

*

2013年冬天。同样是在这间卫生医疗中心，卡卡西接受了长达半年的PTSD心理治疗。

“请你试着回忆一下当时的场景。”医师用平稳的语调不带感情的提问。

他合上双眼，挥之不去的画面逐一闪现。宇智波带土手执「神威」与他并肩立于军事要道神无毗桥上，与他们对峙的是岩隐村的军火走私团伙。那是一场恶战。枪鸣弹响不绝于耳，石桥上已躺着不少具鲜血淋漓的横尸，有木叶的，也有岩隐的。

木叶的增援迟迟没有赶到。桥上只剩下带土与他二人寡不敌众，就在这样九死一生的紧要关头，对面号称头目的男人抽出一支手榴弹，拔掉保险环，一道吐着白烟的抛物线向他们的方向投掷而来，吐着火苗的弹口如蟒蛇作祟的信子丝丝闪烁。

在这样狭窄的桥上，一颗榴弹的炮火让人无处可躲。然而带土在这样的绝境之中，竟为卡卡西劈出一条生路。他奋不顾身的飞身而起，张开双臂扑在了卡卡西身上，用血肉之躯硬生生挡下万千炮火。榴弹的碎片燃着滚烫的火焰在带土身上划出无数道足以致死的尖锐的裂口，而他似乎感受不到一丝疼痛，眼中尽是前所未有的温柔，硝烟在他眼角散尽，黑瞳中闪耀着万丈光芒。

在那次爆炸中，卡卡西身上仅有的一道伤口，是被一粒游走的碎弹片打到左眼。温热的液体沿着脸颊滴落，视线里一切变成了恐怖的血红色。

为了保护卡卡西而身负重伤的带土，竭尽最后一丝力气，向敌方冲了几步，引来一杆杆直指头颅的枪膛。知道自己吸引了对方所有的枪火，带土向后兀的纵身一跃，坠入了滚滚浪涛之中。

一声声枪炮慌不择措的打在阴冷潮湿的空气中，打到的只是一片虚空。

……

“你能用几个简单的词语来形容当时的感受吗？”

当时是没有任何感受的。在危急时刻，人的身体总是比大脑更先做出反应。

没有时间让他多想。卡卡西没有片刻犹豫，他趁着混乱的空隙，借着烟雾的掩护发动攻击。持枪抬手，瞄准目标，发射子弹，一系列动作一气呵成，精准无误的击毙了岩隐残存的几名武力。

可是在任务完成的一瞬间，他的精神却却彻彻底底的坍塌了 — 恐惧，惊愕，焦虑，悲痛，无助。这些词汇都不能够形容他的感受。世上的语言如此苍白，没有任何词汇可以描述痛失所爱的黑色。他跪在破败的石桥上，在一片东倒西歪的尸体中，一次一次念着带土的名字，回应他的，只有寒风中空灵缥缈的回声。

他不受控制的流下眼泪，与左眼止不住的血混为一谈，凝成一串血泪。

而曾经拥抱他的那具带着温度的身体，变成尸骨，下落不明。慰灵碑上浅浅一行名字，雕铸着他前半生一往情深。

……

“下面你需要回忆下一个事件。我会在你叙述的过程中干预你的眼球运动，目的是减缓你生理性的焦虑。”

野原琳因私自调查一起走私贩毒事件被雾隐的毒枭挟持为人质。挟持者脸上裹着黑纱不辨面目，可那股狂妄的杀气却是卡卡西从未见过的。

对方将琳死死抵在身前，给一枪击毙造成了极大的障碍。卡卡西确信自己瞄准了对方太阳穴，可是在他出手的瞬间，琳像是寻死一般扑上了那颗迎面飞来的子弹。

弹片穿膛而过，褐色的短发在凌乱的风中摇晃，纤弱的身躯应声倒地，衣襟在血泊中红的瘆人。

她死前带着虚弱的微笑说：“如果一定要死的话，我希望死在你手上……”

就这样，从未失手过的木叶第一技师旗木卡卡西，因为自己的失误，亲手杀害了挚友。即使是在后来琳体内查出致命剧毒「三尾」，他仍然自责的认为，是他的那一枪，直接结束了琳的生命。

挟持琳的犯人落荒而逃，再也没了音讯。

不久后他递上辞呈，草草结束了作为职业刑警的生活。

……

“经过一个疗程的治疗，我们不得不遗憾的告诉你，单纯心理干预的成效不是很显著。接下来建议采取注射性药物治疗。治疗的目标是减少闯入性思维和意象、恐惧性回避、病理性过度警觉、愤怒以及抑郁。这几种试剂针对你现在的病情能够取得比较有效的成果。”

颈部交感神经链的星状神经节，是注射局部镇定剂的最佳位置。

酒精棉球在他白皙的脖颈上轻轻滚过，那一丝不足一厘米的寒凉，凉彻心扉。

起初他总会不自主的反抗，但后来即使他不再挣扎，仍会被几名医护人员强行按压在医疗室硬邦邦的座椅上。一双失焦的眼睛无神的盯着白炽灯凄哀的冷光，任凭锐利的针尖一次又一次的扎入他颈部，将一管又一管的强效抑制剂一点一点打进雪青色的静脉里，也将那些汹涌澎湃的爱恋一点一点抽走。

“配合治疗。一切会变好的。”他们对他说。

细密的针口覆盖了浓烈的吻痕，钝重的麻木取代了不可抑制的冲动。从此那些排山倒海的痛苦不复，那些刻骨铭心的幸福亦不复。

**一针又一针的，他们把他记忆中的宇智波带土，扎的七零八落。**

这样的药物治疗着实是有效的。

在那之后，宇智波带土没有再出现在他的噩梦中。

因为他再也没有做过梦。

*

2月15日中午，卡卡西恢复清醒的时候，他正歪着身子坐在另一间诊室的座位上，上半身瘫软无力的倒在带土怀里。那件皮衣不知什么时候又回到了他身上，搞得他四面八方全是那件皮衣的味道。

“你醒了！哪里不舒服？”抱着卡卡西的手臂慌乱的剧烈颤抖。

“带土……水……”

水门去饮水机接了一杯水交到带土手中。带土拉开卡卡西的口罩，把纸杯贴在他唇边，扶他坐直，托着杯子喂他喝下去。

“好点没？”带土放下杯子，轻轻拍了拍卡卡西后背，就像怕婴儿呛到一样。

“我没事……晕针而已……休息一下就好了……”

直到对方滚烫的手握上了他的，卡卡西才感到自己的体温低的有些不可思议。

“怎么回事？什么时候开始晕针的？”

“……跟你没关系。”

卡卡西刻意又坐直一些，与皮衣的主人隔开些距离 — 然而这样的举措，在对方看来都是徒劳。他的手仍然被握的很紧很紧，骨节被攥的生疼。

“过来测一下血压。”医生把血压计和体温计放在桌上，“只是突发性应激反应，休息一下应该没有太大问题。”

“我晕了这么久么？”卡卡西量血压时看到医生手上明晃晃的腕表 — 距离他们来到这里的时间，已经过了几个钟头。

“我的表时间不准……”医生把手放到背后，抬头示意诊室的挂钟，“没多久，不过几分钟而已。”

“哦……”

*

回程的路畅通无阻，带土载着两位病患，所以开的比来时更平稳一些。在引擎低声的轰鸣和有节奏的颠簸之中，卡卡西昏昏沉沉的开启一段尘封的回忆。

**“照顾好琳！”**

石桥上的斑驳的砖块节节断裂，青灰色的碎屑随着厚重的硝烟漫天飞舞，脚下凹凸不平的地面随着爆炸声而震颤。

**“不要想我！”**

桥下湍急的河水将宇智波带土的尸体匆匆卷走，深黑色的怒涛被他喷涌的血液染的鲜红，一涌一涌拍打着河岸上的礁石。波涛的咆哮和呼啸的风声将生者的恸哭无情的覆没。

……

他无疑是个失败的队友，更是个失败的恋人。这两条简简单单的要求，他竟一条都没有做到。

这样无能而又狼狈不堪的自己，怎能配得上他心中那个英雄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD的病理和治疗方法没有任何科学依据，全都是作者主观臆断，请不要深究！


	7. 谎言药丸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实打实虐土预警。详细解释土哥2013-2020当卧底的悲惨生活。附赠演练场小两口打斗实况转播（不好看！）。  
> 你们不要说土哥是大猪蹄子了，他这七年连猪蹄子都啃不到……

宇智波带土从一段冗长的睡眠中缓缓睁开眼睛，用新生儿般懵懂的知觉一点一点辨识着周遭陌生的幻境。

**时间是2013年的秋天，地点是水之国一间废旧的仓库。**

隔着厚重的墙壁，他隐约听得到水之国经年不息的雨。阴郁的雨滴噼噼啪啪拍打在建筑顶上，粉身碎骨的化为污浊的水花。

带土艰难的抬起打着石膏的右臂，费力的判定着身体的状况 — 他还活着，支离破碎的活着。

在他的上一段记忆里，榴弹的碎片疾风骤雨般刺进皮肉筋骨，千刀万剐凌迟半边身体，河面上阴冷的风叫嚣着在他千疮百孔的皮肤上来回撕扯，又在他耳边留下一声声恶毒的诅咒。他被浩大的重力牵引着，在枪林弹雨的间隙中坠落，直至冰冷的河水将他吞没。

随着意识恢复，侵袭而来的疼痛也愈渐清晰。时间以奇特的方式被记录着，透过他身上层层叠叠的绷带和盘根错节的导管提醒他，神无毗桥的任务并没有过去太久。

而他的另一个任务，也即将揭开序幕。

“神无毗桥的那边就是水之国。「晓」组织应该安排了人在那里监视桥上所有人的一举一动。如果你能够顺利活着抵达对岸，你就已经完成了一半任务。”神无毗桥任务前夕，波风水门指着桌上的地图对带土说。

“了解。”

“剩下的一半，也许需要很长的时间。”水门把地图撤走，瞳孔中的湛蓝色愈加凝重，“你需要潜伏在「晓」，逐步渗透，尽可能收集他们的情报，等待时机成熟再联系木叶将他们一举歼灭。这项任务需要极大的耐心，切勿操之过急打草惊蛇。”

“我会尽力的。”

“木叶警局在整个潜伏任务期间，不会给予你任何的资源。希望你能够理解。”

“嗯。”带土点点头。

“带土……你确定真的要执行这项任务？”水门最后一次向他确认。

警局领导在内部会议上一致决定，潜伏的任务应由在国家情报部门受过专业培训的旗木卡卡西完成。会议的内容被刚好路过办公室的带土凑巧听到，于是他在在卡卡西本人得知消息之前，单独与水门见面，毛遂自荐把自己推到了风口浪尖。

作为前任公安局长宇智波斑的族人，宇智波带土实力自然不可小觑，几年来在小队里的成绩也是有目共睹。权衡再三，水门还是将这项重任委以这位胆识过人的勇者。

*

仓库里浮泛着一股发霉的腐朽，黑暗中传来一阵诡异的脚步声。

“哟，你醒了，带土。”

站在面前的人皮肤惨白，脸上挂着幽灵般的阴笑，声音尖锐刺耳像刮在黑板上的玻璃。

“你是谁？”带土挣扎着坐起来，身上的导管随着他的动作晃来晃去。

“我是绝。”那人怪腔怪调的做着不合格的自我介绍，“欢迎你来到「晓」。”

“为什么要救我？”

“唔，这个嘛，我也不知道。你要问问我们的头儿。”

“他在哪里？”

“他现在不在这里……我也不知道他在哪里。”绝用一根手指沿着血迹斑斑的绷带不轻不重的滑下去，一边摇头一边嬉笑着，不知是怜悯还是嘲谑，“啧啧啧，看你这样子，伤的不轻呀。”

“哼。”带土随着绝走动的方向转动了一下身体，却痛的坐不住，险些倒下去。

“来，把这个吃下去。”绝笑眯眯的拧开一个脏兮兮的药瓶，倒出两颗小药丸，“吃了就不疼了。”

“这是什么？”带土警惕打量着绝。

“吃了就知道了。”绝阴阳怪气的咧着嘴说。

会死掉吗？带土有些疑惑的接过药丸，放在手心里。绝没有准备水，他把药丸塞进干涩的嘴巴，仰头一口气吞了下去。

大约不会死的。在他昏迷的这段时间，「晓」有无数种手段让他不得好死，完全不必费心把他救活，等他醒来再害他一次。

比起一具尸体，「晓」更需要一个会说话，全身带着情报的木叶警员。只要他活着，就还有被利用的价值。警局的前辈们曾经说，那些丧心病狂的情报收集者就像饥不择食的秃鹫一样，他们绝不会放过猎物身上一丝一毫的肥肉，一定会把猎物啃得只剩下最后一根骨头。

硫磺色的粉末外面包裹着一层厚重的糖衣，在唇舌之间划过一道类似于食用香精一样甜腻腻的痕迹，甜味散尽后口腔中余留着一种古怪的苦涩，隐隐刺激着食道。

“感觉怎么样？”绝嬉皮笑脸的问他，“是不是不疼了？”

“嗯……不疼了。心里也不难受了。挺高兴的。”带土感觉心里那团沉甸甸的雾霾被一阵清风吹散，脸上挤出一个机械的微笑。

“这就对了。高高兴兴的，不好么。”

“嗯，挺好的。”

“既然不难受了，愿意跟我聊聊天么？”

“行。”

“那咱们说点开心的事吧。我最喜欢听故事啦，你给我讲讲木叶有意思的故事吧！”绝从暗处扯出一把锈迹斑斑的椅子一屁股坐上去，凳子摇摇晃晃发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

“嗯……我想想……”带土知道对方是想从他嘴里套出些关于木叶警局的信息，他非但没有任何抵触的情绪，反倒莫名其妙的想要与对方高高兴兴的聊聊天，“ **我给你讲讲笨卡卡的故事吧！** ”

“笨卡卡是什么东西？”

“笨卡卡就是一个很笨很笨的笨蛋！他笨的要死！我最讨厌他啦！”

带土兴致盎然的手舞足蹈。他没有意识到，自己奇怪的腔调与绝有几分相似。

*

“笨卡卡打不过我！他那次格斗演习就输给我了！”

带土原本想讲些更有趣的故事，不过他此时脑子里乱糟糟的冒着五彩缤纷的气泡，一时间只记得起2011年年初警校那场格斗演习。

格斗对象是随机抽的。带土最烦跟卡卡西1对1，在此之前他与卡卡西单挑的战绩胜率为0 。比试的项目五花八门 — 擒拿格斗，打靶放枪 — 但结局总是惊人的相似，他不是惜败，就是惨败，因此被同期们戏称为“万人之上，卡卡西之下的男人”。这种精神创伤远远高于打架过后的皮肉之苦。奈何冤家路窄，这一次偏偏又抽到了卡卡西，所以他只好硬着头皮上去比划比划。

“吊车尾，省点力气别打了，直接认输吧。”

卡卡西耷拉着眼皮手插在兜里，下巴轻蔑的冲带土抬了一下。这家伙diss别人这一套简直是独门绝学，杀伤力满分。很难说他尖刻的恶言恶语和不留余地的重拳出击，哪一个打的更疼。

“应该认输的人是你才对！”

带土把袖子往上一撸，手掌一抻骨节掰的咔啦啦作响，傲然之气平地而起 — 他的身体可以被打败，但他的嘴巴绝不能认输。

格斗双方都打出了动作片特效般的精彩纷呈，一招一式都像是提前排练好的，全程表现可圈可点，直教人不舍的眨眼。在场同学喝彩连连，教官们齐齐拍案叫绝。

前半程二人不分伯仲，转点发生在带土声东击西绕到卡卡西身后的佯袭。卡卡西不是毫无察觉，然而他像是轻敌一样卖了个小破绽，防御的动作慢了小半拍。带土自然不会放过这样难得的机会，乘胜追击掰过对方肩膀，扛起来就是一个侧摔。

一声钝响掀起三尺沙尘。战无不胜的旗木卡卡西懒洋洋的躺在沙地上，了无斗志的说“这次你赢了”。

带土甩了甩脑袋企图把一时间的不可思议甩掉，惊慌失措俯身扶起他的手下败将，一边扶一边琢磨哪里不对劲，是不是诡计多端的银毛队长耍花样诈降，后面说不定给自己下了什么新颖脱俗的圈套。

卡卡西确实是坦诚的倒了，倒得平稳安详。他的肩膀被带土摔脱臼了，队里让他去医务室包扎，还给他放了半天假。

晚上带土训练完回到宿舍的时候，卡卡西正以一副失败者的姿态可怜巴巴的换绷带，先前打斗时灵巧的身手统统报废，一根绷带扯来扯去死活绑不好，那样子十分别扭。

“带土……帮帮我……”卡卡西轻轻抬起眼，向带土求助。

皎洁的月华流淌在卡卡西银色的头发上，也给他裸露的上半身镀上一层美轮美奂的光。带土接过卡卡西手中的绷带坐在床边，一圈一圈缠在对付肩膀上，每一圈都比上一圈缠的更慢些。伤是带土摔的，也理应由带土照料。他卸下格斗场上胜利的欣喜，带着几分愧疚说了声对不起。对方没有回答他，只是用微微泛红的脸颊有一下没一下的碰触着他的颈窝。温热的鼻息一浪一浪扑打在他颈间，前额的碎发微微摇晃，若即若离的撩拨着他。

太近了。

他并不是没有与卡卡西如此接近过 — 格斗的时候，他们之间的距离比此时要近得多。

但他从未与卡卡西如此亲近过。近的可以看到对方手臂上肌肉紧实的线条，摸到肩头微凉的温度，闻到发丝上草本洗发水清新的香气。

当卡卡西的鼻尖蹭过他锁骨的一瞬间，带土毫无征兆的硬了。这样近的距离让他的肮脏的罪证无处遁形，他努力为自己的窘境搜索出蹩脚的借口。

卡卡西是个危险的对手。危险的处境会刺激大脑皮层，使人产生出近似乎“爱意”的错觉。

可是，如果真的危险，自己又为何迟迟不肯退撤，反而愈加想要靠近这具身体？

“队长……我会对男人硬起来……这样……是不是……不正常……”他胆战心惊的问道。

“我不知道正常不正常……不过……我恰巧也是一样呢……”

这话说的好比在热火上泼了一把油。带土原本就有“腿部躁乱综合征”，一着急就喜欢两脚乱蹬。被这话一激，他乱踢腿的坏毛病蹭蹭又上来了，砰的一脚踢在卡卡西腿上，引的对方一个膝跳反应勾着他脖子一起倒在了床上。

带土一手支着床垫，岔着腿压在卡卡西身上。身体本能的吸引力和理智的斥力对质抗衡着，将他固定在一个僵硬的姿势，进退两难。

“卡卡西……我想要了……怎么办啊……”

“既然都这样了……不如……我们做吧。”卡卡西毫无攻击力的平躺在床上，冷漠的死鱼眼里流露出鲜有的温驯，“正好，把你顺来的套子用上。”

带土哆哆嗦嗦从钱夹里掏出一只没有牌子的安全套 — 这只套子是前两天他俩审讯一个盗窃犯缴获的赃物之一。钱财什么的全都充公了，带土以权谋私顺走了这只安全套，口口声声向卡卡西宣称自己要在情人节征服女神。

而此时这只安全套被卡卡西抢到手上。骨节分明的一双手用不太娴熟的技法把透明硅胶套置于性器顶端，然后沿着柱身一点一点滑下去。随着卡卡西手上的动作，性器也肉眼可见的膨胀成不可思议的尺度。

“有点紧……”原来戴套是这样的感觉吗？那只被舒展开的套好死不死勒在柱身三分之二处，卡的带土有点痒痒却又不敢乱动。

“谁叫你随手顺的！你这个尺寸应该用加大码的……”

“你……确定真的要么……”带土拽着卡卡西的平角内裤犹豫了一下，干净的灰色棉布内裤和他白发光的皮肤都与性欲毫不相干，纯的让人下不去手。

“爱做不做，不做我自己解决了。”卡卡西有点倔气的扯开自己内裤蹬到了脚踝处。

“哎！谁说不要了！这种时候不能耍赖啊……”带土瘪着嘴抱怨，身上火烧火燎的也不管什么仁义道德了。他咬了咬牙狠了狠心，稀里糊涂把自己塞进去，莽撞的乱动几下。

原来做爱是这样的感觉。狭窄的肉壁将他夹的很紧很紧，每进入一点快感便深刻一分。带土掐着卡卡西的腰全身兴奋的发抖，随着性子胡来了几下，正在兴头上，却听见卡卡西叫他“别太快，轻一点”。

带土抹了一把额头上渗出的汗，吓得一动不动都不敢大声喘气。卡卡西脸色很不对，两条细眉紧锁，唇瓣抿的失了血色，一只手惨兮兮的在床单上抓出一道道皱褶。

糟了糟了。弄疼他了。

“啊……对不起对不起……”带土看着身下的人这副可怜兮兮的样子，再也爽不起来了，心疼全身上下都软下来。刚才还兴致勃勃的小兄弟一下子没了气势，垂头丧气的瘪了下去，哧溜一下从甬道里滑出去。

尴尬的是，带土出来了，那只套子还在卡卡西身体里面。

“疼么？你要是疼，我也不想要了……”带土又羞愧又气恼的皱起鼻子，不知所措的哼哼唧唧，下半身暂且丧失能力。他怨自己太着急，光顾着自己高兴不会照顾人。

“疼。但是是肩疼。”卡卡西仍是一副毫无防备的模样，泰然自若的讲着骚话，“你把我操爽了，我就感觉不到肩疼了。”

带土胸肌腹肌一阵乱颤，腿也忍不住抽搐。

然后卡卡西像一个经验老道的不良职业从事者一样，老练的把套子从里面抠出来丢进垃圾桶，轻声安慰带土，“戴着这个你也不会舒服的。别用了。”

“嗯……”带土撒娇似的抓住卡卡西腕子，掰到自己半软不硬的阳具上，“卡卡西……你帮我撸一下……”

纤长的手指覆上滚烫的性器，勾魂摄魄的上下套弄，“亲吻会引起性兴奋……书上是这么说的……”

随后，卡卡西伸长脖颈，将柔软的唇瓣贴在带土嘴唇上，欲纵还休的轻轻啄着，啄的带土心头生起一股抓挠不到的痒，急的他按住卡卡西后脑勺连啃带咬，不遗余力的回吻这个引火烧身之人。一吻分别，两人唇角还弥留着藕断丝连的涎液，带头仗着身下雄姿给自己壮胆，故意责备卡卡西，

“你平时都看些什么乱七八糟的书！”

“你管我看什么。”卡卡西一边无力的还嘴，一边用力的把带土拉近身边。

带土再次挺身而入。没有安全套的那层隔膜，他更加透彻的感受着温润的肠液和细致的软肉，每一分刺激都在深入和抽出之间更加清晰。初次体验，带土的技巧算不上高超，可是在卡卡西的鼓舞下，他找回了格斗场上的英武，渐入佳境越战越勇，每一次大胆的探索都在对方一阵阵沉吟中得到美妙的回复。片刻间，肠壁已化为一条纵情的河流，黏黏腻腻的汁液灌溉着壮硕的性器，万般温柔的引诱带土进入更幽深处。

“带土……你看看我……你看我这里……我给你操的好硬啊……”

带土低头看见卡卡西一脸涣散迷离，同样尺寸不小的性器抵着自己腹肌的轮廓来来回回摩擦，躁动不安的顶来顶去，在他股沟中划出一条条淫光潋滟的水痕 — 银发的队长像是缺乏色素一样，全身上下都是清清淡淡的浅色，那具性器大约是他身上肤色最深的地方了，对比他雪色的大腿根和白嫩的臀瓣，显得格外突兀，也格外淫糜。

“带土……你抓着我，我想射在你手上……”卡卡西声线随着扭动的身姿跌宕起伏。

雄性的本能让带土无法自持，他抓住那根惹人着火的阴茎粗鲁的撸动，胯下也更加威猛的抽插着。他身上每一粒毛孔都欣喜若狂的张开了，疯狂汲取着前所未有的人间欢愉 — 他正在无比淫荡的侵犯着那个孤高冷漠的银毛队长，单是这样的想法就让他血脉喷张，更别提那家伙叫哑了的嗓子和流着泪的眼角了。

两具年轻健硕的身体用生涩的姿势汹涌的碰撞着，狭小的警校宿舍里热血沸腾，欲焰张扬。精液肆无忌惮的喷溅在他们身上，浸湿了被褥，滴落在床角。

百叶窗将静谧月色拆分成若干银白的条纹，宿舍里暖气烧的温吞，一个只属于木叶警校301宿舍的秘密幽幽弥散在尚未平息的粗喘中。带土把脸埋在枕头里，把卡卡西轻轻揽如怀中，小心翼翼不碰到他受伤的肩膀。兽欲退却之后，他变得温柔，却也变得优柔。

“我们这样……被别人知道怎么办啊……”

“不会的。万一发现了，就说是我蛊惑你的。”

卡卡西翻过身没再说什么。

*

带土拥着怀中银色的背影，胡思乱想了整整一晚上，想着他们俩之间的关系会变成什么样。他思前想后，还是决定先跟对方道个歉 — 为了自己的生涩，为了自己的鲁莽。

“卡卡西……昨天晚上……是我一时冲动没忍住，真的对不起……”

“哦，没什么对不起的，你别多想。我们都是有正常生理需求又没有合适异性，不得已而为之罢了。这件事过去就过去了，别再想了。”

“但是……”

“走吧，训练要迟到了。”

“你的伤……”

“已经没事了。”

笨卡卡怎么可以这么笨呢！都不让他把话说完就把他拒绝了！什么叫做“不得已而为之”啊！有那么不情愿吗？！

还是说……自己的表现有那么差吗……

带土有点委屈。他真正想说的，根本就还没有说出口。

卡卡西，昨天晚上是我一时冲动没忍住，真的对不起。 **但是，就算没有发生那样的事情，我也是真心喜欢你的。我可以做你男朋友和你认认真真交往么？**

那个有些狼狈，却又妙不可言的夜晚，带着羞耻，带着暧昧，藏匿在暗夜中，弥留在带土心间。

*

“前辈，今天还要听笨卡卡的故事吗？”

“今天不说故事了，做些正经事。”

“哎？”

“伤好的差不多，是时候带你见头儿了。”

绝把带土引入一间密室。

传闻中早已因公殉职的前任公安局局长宇智波斑端坐在正中，微笑着对他说：

“我等你很久了，宇智波带土。”

*

水之国绵长的雨季如同他无休无止的梦境，他在一场虚妄的海市蜃楼里，对着盛大的幻境独自狂欢。

高浓度亢奋剂让他忘却了身心的痛苦，给他带来一种人造的，强制性的，凭空虚构，却近似乎真实的快乐。

不知是不是因为他疤痕累累的脸太过引人注意，绝给了他一个虎纹面具。他接过面具挂在脸上。从此，他不再是那个爱憎分明，嫉恶如仇的英雄宇智波带土，而是一个叫做“阿飞”的，爱讲故事的怪人。

到最后绝也不知道带土口中的“笨卡卡”究竟是谁。

带土自己也不知道了。像“阿飞”一样，“笨卡卡”变成一个臆想中塑造的角色，被他讲成一段段真假参半的故事。

那些暗无天日的岁月里，他吞食着一颗又一颗药丸，演着一出又一出滑稽的独角戏，用最浮夸的语调，讲着最难过的笑话。

只有在药效褪去的短暂缝隙里，他才会寻回些宇智波带土的记忆。在每一个清醒的瞬间，钻心剜骨的疼痛暴虐的撕碎飘飘然的快乐，真真切切的悲哀清清楚楚的告诉他，这样的身体不属于他，这样的快乐也不属于他。

*

七年里，“阿飞”随「晓」组织辗转于水之国一个个藏污纳垢的据点。期间他陆陆续续收集了「晓」的全部情报，也陆陆续续为「晓」做了不少不干不净的事情。

他亲眼见证了琳的死，也亲手杀死了很多像琳一样的人。

终于，在2020年年初，宇智波斑交于他最后一项来自于「晓」的任务：

回到木叶警局做「晓」的卧底，收集那里关于人造毒药的全部信息。

最后，亲手杀死波风水门。

**这是他再次作为宇智波带土回到木叶的唯一条件。**

*

“阿飞是坏人这件事可千万不能让笨卡卡知道呀！”

阿飞把剩余的药片倒进马桶里冲掉，然后合上马桶盖子，坐在上面点开手机里那个早就没人在用的社交平台软件，一边傻笑，一边流着泪，把上面花花绿绿的状态，一条一条删掉了。

当他想要在2011年2月14日的状态下点击“删除”的时候，一滴浑浊的泪打在屏幕上，模糊了“删除”的字眼。

“阿飞才没有哭。一定是笨卡卡不想让阿飞删掉它。”

阿飞用脏兮兮的手背抹了抹眼角，终是没有删掉那双紧握着的手。

如果当初他没有走，那么他们现在还在一起。

但如果有人必须要承受更大的痛苦，他希望那个人是他自己。


	8. Good Cop Bad Cop

木叶警局大楼的窗子年久失修，二月底的寒风依然刺骨，呼啸着穿透房间。总队长波风水门把脸埋进手心，对着桌上一沓厚厚的卷宗按了按酸胀的眼眶。

波风队长近来身体状况不是很好。咳嗽的症状加重了不少，有时连呼吸都不太顺畅。他浑浊的眼睛里充满了沉重的疲惫，眼角也爬上了几缕细密的皱纹。

后来又去医院的检测，也并没有检测出新冠病毒。不过是过劳引起的感冒而已 — 在被同事们问及时，他轻描淡写的说道。

然而休息对于水门来说，向来是极大的奢侈。手上数件重案要案刻不容缓，一天里若干会议排满了他的日程表。

南贺川投毒案件进展迅速。根据之前采集到的指纹和唇纹，情报小组很快锁定了重要联系人华冰近期的行动轨迹 — 这个女人曾经在1月17日出现在短册街一带，与一名买家接头。分析华冰与死者羽高二者的通话记录之后，组内成员初步断定，华冰的这次现身，很可能是与羽高交换某种违//禁//药物。

案件负责人之一的卡卡西从情报小组那里取了资料，去带土的办公室汇报。分队长的办公室位于警局二楼的转角处，可能是因为朝向的缘故，采光，通风，取暖都很糟糕。有人说这间屋子风水不好，在里面待过的人仕途都不是很顺利。不过刑警的运气，哪个能好到哪里去，位置越高，命越薄。这样的说辞，不过是迷信罢了。

办公室空无一人，桌上零零散散的文件乱糟糟的摆放着，半杯茶水不温不火的冒着白气，一件皮衣歪歪斜斜的搭在座椅靠背上，口袋里毫无意外的冒出烟盒的一角。

卡卡西警觉的环视四周，然后从里面把办公室的门轻轻锁上。这间曾经属于自己的办公室，他再熟悉不过了，以至于他现在还留着一份办公桌抽屉的备用钥匙 — 即便是刑侦大队的领导，也有百密一疏的时候。他们把旗木卡卡西所有的档案销毁的一干二净之后，唯独忘了没收这把钥匙。

钥匙插进孔里，顺时针旋转半周，一排抽屉便被解锁了。

抽屉里塞满了五花八门的纸张，有关于案情的文件，也有些新闻报道。抽屉底端压着一摞字面朝下的纸，卡卡西小心翼翼的抽出一张翻过来。

那是一份近年来关于名为「尾兽」的人工合成类型毒药的研究报告，上面详细记录了木叶对于每一起「尾兽」相关事件的调查。其中「九尾」二字上，被红色的圆珠笔画上了一个圆圈。

「尾兽」属于木叶警局高级保密情报，知道的人员仅有几位高层领导，相关资料全部保存在波风水门的办公室，其他人没有任何权限借阅。而这样的资料，又是为何出现在带土抽屉里的的呢？

他把纸张放回原来的位置，重新锁好抽屉匆匆撤离。

**宇智波带土本应该在这里的。**

*

从二楼分队长的办公室，到达三楼波风水门的办公室，最快需要1分钟。

而卡卡西抵达总队长办公室门口的时候，精准的用了60秒。

首先进入他视野的，却是宇智波带土。

从他的角度看上去，带土背着光像一片巨大的黑色阴影，把波风水门金色的头发密不透风的挡上，一只布满伤疤的手拿着什么东西送到了水门眼前，对方接过去，仰头做了一个吞咽的动作。

卡卡西将手半握成拳，象征自己到来的拍门声突兀而急促。

黑发的分队长闻声转过身子的一瞬间，脸上带着一丝不合时宜的惊慌。

**旗木卡卡西本不应该在这里的。**

*

波风水门倒是一贯的镇定自若，绕过带土走向卡卡西，行若无事的询问卡卡西案件是不是有了新的突破，要不要开会讨论。

“宇智波队长没跟您汇报么？”卡卡西审判似的看着带土。

“带土被安排了其他任务，我们还没来得及讨论南贺川的案子。”水门的不惊不乱的笑了笑。

“其他任务？”卡卡西不解的问。

“一桩小事罢了，我多忙活两天就搞定了。”带土若无其事的摆摆手搪塞卡卡西。

“卡卡西，南贺川的案件，有必要的话，麻烦你负责安排一下会议，讨论下一步方案。”水门向卡卡西投以信任的目光，“没什么要汇报的话，你们就别在这里跟我这个病人挤着了，出去干活儿吧。”

卡卡西有些不情愿的走出去。见他走的慢，带土索性在他后背推了一把，端着一副上级领导的架子打着官腔，

“怎么现在这么磨蹭！你越级报告的时候，跑的倒是挺快！”

“你新接的任务，是什么任务？”卡卡西停下来问带土。

“旗木警官，你今天问题有点多啊。不是说了么，不是你的事儿你少管。专心办你自己的案子！”

“我的事情你每一件都要插手，你的任务我连问一句都不可以？宇智波队长未免太过双标了吧。”

“旗木警官是在担心我么？”带土嘴角飘着一丝轻薄的嬉笑。

“我是担心，万一你这个吊车尾又跟上回一样二话不说的死了，我给谁汇报工作？”卡卡西五味陈杂的心情尽在一个走心到位的白眼里。

“工作的话，组织上自然会给你委派新的队长的。我看你还是花点时间找个新的对象，别每天扫个吊车尾，多没意思……”带土像是怜悯对方似的拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

“呵。”卡卡西嗓子里憋出一声自嘲而又轻蔑的哼笑，“你再挂了我发誓肯定不扫！我都不知道我扫的是谁的前男友……”

“我命硬着呢，死不了。”

“你就是嘴硬而已。”

“你竟敢对上级如此无礼？我改主意了，这个任务我让你临时加入。你现在自己先去仓库码头那边，等着我下一步指示。我处理点事情，马上过去与你会合。”

*

仓库码头上吹着咸湿的冷风，放眼所及尽是一片灰白的沉沉雾霭。河水迅疾，一艘艘货轮在河面上在发出呜咽般的鸣笛，与海鸥的孤寂的鸣叫汇合成一片不和谐的交响。

服从命令是刑警的天职。卡卡西隐藏在一堆废弃的集装箱后面，安静的等候带土的信号。

**然而他等来的是一声猝不及防的枪响。**

一阵锐痛沿着卡卡西的小腿一路攀爬到头颅，他蹲下身用手掌覆在痛处，意识到自己脚踝上中了一枪。

硝烟融入弥漫的大雾，把袭击者的身影完美的隐藏起来。一片幽渺之中，卡卡西隐隐约约看见一只橘黄色的面具。

片刻之后，带土急急慌慌赶到现场，蹲在卡卡西旁边。

“怎么样？伤的严重吗？”

“擦伤而已，子弹在这儿呢。”卡卡西捡起地上那枚打偏的子弹，“别管我！赶紧追人去啊！”

“追什么追！人早跑没了！这么大雾！我一个人追的上嘛！”带土没好气的乱发一通牢骚。

“你特么狙击任务不早说！早知道我也带把枪出来！”卡卡西不甘示弱的瞪着带土 — 哪有这种不把任务交代清楚的队长！

“上面跟我说的是情报任务啊！我又不是天桥底下算命的，我哪知道对方会放枪啊！”带土蛮不讲理的耍赖推脱责任，一点没有刑侦队长的样子。

“吊车尾！你动动脑子好吗！码头这种地方，聚集了五湖四海最危险的货。你多交代一句，我少伤亡一点！”

“哎你怎么受伤了话还这么多？残废没？还能走路么？”带土掰开卡卡西捂着伤口的手，看了看那片伤口，发现没什么大事儿，就是破了些皮肉，应该没有伤到筋骨，关节也是好的，但那血糊糊的样子还是挺可怕。

“勉强能走。”卡卡西东倒西歪的站起来伸出一只胳膊，“扶我一把。”

对待伤患带土当然自有一套。他抱住卡卡西的腰，又让那只晃晃荡荡的胳膊绕过自己脖子架在自己肩上，想要压低对方胳膊的时候，不小心碰到了几根伶俐的骨节 — 这样不明不白的碰触着实过于暧昧，于是他干脆一把抓住了那只搭在自己身上的手，扶着卡卡西一瘸一拐的走到附近的街道上，拦了辆车前往医院。

*

旗木卡卡西不幸中弹受伤住院的消息不胫而走，一下午来了不少队友关怀慰问他。

“前辈！前辈你没事吧？前辈你疼不疼？前辈要不要我今晚留下来陪你？”大和捧着一束花在床边惴惴不安的踱来踱去，活像一只热锅上的蚂蚁。

“没事儿。不疼。不需要。”带土翘着腿坐在卡卡西病床上，占据了病床一大片面积，咔嚓咔嚓啃着果篮里本应该属于患者的苹果。

“医生说几天就好了。”卡卡西被带土挤的缩在病床一角，笑眯眯的放下手里的橘皮书。

“出去吧。卡卡西需要休息。”带土用轻轻抬起的下巴给大和画出一条安全出口的路径。

“那前辈有什么需要记得给我打电话！”大和乖巧的把花放在卡卡西床头。

“知道了知道了。”带土一只手伸进被子里，扫荡似的摸了两下，掏出卡卡西的手机，在大和眼前晃了晃，然后放进自己皮衣口袋。这动作的含义大概是 -- 你的前辈由我来照顾，你的电话也会由我来接听的。

“前辈好好休息！我明天再来！”大和郑重其事的鞠了个躬。

“慢走不送！”带土把苹果核嗖的扔出去，果核贴着大和的发际线越过头顶，精准的落在大和身后的垃圾桶里。

看着大和渐行渐远的身影，卡卡西抓起书转过身继续沉迷于五颜六色的剧情，顺便对带土的刚才行径做出点评，

“唉我说宇智波队长，我一直以为你跟我有私人恩怨，所以嘴上跟我不客气，没想到你对其他队员态度也这么恶劣！”

“恶劣吗？我觉得我很礼貌很文明啊。这不是，有效赶走一只嗡嗡乱叫的苍蝇。”

“你说谁是苍蝇？”

“你瘸了之后脑子也不好用了么？那个木墩子准是见我在才不敢对你下手……”大和在带土口中，从苍蝇变成了木墩子，也不知道算是升级还是降级。

“人家是正常的探病而已。”卡卡西用他那条好腿踹了带土一脚，示意对方把屁股挪开一点，给他腾出点空间。

“正常？！正常个鬼！波风水门生病这些天，怎么没见他担心过？月光疾风慢性哮喘那么多年，他有没有献过一分钱的爱心！我看他居心叵测的很！对你满脑子邪念！”

“今天上午谁跟我说早点找个对象来着？队长，你能逻辑自洽吗？”卡卡西爱答不理的从书中抬起眼，扭头瞟了带土一眼，又回到书里去。

“那你也不用找这种货色作践自己吧！”

带土看着卡卡西读书的样子莫名其妙觉得来气，他擒着一股蛮力，挥手打在那本「亲热天堂」上， 封皮惨兮兮的从书脊上脱落了下来，几页纸哗哗的掉在床上。

病房里静的诡异，酒精和消毒水的气味好像突然间浓了很多。

卡卡西再也无心嬉笑，只是像个真正的病人一样，凄凄垂下眼帘，把散落的书页一张一张拿起来，按照页码顺序夹在封皮里。然后他面无表情的看着手里那本四分五裂的书，有气无力的说，

**“带土……你到底要我怎样啊……”**

……

“……我回局里了。你躺这儿倒好，两个任务都推我身上了。”带土没有作答，只是深吸了一口气。

“带土……”卡卡西突然拉住带土衣角，像是不舍得他走一样喊了他一声。

“不是说了么！少缠着我！”带土甩下一句狠话起身往外走。

“手机还我……”

带土这才想起，自己刚才没收了卡卡西的手机。他翻腾着口袋把手机掏出来扔在床上。他的脸上仍是气势汹汹，可手上的动作惊慌失措，像个缴械的败将交出最后一杆枪，落荒而逃。

*

卡卡西把身体偏斜成一个夸张的角度，这样他便可以清楚的看到带土已经在走道里走了很远 — 这使他接下来的通话变得更加安全。

“静音，还记得我跟你说过，我会给你一颗与羽高身上一模一样的子弹吗？”

“唉？”

“如果方便的话，麻烦你来医院一下。”

“好的，我现在就去。”

“另外，你要多加小心。 **木叶警局，已经被渗透了。** ”

*

总队长波风水门的办公室房门虚掩，存放高级保密文件的资料柜开启一条缝隙。墙上的挂钟指向午夜12点。

一只戴着黑色皮手套的手小心翼翼的拨开资料柜的缝隙，开启一个装满秘密的隔间。

这只手从隔间里抽出一些文件，举在窗边，好像在借取深夜里微不足道的光线。

“宇智波带土，你是双面间谍的事情，还有谁知道？”

房间里不知何时出现第二个身影，持枪的手臂笔直，衣袖下肌肉的线条根根绷紧，崭新的配枪里整整齐齐排满12发子弹，冰冷的枪口抵在宇智波带土后脑。

“卡卡西？”

枪下之人闻声一震，惊惶的转过身，手中的纸张纷纷掉落。

“关于「尾兽」的情报，你收集了多少？”旗木卡卡西执枪的手纹丝不动，往日的慵懒闲散不复，仅是眉眼间的锐光便将对方困于方寸之中。

“我不懂你在说什么！”带土把脸偏过几度，视线从卡卡西身上划过，又傲然调走。

“演的不错。”卡卡西回之以凌厉的冷峻，“这样的演技，是「晓」教给你的么？”

“彼此彼此。你对我那副旧情未尽的腻味劲儿，演的也挺像的。”

“宇智波队长，我劝你别演了。羽高的案子，你自导自演已经很辛苦了，再加上收集「尾兽」的情报……不累么？”

“没想到羽高的案子这么快就被侦破了……”

“你要知道，单是刻意隐瞒证据一条，就足以让你坐牢了……”

“羽高是我杀的。不过，隐瞒证据，又是从何而言呢？无端的罪名，我可是不接受的。”

“谢谢宇智波队长送给我的情人节礼物。”卡卡西拿出手中一粒白色的药片，“你第一次搜证的时候把我和玄间支走，是不是就是为了找这个？”

“呵呵。”带土犀利的冷笑一声，“你这狗鼻子，确实灵光。”

“如果我没猜错的话，这跟你给水门老师的药，是同一种吧？”

“没错。”

“是「三尾」吗？”

“猜错了。”

“水门老师现在在哪里？”

“他暂时，还在某个你意料不到的地方安全的活着。”

“我决不允许你伤及水门老师！”卡卡西的食指在扳机上勾出一个令人紧张的弧度。

“你以为，现在的你，能够打得过现在的我么？”

带土飞起一脚踢在卡卡西受伤的那条腿上，趁卡卡西失去平衡摇摆不定之时，身手敏捷的夺过他手里的枪。但他没有用这把枪攻击卡卡西，而是把它按在地板上滑到一个两人都够不到的地方。腾出的双手一把抓住卡卡西的领口，像一个月前重逢的那个晚上，张牙舞爪的撕开了卡卡西衬衣。

疼痛之下，卡卡西的反击明显迟疑了。

带土趁其不备，取下挂在腰间的手铐，拷在卡卡西手腕上。

就这样，卡卡西在手铐的禁锢下被粗暴的力气一路牵引，像没头苍蝇一样失魂落魄的跌跌撞撞，最后被一把推倒在波风水门的办公桌上。脚踝上的伤痛让他在对方剥去他长裤的时的挣扎软弱无力，而性器倏然的勃起则毫无任何原因。

“就算这种时候，你还是会对我硬的起来么？”

带土的口气甚是鄙夷。他缓缓摘下皮手套，伤痕密布的右手覆上柱身，掌心里粗糙的坑洼在敏感的皮肤上来来回回摩擦着，阳具不几下就被他撸的硬挺发烫。卡卡西咬着牙皱紧眉头，万般不情愿，可办公桌玻璃板上那滩清淋淋的水，难免让人误以为是动情的证据。

“这种程度就已经受不了了么？”带土装腔作势的唉声叹息，把性器握的更紧，拇指用力揉搓着龟头尖端。

“住手！你这个背叛木叶的罪人！”卡卡西嘶声怒吼。

“我是罪人？笑话！那你自己呢？”带土讥笑，“你才是亲手杀死琳的罪人啊！”

说着他抽出一根警棍，黑色的金属巨棒前端带着凹凸不平的纹路，一万伏电压的威力仅是想想就令人胆寒。

“你有什么资格站在正义的立场上对我指手画脚！”

警棍蛮横无理的一下捅进穴口，毫无准备的小穴被顶出一个巨大的口，甬道里纤细的嫩肉可怜兮兮的颤抖着。

“你害死了琳，也辜负了我。这一切都是你的错！”

粗黑的棍棒不断深入，以野蛮的姿态一路横行，好像要一口气捅穿肠子。

“你什么都做不了！你只会一味的逃避！”

警棍通上了电流，滋滋作响。

“宇智波带土，早就死了。”

一道蓝色的电光从下体打过全身，一瞬间惊天的霹雳震碎五脏六腑，血液倒流会头颅，渗入脊髓的麻木和钻心的疼痛沿着脊骨攀爬到每一条经络。卡卡西每一个毛孔里都在发生着一场毁天灭地的爆炸，每一条肌肉都在不受控制的大力抽搐，四肢如蚂蚱腿一样疯狂打着抖。

“不过，你根本不配得到他。”

一秒。两秒。

电流通过仅仅两秒的时间在恍惚而真切的痛楚中无限延长。卡卡西曾听过很多在折磨中坚韧不屈的英烈故事，可现实哪有故事里那么英勇，那么壮烈 — 他躺在恩师的办公室里大张着腿，后穴插着警棍流着水，鸡巴甩来甩去射着大股精液，这场景着实淫荡无比。然而他歇斯底里的尖叫，在那个施虐者耳朵里，根本就与叫春无异。

“你这个没用的废物！”

卡卡西原本以为这便是最残忍的酷刑了。可更羞耻的是，警棍的凌虐还没有停止，在带土心狠手辣的抽插之下，他竟然失禁了。还未完全软下去的性器喷薄着淫糜的汁液，随着身体的动作化作一条放荡不羁的黄色喷泉，摇摆的水柱在他白皙洁净的身子上下起一场浩浩荡荡的瓢泼大雨。

“好好忏悔吧！”

被身体和心里的羞耻浇灌着，卡卡西忍不住泪如泉涌。他被带土洗了脑，难过的想着，自己这样的罪人，只配孤苦伶仃的守着一具没有人的坟墓，吊唁一段无法挽回的回忆。

他凭什么还怀着痴心妄想得到他梦里的宇智波带土！

转瞬间，眼前的淫魔用壮硕的性器堵住了负罪者呜咽的嘴，暴戾的顶进嗓子眼里。受虐的人此时样子凄惨极了，整张嘴巴被塞的满满当当，黑色的耻毛粘在他毫无血色的脸上，口齿不清的叫嚷不知是谩骂还是求饶，可那些悲哀的声音却被一浪一浪翻腾上来的胃液和唾液扑打着淹没。手铐中的双手被剥夺了自由，让他连推开对方的权利都没有。他仍然夹着半截警棍，沉沉的棍子随着对方操干的动作一上一下打在桌子上，与玻璃碰撞发出噼噼啪啪的巨响。

卡卡西痴痴的吮着不停送进嘴里的阴茎，好像一只任人宰割的羔羊。他想起琳，想起有她在的日子，却想不起她的脸，而那场景却异常诡异。琳站在他看不到的地方，用空灵的声音对他说，在19世纪初的美国，外科医生们会在医学院的教室里给病人开肠破肚做手术，让全教室的医学生们坐在旁边观摩。

“木叶的淫狗！看看你自己有多卑贱！”带土丧心病狂的咒骂着，“还想着跟你那位梦中情人做爱么？真是纯情啊……”

卡卡西翻着白眼，口中盛满了白浊的精液，随着一阵凶猛的咳嗽呛进喉咙里，让他一边不由自主的呕吐，一边不知所措的吞咽。

“你只不过是被一个肮脏的影子强奸而已。”

泪眼朦胧中他看到身上的黑影 — 那不是带土，卡卡西也不知道那是谁。那个人好像戴着一副面具，藏匿起一切真实的表情。

带土把警棍拔出来，又把自己的性器粗鲁的插进去 — 他们的身体仍是契合的，就像一把钥匙插进了专属的锁里。身上之人近似癫狂的驾驭着毫无抵抗力的受虐者，穷凶极恶的操干着。得意之时，带土抓起手铐上的铁链好似策马扬鞭，猛烈的顶着胯，用那具彪悍的巨物一下一下冲击着娇嫩的花蕊。铁链被晃得发出哗拉拉的轰鸣，震得人脑壳发疼，他的“马驹”后背也被拉起半截，又狠狠摔回冰冷的玻璃板上，臀瓣随之蛹动的样子格外风骚。

卡卡西神志早已恍惚。此起彼伏的快感和憎之如骨的凌辱让他分不清这场淫荡的游戏究竟是惩戒还是奖赏，他体味着登峰造极的快乐，却也品尝着排山倒海的痛苦。

刚才的精液在他嘴角干枯凝固，而新鲜的精液正如山洪海啸般注入他小腹中。而他像是配合对方一样，再一次奋不顾身的射精，射空了最后一丝力气。他仇恨对欺辱他的暴徒，可却在这种时候，鬼使神差的喊出了“带土”的名字。

性爱仓促的开始，也仓皇的结束。

荒淫无度的暴虐将亲密无间的绕指温柔杀得片甲不留，腥风血雨后的疼痛狂妄的撕碎恋人的脸，践踏着那份视若珍宝的感情，再把十年的回忆打碎重组。

墙上的时钟秒针跳跃发出呱噪的声响，时间无情无义的一路向前狂奔，把念念不忘的往事冷酷的抛弃身后。

夜色如浪潮般翻滚，黑暗中波澜起伏，久久难以平息。他的眼神，他的手；他的情话，他的爱抚，统统被彻夜的黑暗带走。

他们曾对彼此的身体无比的熟悉，而如今却猜不透对方的心。

他们确实热烈的做爱，可他们却不再是相爱的人。

*

手铐解开，警棍收走，可是旗木卡卡西仍然是个背负着枷锁的囚徒。

宇智波带土冷漠的看着眼前一片狼藉，得意的离开自己亲手制造的犯罪现场 — 他终于还是用最后的残忍，让七年前诈死在神无毗桥上的宇智波带土，真真切切的，粉身碎骨死在了卡卡西面前。

是不是这样，就可以彻底甩掉那个对自己恋恋不舍的卡卡西了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土：我不是开了一枪让你丧失行动力了么？！你怎么又来了！  
> 卡：呵呵我一点都不疼！我来找你算账了！  
> 土：如果我不能把你打倒，那就把你X晕吧！


	9. 第一声枪响

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：主要人物死亡

宇智波带土在一条狭窄的小巷减缓了脚步。

他抬起执枪的右手，枪膛对准对方后背，左手扶在握把处稳住手腕，食指扣动扳机的瞬间，自己也被突如其来的冲击力猛然顶的向后一震。爆裂的枪响使他的听觉在接下来一段时间模糊不清，周遭一切如同一场清晰无比的幻觉。而他的手依然僵直的端着枪，一粒泛着金属光泽的子弹划出一条闪光的轨道，瞬间刺穿对方心脏，像一枚胸针严丝合缝的镶嵌在肌肤纹理里面。一具不算高大的形骸佝偻着脊背，跌撞着失去平衡，徒然原地一抖，眨眼间便松松垮垮的瘫倒在地，如同被拦腰砍伐下的断木，落地时激起一层肆意漂浮的尘土。泥土干硬的味道，火药里的刺鼻磷酸味，和血液里的铜锈味在空气里此起彼伏的激荡。

那是死亡的味道。

血液似乎还沿着血管惯性的游走，直到几秒过去之后才大片大片从胸前的伤口处涌出来，把倒在地上的躯骸染得鲜红，那急不可待的阵势仿佛生命依然汹涌澎湃一样。可事实上，先前几秒钟还奋力争取性命的，活生生的人，此时已经丧失了全部的生命体征，还带着温度的液体如同生命本身一样逃离这具尸体，让他在几秒钟内迅速衰竭。

**2013年1月，带土开出了人生中置人于死地的第一枪。**

这一枪，与他之前在靶场演习的每一次，一点都不一样。

波风水门果决的抬起手腕，在死者的前额又补了一枪 — 这是水门一向的习惯，为的是确保罪犯彻底被击毙。

带土反倒被这一枪惊的骤然间心口一缩，踉跄了一步，回头直勾勾撞上水门坚毅而平和的眼神。

“做的很好，带土。”

水门走进尸体，蹲下身确认死者心跳和呼吸都停止了。

警局里的同事们得知带土顺利做完击杀任务，纷纷赞叹他的英勇果敢，他们拍着带土的肩膀，夸他不愧为宇智波的精英，夸他是击毙罪犯的英雄。

“哎，宇智波，你怎么跟没事儿人似的！到底怎么回事儿，给我们讲讲啊！”

“真的一枪就崩死了？”

“可以啊带土！”

七嘴八舌的议论持续着，而带土那一脸僵硬的木然和呆滞，却被误以为是成功之后刻意装酷。

庆祝的欢声笑语在他耳边变成嘈杂的噪音。那些庞大的喜悦，掩盖不住一场卑鄙而丑陋的死亡。杀人纵火的凶手固然是一个承载着罪恶的容器，然而一条血肉之躯，就这样草草结束在他扣动扳机的弹指一挥间了。

用一场死亡，是否能够了结先前所有的死亡？

深夜回到宿舍，藏匿许久的心绪毫无保留的一涌而出，他用近似胆怯的嗓音小声对他的室友说：

“卡卡西……我今天……杀人了。”

房间里沉默的连两人的呼吸声都能听得清，空气像注了铅一样沉下来。

“嗯，我知道。”

一双坚实的手臂带着平静而又强大的力量环上带土的腰，卡卡西将带土全部的重量倚靠在他身上，像是抱着一个受惊的小动物，他用夜色般沉稳的声音告诉带土，

“别怕。没事的。我陪你。”

那双手臂将带土拥的更紧，那个怀抱温柔而坚固，像一条松软的毛毯把他裹在里面，又像一道厚实的壁垒保护着他。

“我会一直陪你的。”

卡卡西轻轻吻在带土前额，唇纹细细的摩挲着额头上光洁的皮肤，耐心的平抚带土心里的焦躁不安，宠溺的纵容着带土的软弱。

窗外婆娑的树影沙沙摇晃，哼唱着一曲安神的白色噪音，月色也变成昏昏欲睡的暗黄。带土蹙紧的眉头渐渐舒展开来，全身也随之松松散散，乱舞章法的心跳渐渐恢复了平稳的节拍，隐约间他似乎能够听得到对方睫毛煽动时悉索的声音。他被疲惫抽取了全部力气，倦倦倒在卡卡西怀里，像一只风浪中漂泊的小船平安的落入避风港，残存的注意力集中在身体的感知上 -- 这样的拥抱和亲吻让他感到安全，颈间熟悉的气息让他安心，领口的清香让他的鼻子发酸。

他不必多说，因为他知道对方都懂的。而一向勇敢无畏的宇智波带土，也只有在这个怀抱里，才敢放肆的宣泄自己。他肩膀轻轻耸了耸，一串污浊的生理盐水毫无戒备的掉在了对方颈窝。

如果这一切都是对的，正义的，是他想要的，为何他还会感到难受，甚至委屈，为何怯懦的哭到心脏都在发抖？

想要成为英雄，谈何容易 — 原来英雄也会畏惧死亡，原来英雄的双手，竟是这样沾满了污秽不堪的血垢。

好在在那天这样的时候，有一个与自己心意相通的人，陪在自己左右。

或许卡卡西无法代替自己放那一枪，无法扶稳自己被枪膛冲击后震荡的肩膀，也无法代替自己承担那一段对于他人来说无足轻重的死亡，但他承诺陪自己度过那些一个人难以支撑的时刻。

他自私的希望在以后每一个这样的时候，卡卡西都陪在他身旁听他倾诉，替他分担痛苦，呵护他不为人知的脆弱。

但当时的带土并不知道，这是多么奢侈的愿望。

*

旗木卡卡西一脸不屑的半眯着眼。

“笑一下嘛！拍照片呢！”波风水门拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

“笑不出来。我看见那个吊车尾就高兴不起来。”银发的青年抱着臂，嘴角抿的甚是冷淡。

“喂！你说谁呢！笨卡卡！你那张臭脸才让人来气！”黑发青年挑起眉毛瞪着眼睛。

“你们俩！闹够没有啊！”褐色短发的女孩将两个势不两立的男生拉到一起，“以后就是一个队的了，大家要好好相处啊！”

2010年的夏天燥热如火，天空是畅快淋漓的一片湛蓝，骄阳之下葱郁的树木竭力展示着旺盛的颜色，蝉鸣声声吟诵着悦耳的欢歌。

那时候波风水门还是警校的一名教官，野原琳是他的妻子玖辛奈的学生，与自己队里两个学生倒是算是熟络。

谁也不记得当初拍照留念是为了什么，兴许只是因为天气好，一时兴起的主意而已。不过拍照那天，班上两位男生似乎心情都不是很好。带土演练的时候败给了卡卡西，却咬着牙死活不服输，一个劲质问水门为什么让一个比他们晚来半年的银毛当队长。水门这辈子大约没有遇到过这么难对付的学生，脸上堆满了无奈又可爱的苦笑。他拍拍带土的背，叫带土好好训练，将来别说队长，局长的位置都可以的。

卡卡西懒得理会炸毛队友无理取闹。那时候他刚从一个叫「根」的军情机构退出来，那里没人与他斗嘴争吵，但那些人多多少少都怀着想要杀死他的念头。遇到宇智波带土这样没心没肺的吊车尾，他不知道自己应该感到万分幸运，还是万分不幸。

“拍什么拍啊！我脸上被这货打出一片淤青！丑死了！”带土赌气的扭过脸，让那道不光彩的印记偏离镜头。

“就你这样三脚猫的本事还幻想做队长。有你这样的队长，全队都要完蛋。”

卡卡西自认为平时没什么脾气，充其量只能算是冷淡而已，但是宇智波带土总能用各种方式成功的点燃他高出天际的怒点，激励他那份深藏不露的坏心眼，让他开足马力伤及无辜。

“刚才是我让着你！拍完我们去演练场再比一次！”带土不依不饶想要扳回一局。

“省省力气吧，还嫌不够疼么？别再自讨苦吃了。”卡卡西哼出一声刻在骨子里的孤傲。

“好了好了，都别吵了，拍完我们去吃拉面！”水门息事宁人的样子好像在哄两个不懂事的孩子。

“报告教官，我拒绝跟他同框！”带土举起一只手臂，像模像样的打报告。

“恶人先告状……”

“这样吧，我来教你们一个能让你们马上不生气的办法。”

说着水门一手牵起带土的食指和中指，一手牵起卡卡西的，然后将两人的手指交叠在一起，又让他们互相勾住，做出一个他们从未见过的手势。

“这是什么东西？”

“这是很早以前我的老师教给我的。”水门微笑着解释，“ **和解之印。** ”

最初的羁绊，始于一场无关紧要，早已被忘却的比试。

……

“准备好了吗？”摄影师从相机后面探出脑袋，“三，二，一！”

“Cheeeeeeeeese！”

记忆中的美好，定格在那个暑气升腾，汗流浃背的夏天。

*

宇智波带土毅然站在第三演练场上。

黎明时分苍劲风在凄怆的天际掀起一阵云浪，漫无边际的白雾如同褪色之后的血泊。2020年的严寒迟迟不肯退去，纠缠着每个心怀期许的人死死不放。在他活过的31年里，木叶未曾如此这般悲凉。

“动手吧。”波风水门不知何时走到他身后。

“嗯。”

“现在不是犹豫的时候。”水门将炸弹定时器交到带土手上。

“我知道。”

“在担心他么？”

“……”

**“别担心。卡卡西比我们想象的要坚强。”**

水门背过身走到演练场中央，像是要把每一帧画面都刻进脑海一样，最后一次回顾着这个熟悉的地方 — 泥泞的地面上曾有无数学员洒下汗水和泪水，而他自己也曾是其中一个。季节未到，场地边上那棵参天的槐树上却生出一截嫩绿的枝丫，在寒风里傲然摇摆。曾几何时，他曾在槐树下对红发的姑娘讲过无数动人的情话。

尘土飞扬的演练场像乱世之中的一方净土，承载着一代又一代人的梦想。

这里是一切开始的地方，却也是一切结束的地方。

“对不起了，水门老师。”

自从回到木叶，他一直直呼其名的称其波风水门。而最后一次，他终于能以学生的身份与他道别了。

“带土，一定要成功啊……”

计时器上的光点跳动闪烁，逐渐递减的数字是生命的倒数，沉默的空白无限漫长，无限恐怖。终于，在数字显示为零的那一刻，炸弹发出一声巨响，漫天火光和四分五裂的碎片将遗憾与伤怀杀的片甲不存。

木叶警局刑侦大队总队长，一个“妻管严”的丈夫，一个十六岁孩子的父亲，在这场爆炸中倒戈。

**宇智波带土举起手上的「神威」，定睛瞄准对方头颅，毫不犹豫的扣下了板机。**

那一声枪响惊雷般贯穿苍穹，脚下大地惊恐的摇晃。一颗小小的子弹比片刻之间的爆炸更为悚然，将残喘的生命不遗余力的打空，轰然弹响久久不绝于耳，好似来自地狱的狂笑声。四面八方吹来挽歌一样黑色的风，飞舞的尘土狂妄的想要将地上的尸骸埋葬。一股鲜血顺着水门没有表情的脸颊流下，一双睁着的眼睛依然湛蓝如水，而脖颈之下，全身皮开肉绽，体无完肤。

此时带土终于可以确定，波风水门万无一失的死亡。

从此世上再也没有威震四海的“黄色闪光”。

*

旗木卡卡西用别扭的姿势一步一步走到警局楼上。

拖着伤痛的脚踝还有些不利索，小腹和腿间剧烈的撕裂感仍在隐隐作祟 — 可是他真正的伤却是在心上。没有人知道昨天下午在仓库码头发生了什么，也没有人知道昨天晚上在警局办公室发生了什么。

“卡……卡卡西？！你怎么来了？”缉毒小组的月光疾风手捧一摞刚刚打出来的报告，忙碌之中没有料到这位负伤的外编人士会找到自己。

“伤已经不要紧了。我想过来问问清楚关于华冰的事情。”

“近期的交易和活动，华冰已经全交代了，资料在我手上。”

缉毒小组在刑侦特案组的协助下，成功将华冰为首的贩毒团伙一举抓获，审讯后得到了许多不可思议的信息，有些信息甚至关系到政治体制扶植下的暗网。

“华冰与羽高交易的到底是什么药物？”

“这个……说来有些蹊跷，华冰的团伙一般与人交易的都是各种毒药。但这一次不太一样，羽高他们自己本来就是制毒团伙，「尾兽」的禁药都是他们研究的。他们一直以来也在研制「尾兽」的解药，但是没有什么成果。而羽高这一次向华冰购买的， **其实是「三尾」的解药。** ”

“解药？！”

如果是某种毒药，倒也说的过去。可是如果宇智波带土杀害羽高之后盗取的是「三尾」的解药，从任何角度都是说不通的。这更没有办法解释波风水门服药之后仍然每况日下的身体。

除非……

一些零零碎碎的念头在卡卡西脑子里一闪而过。然而他没有时间再细细思考 — 当务之急是赶紧找到水门老师。

“奇怪的是，羽高明明购买了「三尾」解药，但他还是死于「三尾」了。这瓶解药至今下落不明，不知在谁手上。”月光疾风疑惑的皱起眉头。

“华冰有没有说，羽高为什么要买解药？”

“她说羽高好像收到了道上什么人的恐吓，要挟说要用「三尾」毒害他。可是羽高所在的组织目前还没有开发出相应的解药，所以在网络上慌慌张张联络各种卖药的，恰巧被华冰看到了。”

“宇智波队长现在在哪里？”

卡卡西腿上的伤口猝不及防的疼痛起来。

“这个我不太清楚，好像今天一天都没有见到他……听说他最近好像有一个什么单人任务。”

找借口让自己去码头，暗中击伤自己，利用自己受伤的间隙盗窃「尾兽」的情报……果然，宇智波带土已经将每一步棋都精妙的计算好了。

正在这时，木叶警局办公楼的警报系统呱噪的响起一条广播：

「各分队请注意，紧急通知。木叶警校第三演练场发生一起大规模爆炸事件。确认我局刑侦大队总队长波风水门牺牲。」

广播重复了三遍。

月光疾风惊恐的半张着嘴长久的失语。楼道里霎时间躁动起来，警局里执勤的各分队长以最快的速度调动全部警力，全副武装赶往爆炸现场。

还是来晚了一步……

卡卡西忍着痛不欲生的悲伤雷霆万钧的怒火，逆着人流向相反的方向一路狂奔，他跑的很快，无论周围的背景还是身上的疼痛，都变得有些模糊。

确实，宇智波带土当仁不让抢了先手，而且动作比他想象要快的多。

不过他也并不是没有对策。昨晚与带土的扭打和对峙之中，他早已将一枚微型GPS跟踪器安装在了对方身上。警局和警校范围内设置了屏蔽GPS的干扰信号，然而一旦出了这个范围，对方的位置就会被精准的定位。此时手机上的小红点一闪一闪的指引他前往“真正的”案发现场。

在追捕宇智波带土之前，他还需要一些小小的帮助。他打开公寓大门，冲房间里拍了拍手。

“帕克，我们走！”


	10. 余光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中规中矩的原著走向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感：《究极风暴4》共杀灰骨·霰 —>霰弹枪

稠密的大雾将漂浮在空气中的气味冲淡，可是警犬的嗅觉依然能够捡拾起那个人独有的细小颗粒，沿着记忆深处的线索追踪着目标对象的行踪。与此同时，卡卡西与定位系统上闪烁的红点距离越来越近。

偏僻的地段人烟稀少，被封堵的一截高速路上空空荡荡没有一辆车，沥青的灰色融进铅色的天空不分彼此。隔着歪七扭八的一串临时搭建的路障，他隐约看到灰蒙蒙的三个身影站在道路中央 — 其中两人面找他站在远处，另外一个背对他站在离他近一些的地方。

保险栓解除，子弹上膛。

距离真相，只差分毫。

*

“小南已经去现场检查过了。确认死者是波风水门。”身着黑色西服的男人微微昂起下颚，一股不怒自威的凌冽之气将身边白雾驱散赶尽。

“恭喜你完成任务。”跟班的男人怪腔怪调的哼哼，语气里没有一丝庆贺。

“那么你是不是也应该按照事先的约定，达成我的条件呢？”宇智波带土的目光直视对面二人，“60万，一分不少，「晓」背后的资助人亲手打给我。”

“你走吧。贪得无厌之人往往都没有好下场。”宇智波斑收敛杀气似的半合着眼。

“我相信你是个信守承诺的人。”带土向前迈了一步，一只手插进皮衣右侧的口袋。

“我相信你是个有脑子的人。”对方冷冷答道。

“取我应得的酬劳，有什么错么？”

“你以为可以就这样随随便便得到资助者的信息么？既然你已经脱离了「晓」，剩下的事情都与你无关了。知道的太多，可不是什么好事。”

“既然如此……那么，「十尾」的情报，恕我无可奉告。”

“十尾？”

斑和绝异口同声道。

尾兽系列人工合成型毒药，价数越高，毒性越大，毒发时间也越短。水之国地下制毒团伙在七年间不断升级药物的毒性，从一开始的「一尾」到后来的「九尾」，每一种都被比之前的毒药成分更纯更烈，更加难以配制解药。

以宇智波斑为首的「晓」组织妄图垄断尾兽类型的毒药，之后再利用制毒的技术做什么谋财害命的勾当就不得而知了。掌握尾兽的信息，对于五大国来说都是极大的威胁。

宇智波斑十多年前离开木叶警局之后，贪污受贿而来的公款自然不可能再到账了，而能够凭借一己之力通融各界关系把「晓」藏的滴水不漏，并且长期以来以高价雇佣间谍，购买各国机密情报，大约是倚仗了什么幕后财阀。

然而「晓」没有料到带土保留了最高价药物「十尾」的资料，并以此作为交换「晓」真正幕后黑手身份的筹码。

*

卡卡西领着帕克绕过挡在高速路入口的障碍物，藏到匝道旁的空地上默默观察着三人的局一举一动。

根据他的猜测，宇智波带土是来向「晓」汇报任务的。从现在的状况看来，收集尾兽情报和杀害波风水门的任务都已达成，所以带土所见的人，应该不是晓的某个残党，而是晓的高层，或者……头目。

自己在人数上不占优势，不过对方应该没有携带大规模武器，如果拼死一搏应该还是有胜算的。

随即他并拢食指和中指，手臂用力向前一挥 ，做出一个“进攻”的手势。

身形健硕的警犬得令，像一道闪电般朝着带土一路飞奔而来，深棕色的毛发被呼啸的疾风拨的来回摇动，四足扬起弥天的尘土，尖利的牙齿足以刺穿人的咽喉，咬断人的骨头。

然而警犬并没有遵循主人的指示从带土背后发起进攻。它吠叫一声跑到带土面前，像大型宠物犬一样温驯的蹲坐下来，毛茸茸的长尾巴在地上左摇右摆画着半圆的弧度，抬起后脚挠挠自己的耳朵。

见带土愣着不动，它便呆萌的歪过脑袋，用一双圆溜溜的眼睛乖巧的看着带土，粉红色的舌头耷拉在嘴角随着喘气的节奏急促的一颤一颤，一脸无辜而又兴奋的等待着带土抚摸它的头，然后带它一道回家。

十年来，这只忠犬唯一一次违背了主人的命令，对它的敌人示好讨宠。

“帕克……”

带土一双剑眉在额心蹙出一条条紧张的细纹。

可恶！

碍事的家伙！！

为什么！为什么！

他是疯了么！单枪匹马跑来这种地方！

为什么要来蹚这滩浑水！

为什么无论如何就是甩不掉他！

“哟，看看是谁来了！”绝看戏似的扯着嗓子尖声嚷嚷，视线转向带土身后的卡卡西。

“一只迷路的野狗。”斑漠然哼笑。

“脸蛋生的倒是俊俏。”绝眯着眼应和。

“这张脸我倒是记得，当年在「根」还有点名声。团藏是怎么说的来着？这小白脸为了条畜生自断前程？不会就是这只狗吧？”

“现在看来，确实有点不值得哦。”绝咧着嘴露出几颗比狗牙还尖的牙齿。

“闭嘴！这件事与卡卡西无关！你不要把他牵扯进来！”

“太晚了。谁叫他不识好歹非要跟过来呢？你也是，不知道把自己身上的脏东西清理干净！”斑猎鹰般的眼睛盛气凌人的瞪着带土。

“你让他走，我们可以重新谈条件。”

“宇智波带土，你不是想要钱么？”斑扬起嘴角做出一副伪笑，眼里却没有一分笑意，“你杀了他，我就叫资助者把钱打给你。”

“我已经按照你的要求杀死了波风水门，这还不够么！”带土眉尾青筋崩露，一跳一跳的抽搐着。

“你连波风水门都下得了手，难道连除掉一棵野草的胆量都没有？！”

“任务已经结束了。我不需要再为你伤害无辜了。”

“呵，伤害无辜？说的多么高尚！这个时候，你装什么善良！”斑脸上的笑愈加轻蔑狂妄，“你害死了波风水门，盗取机密情报，对木叶造成了不可挽回的恶果。你现在手下留情，是想等着他亲手把你杀了么？虽然我看他未必有那个胆识，呵呵。”

“钱我不要了，你放他走！你还要谁的命，我去取！”

“你杀了他。杀了他，你的任务就彻底结束了。我放你一条生路。你回你的木叶，继续做你的英雄。”斑抓到了带土的弱处，慢条斯理的腔调里满是胜者的傲然。

绝在一旁肩膀一抽一抽的笑着，手中的枪蓄势待发的指向带土，逼他动手。

情势所迫之下，带土一度一度的调转身子，卡卡西的身影一寸一寸进入他的视野。可他看到的不是那张温婉而带着眷恋的脸，而已一双冷血无情的眼，昔日柔柔的水雾结成冷峻的冰霜凝在眼眶中。一天前被自己打伤的脚踝仍然缠着绷带，可他坚如磐石的屹然立于自己的对立面，挺直的腰杆和直指自己眉心的枪膛没有丝毫孱弱。

让卡卡西变成这样的人，是他自己。

站在卡卡西的角度，带土也像镜像一般抬手举枪。

黑峻峻的枪口犹如带土深邃的黑色瞳眸，一动不动直勾勾的对准他的前额，却也在他心口画上一道骇人的十字靶心。

他怔怔定在原地无处遁形，心脏像枪口里的膛线一样牢牢绷紧。

他们就这样僵执的对峙着。曾经用来保护彼此的武器，现在正互不相让的指在对方头上。

*

“怎么，下不了手？”绝看戏看的正热闹，兴高采烈的起哄，“不如我替你先把这条狗崩了，给你开个好彩头。”

话音未落，带土手臂倏然一转，将整个身体带动着旋转半周，在无人反应过来的瞬间以破竹之势扣下扳机，一粒银闪闪的子弹破膛而出，干净利落的划出一条光弧，分毫不差的打进了宇智波斑的脑袋。

一秒后斑直挺挺的倒下，狠狠摔在地上，后背砸进坚硬的高速路。冲冠之怒在前额愕然的皱纹中凝固。

这一切都不在任何人的意料之中。包括带土 — 原先的计划被破坏了，苦心寻找的幕后资助者无人知晓，但他并不觉得有太大的遗憾。

绝被这猝不及防的一幕反转惊得手腕一抖，枪口从帕克身上哆哆嗦嗦转移到带土，再犹犹豫豫的指向卡卡西，一时间不知道该瞄准何处。他一边迟疑的举枪威胁眼前的两个人一边倒退着逃窜，另一只手慌慌张张掏出对一只对讲机含含糊糊的喊了些什么。

不过未等他把话说完，空中爆发出第二声枪响，落荒而逃的男人发出一声阴阳怪气的尖叫，捂着胸口跌倒在地。

银发的警官对着冒烟的枪膛吹了一口气，“这里还有多少「晓」的人？”

“应该没有了。刚才那个，就是「晓」的头目宇智波斑。”带土弹了弹皮衣上的尘土，环视四周确认过一遍现场后望向卡卡西，“我们暂时是安全的。”

“看上去你的间谍任务做的不太顺利啊……你没有什么想要解释的么，宇智波带土？”卡卡西仍然牢固的执着枪，但先前的锐气悠悠隐退于沉稳的声色之中。

隔在二人之间的雾气拥抱般聚拢又被风吹散，朦胧如蚕沙一样摇摇曳曳缠绕在两人周围，投影着深深浅浅的灰白。枪声熄灭后的道路上陷入睡眠般的安静，恐怖的气氛如缕缕青烟消退。远方的山峦沉寂如水墨，林间未干的晨露似乎触手可及，而脚下短短的几步路，却是说不清道不尽的模糊距离。

宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西四目相对，一步一步向对方缓缓接近。

而这一次，两人都默契的放下了手里的枪。

*

「嗡 — — 」

引擎钝重的轰鸣如猛兽的咆哮。一辆军绿色的敞篷皮卡开足了马力风驰电掣而来，不顾阻拦的把入口处一排路障撞飞出去。半敞的车窗里探出一只军用长枪，粗大的枪筒示威般瞄准目标的方向，突兀的黑色在一片单调的灰白之中格外扎眼。

「砰！」

枪口中喷出集束的球形弹丸，嗖的划过空气，震耳欲聋的爆炸声嚣张的响起。

被袭击的两名目标神经霎时绷紧，用刑侦人员本能的反应灵敏的躲避了枪弹，从容不迫的向两个相反的方向撤退，压低身体重心躲进匝道左右两侧枯黄的杂草里。

狙击手穷追不舍。刹车被一脚踩到底，车盘向前滑出去一段横在路上，片刻前的暧昧被轮胎摩擦地面的尖锐声响震的四分五裂。

猛然间车门被一脚踢开，蓝白色的长发的女人迈出车门，枪杆在身前咄咄逼人的扫出一个置人于死地的的扇形区域。

**大筒木辉夜。**

「晓」的幕后金主，军械供应商，绝在对讲机里联系的人，「晓」组织深藏不露的真正头目。

“斑这家伙，竟然死在你们两个鼠辈手里。”辉夜选择向卡卡西的方向靠近了一步，“不过你们拼死逃命的样子，还真是可爱。”

说罢她举起手中的「攻杀灰骨」之枪又是一击，一颗霰弹瞬间经过枪筒狠狠打了出去。与此同时，卡卡西以不输辉夜的速度连发数枪 — —

太远了。

虽然可以勉强躲过对方的攻击，但手枪的距离不能与长枪相提并论，完全无法伤及辉夜。

“临死之前，还有什么想说的么？”辉夜眼里流露出虚伪的悲悯。

卡卡西毅然回视辉夜，健步飞身上前再度扣下扳机 — —

12发子弹已用尽。

辉夜向这位手无寸铁的对手步步紧逼，脸上阴森的笑仿佛来自于冥界。她指尖轻触扳机，「攻杀灰骨」再一次释放出无穷的威力。

然而这一次，辉夜没有得逞。雷霆万钧之际，宇智波带土一跃而起，奔赴卡卡西身边，抄起枪反击。辉夜大腿中枪，趔趄之中出膛的子弹打偏了方向，刺进带土右手小臂里。

“竟然自己送上命来……”辉夜冷笑道，随即对这个送上门来的猎物目露凶光。

“卡卡西，我没法放枪了……”带土颤颤巍巍抬起受伤的手，把名为「神威」的老式配枪交在卡卡西手里，“让我做你的盾牌吧……”

下一秒，「攻杀灰骨」以泯灭森罗万象之力发起一轮毁天灭地的攻击，20mm的口径里疯狂的吐出接连不断的霰弹，一道道带着杀戮的流火击穿浓雾，弹无虚发打在带土身上，噼噼啪啪溅射出带血的火光。

宇智波带土张开手臂，城墙壁垒一般坚毅的挡在卡卡西身前，把枪林弹雨吸收进自己的身体。霰弹势不可挡，威猛的冲击力使他上半身不停的小幅摇摆，可他的两条腿像是扎根进地里一样，如一棵被疾风吹过的参天大树，完完全全忘记了人类趋利避害的本能和对于疼痛条件反射的躲避。

背对着卡卡西，带土看不到对方的脸。

但是卡卡西微笑时弯起的眉眼，早已刻在他记忆最深处了。

**被血液覆没的漫天枪火，在他的眼中变成美轮美奂的玫瑰色。**

*

带土并非对死亡一无所知。

当他还在警校的时候，就曾接受过关于死亡的教育 — 关于哲学，也关于身体。

授课的前辈说过，刑警在任务中牺牲，是身负荣耀的。无论成败与否，他们都会赋予功勋，以庄严肃穆的礼仪得以重葬。他们的骨骼会被熔岩般的烈火烧成灰烬归于尘土，但英雄的血液将在他们的躯骸中永世流淌，骁勇的魂魄也会永远被世人铭记，他们的名字会被刻在慰灵碑上让千万后人敬仰。

每一次出重要任务之前，他们都被鼓励写下一封“家书”。可是他们心里都清楚，这封“家书”只有在他们再也无法张口说话之后，才会被贴上邮票，送到收件人手中 — 这便是他们的遗书了。

那时候带土每一次都会像完成作业一样认认真真的写下一段话，有时候写给做武警的止水，有时候写给哲学系的鼬，还有一次写给了还在上小学的小侄子佐助。在信中，他虚构着一种又一种死亡的可能性，也渲染着一段又一段光辉的英雄故事。写着写着，他也就不再害怕了。语文成绩向来不达标的带土在写这种东西的时候，居然有着奇特的天赋。死亡在他的信件里总是那么无畏而坦荡，毫无生离死别的悲哀，没大没小的玩笑里反而充满了蓬勃的力量，若是有人读到他写的文字，定会感到无比心安。

唯独神无毗桥的任务的那一次，带土一个字都写不出，笔尖一次次若有所思的碰触在纸上，留下一个个浅浅的小圆点，像一串无意义的摩尔斯代码。他思前想后，最终仓促的在白纸画了两个歪歪扭扭的笑脸， **其中一个脑袋上画了几根刺拉拉的炸毛，另一个嘴角点了一颗小小的痣。**

也许那时候他根本就不想死掉。

他把那张信纸沿着中线对折两次。纸张被折成均匀的四等分插进信封里，收件人的位置写上了「旗木卡卡西」的名字。

可是他希望这封信永远不要被卡卡西收到。

神无毗桥上，带土曾经与死亡无限接近。濒死的一刻被无限放慢，慢到他人生前20余年都在眼前如光斑闪烁的电影胶片，一幕幕场景在流光溢彩中缓缓回放。他原以为死亡是冰冷的，痛彻入骨的，可是所有的感知被剥离了肉体，痛觉消失，视线模糊，耳朵也听不到声音了，大脑却一片澄澈清晰，每一缕思绪都被梳理清爽，可以如细线般攥在手中。他纵身投入激流，合上双眼之前看到卡卡西招摇的银发，犹如天堂的圣光。

可是真实的死亡对于带土来说终归是陌生的。

时隔多年，在波风水门死前那个混乱不堪的夜晚，带土借着办公室的微光，像个秉烛夜战的学生一样，一笔一划的再一次写下了他最后最想要说的话，也再一次写下了「旗木卡卡西」的名字。那些华丽的辞藻不属于他，英勇与果敢不属于他，荣耀与耻辱都在颠沛流离中丧失了意义，白纸上只剩下简单的令人想要落泪的四个字：

**「好好活着」**

他是说要分手没错。

可是从来没有说过，他不爱他了。

*

“别来的太快啊……”

纵然已是万劫不复，而我还是想要逞能，再做一次你的英雄。

为了你，一次，两次。千千万万次。

我都可以去死。

但你一定一定要好好的活着。

如果你能够平平安安的活着，那么我的死，就是值得的。

*

卡卡西没有浪费带土给他制造的机会。他牢牢的握着那把「神威」，像是握着恋人的手，借助身前的人肉护盾，找准时机开出了锁定胜局的一枪。

大筒木辉夜应声而倒，再也没有起来。

铿锵的后坐力重重的回击在他手臂，他感受不到肌肉的酸胀麻木，只感觉得到带土手心的温度弥留在套筒上久久不肯散去。

*

通往冥界的路狭窄而幽长，死神青灰的嘴唇亲吻着不幸者的前额。

带土坚实而健硕的身体疲软无比。他的皮衣上满是大大小小的枪眼，像一只破破烂烂的筛子，血无休无止的从全身每一处窟窿里流出来，暗红色的血海将他淹没。不知从何而来的血丝像蜘蛛网一样布满了他的脸，一滴一滴跌落在卡卡西脸颊，把银发男人脸上悲怆的苍白浸染成绝望的红色。

“带土！”

卡卡西干涸的喉咙里歇斯底里的喊着身前男人的名字，颤抖的手臂将那具无力的身体抱在怀里。

身前带土的身影与七年前神无毗桥上的带土重合 — 就像七年前一样，他再一次用他的身体，保护了自己。

“求求你，不要丢下我……”

卡卡西哀声祈求着。

七年之前，他们的心曾经那样的紧贴在一起，经过七年的分别，他们带着深深的眷恋，又曾一度无限的靠近。若不是大筒木辉夜的出现，他们即将就要彼此袒露心扉。

带土曾用自己的死亡将卡卡西的心一击重创的掏空。而带土的心则是在七年亡命之徒的囚禁与流亡之中，被一下一下剜空的，每一下都比上一次更加疼痛，连着经脉，带着粘膜，心跳渐弱，血肉模糊。

几天前无恶不赦的罪人，此时化身为无畏的勇者。带土低垂着眼帘，以最卑微的姿态恋恋不舍的攥着卡卡西的手，用尽残存的全部力气，弯起食指和中指轻轻勾起了卡卡西的两根手指。

就像十年前他们刚刚认得的时候那样，他与他再一次结下了 **和解之印** 。

共享快乐，固然会让人亲密；然而共度苦难，才会产生真正的羁绊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢BE的同学其实可以在此结束了。甜党请大胆继续！  
> 枪火正式结束。之后全是玫瑰。  
> （枪火其实是枪械的意思，不是枪打出来的火。但是为了扣题，我还会写了错别句。呵呵呵呵呵二傻子不配拥有逻辑。）


	11. 梦境内外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 详细揭晓之前一直憋着不说的真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑从脑子里抠出来为了狗！！！我不配写带卡，哭死！！！

宇智波带土感觉到自己的身体不断下沉，他看不到这场坠落的底端，但在某一个模糊的瞬间，他的身体软绵绵的陷入一张用连绵不断的梦境编织成的巨网中。

在第一个梦境里，他看见野原琳用胸口迎上一枚飞来的子弹。她的身子那么单薄，跌倒时犹如一片翩跹的红色落叶。

他自己站在远处废弃的高楼里，看不清女孩的脸。他只看得到对面银发的男人手指一松，枪掉在地上，不顾一切的冲了上去扑倒在她身边。

他握紧的拳怒不可遏的凿进墙壁里，血从他指缝和关节处流出来，可是心里的疼盖过了手上的疼。

那一瞬间他不是没有质疑过那个开枪的人。可是在经历一番苦心孤诣的暗中调查之后，他终于查清了「三尾」之毒，也查到了对琳下毒的真凶 — 来自雾影的羽高。

他发誓一定要让那个害死琳的人，以同样的方式去死。

一场蓄谋已久的行凶终于在2020年1月22日得以实施。他将羽高骗去南贺川，又亲手将「三尾」灌进这个罪人的的喉咙。羽高清隽的脸神色狰狞，哭求他的饶恕。

在他松手的片刻，羽高夺命而逃，一边跑一边掏出一瓶事先从华冰那里买来的解药，企图自救。然而羽高经历的痛苦不只来自于毒药，他的右肩被骤然一枪击中，剧烈一晃，手中的药瓶跌落，瓶中白色的药片散落一地。

「三尾」之毒会让心肺在中毒的8小时之中逐渐丧失生理机能，在这期间中毒者会一直保持着清醒的神志，无助的溺水窒息之感比疼痛更让人生不如死。

带土将奄奄一息的尸体丢弃在南贺川冰冷的河水里，静静的端视着那具饱含罪恶的身体被剧毒一点点吞噬，无力动弹的躯骸被黑色的河水来来回回的冲刷着。

数十秒后，他缓缓走出摄像头拍摄范围之外，借着清冷的月光将地上七零八落的解药一片一片捡起来装回瓶子里，起身离开了现场。

时隔七年，野原琳的仇，他终是报了。

*

第二个梦境里，他闻到长卷发的女人身上薰衣草的香味，迷幻般的温柔之中，还夹杂着一丝龙舌兰余留的辛辣。她的一颦一笑都带着成熟女人特有的妩媚，因危险而充满了致命的诱惑。

作为整个案件的始作俑者，带土在幕后注视着与华冰举杯对饮的卡卡西，不可抑制的胡思乱想，想到他们曾经一起出过的情报任务，想到死在卡卡西手上的女间谍，想到厕所隔间里疯狂的性爱。

想起了十年前那个情人节，他对他告白的晚上。

当初送他的那套珍藏版「亲热天堂」，他还在看么？

当初那台拉风的小摩托，他有没有再骑过？

当初的脸红心跳，这些年他还对谁有过？

自己也许再也不可能知道了。

明明知道卡卡西是与华冰逢场作戏，可是他自己一腔孑然妒火，却烧的焚心。

但就算是这样，带土还是把自己那件皮衣披在了卡卡西身上，装作不经意的留下了全部的线索让他去解开谜题 — 皮衣右边口袋里的枪，藏着案件的线索；而皮衣左边口袋里的手机，藏着他对他说不出口的牵挂与想念。

**这个粗心大意的杀人犯，把证据和心，都如此轻易的交给了银发的警官。**

带土一路尾随着卡卡西直到那个萧瑟的身影消失在公寓楼，直到自己没有办再追随下去。为了不让卡卡西陷入自己所在的黑暗漩涡，他什么都不能说，但是那颗为卡卡西而悸动的心是藏不住的。一段段挥之不去的过往像突如其来的烟瘾缠绕着他 — —

当初那个社交账号，他还留着么？他又会不会跟自已一样，时常偷偷回去再看一眼，看看对方有没有发新的状态呢？

他想甩掉卡卡西，却也怕真的会把卡卡西甩掉。

他怕卡卡西想他，却也怕卡卡西不再想他。

今年的2月14日，是他们在一起的第九个周年纪念日。

原本应该订一个体面的餐厅一起共进晚餐的 — 2011年情人节与琳一起吃饭的那家餐厅就很不错，菜很好吃，气氛也很温馨。地方是琳挑的，她说先让带土看一看，如果他喜欢，等他告白成功带卡卡西一起来。

2011年告白成功后的第二天，带土真的带卡卡西又来到了这家餐厅。他给卡卡西推荐了前一天晚上吃过的好几样菜品，可是他们最后点了什么他一点都记不起来了，只记得暖暖的烛光把对面的人映衬的格外好看，银发被镀上一层碎金闪闪发亮，眉眼弯弯的笑容也升高了温度。

头一次以恋人的身份，以约会的名义一起吃饭，起初两人有些拘谨，但聊着聊着，便畅所欲言的说了很多作为朋友不能说的话题。在勃拉姆斯的小夜曲中，他们嬉笑着调侃暗恋对方的异性追求者此时的心情，吵吵嚷嚷的辩驳着之前的误会，一本正经讨论着怎么跟家人朋友交代，又压低了声音害羞的询问对方喜欢玩什么样的花样……

天色又暗沉了几分，琴声愈渐舒缓，烛光里洋溢着G小调的浪漫。隔壁桌的男人从口袋里掏出一枚闪光的钻戒，向与他共餐的女子单膝下跪，深情的说“嫁给我吧”。

女子惊讶的用手捂着嘴巴，明眸中眼波荡漾。她用手背轻拭眼角，柔声说“我愿意”。

周围的客人纷纷为这对新人送上满怀祝福的掌声，整个餐厅充满了玫瑰花瓣纷飞般的幸福。

带土心头涌上一股莫名的冲动，不假思索的抓起餐桌对面的手说：“卡卡西……戒指什么的……我以后也给你送一个！”

“喂，吊车尾，说什么傻话啊……这种事情……还太早了吧……”

“你从来都没想过么？我爸妈在咱们这个年纪的时候，我都已经撒腿打酱油了。”

“时代不一样了嘛，这么着急做什么……再说，我们这样的情况，也没办法真的结婚什么的吧……”

“你就这么不情愿么？”

“我不是这个意思，我是说……就这样平平淡淡也挺好的，不需要太多形式化的东西……”

“我就是个爱搞形式化的俗人！我就喜欢情人节送你礼物，生日给你唱歌点蜡烛，将来还要亲手把戒指戴在你手上！你看着办吧！”

“哎呀，好了好了……”

“嘻嘻你就等着吧！总有一天我会给你个惊喜的！绝对比他们这个有创意！”

“啊？带土！！别吓我啊！！”

……

九年过去了，不知道那家餐厅还在不在。

不过，在不在已经不重要了。他们已经分手了，也不再需要庆祝什么周年纪念了。

全世界的雪落在全世界的夜，全世界的眼泪湿了全世界情人的眼。

*

第三个梦境里，他听见波风水门断断续续咳嗽的声音。金发队长曾经开朗的笑一去不复，干涩的喉咙里像是贴了一张粗糙的砂纸，每一个字节都被磨得凹凸不平。

警局的军备库里密密麻麻排满了各种武器，白炽灯冷冰冰的滋滋闪烁。水门把子弹一枚一枚装进带土的枪里，一步一步交代着接下来的任务：

“看来你已经取得了宇智波斑完全的信任。现在到了你完成渗透的最后一步了 — — ”

水门瞳眸中仿佛承载着一片湛蓝的汪洋大海，安宁而平静，

“杀死我。”

炸弹的定时器被放在带土手心。它小巧的像一只玩具电动汽车的遥控器，可是那个按键一旦被按下去，炸药的威力绝非儿戏。

“我知道要怎样做。”带土指尖划过按键的轮廓，心脏为一场即将发生的爆炸悍然跳动。

“在我的办公室资料柜里，还有一份「十尾」的资料。它比之前我给你的「尾兽」情报都更加重要，你一定要保存好。”

“请相信我。”

 **“以防万一，把这个带上。”** 水门将最后一件“道具”交给带土。

“谢谢……”

“我只能帮你到这里了。等你见到宇智波斑，一定要想办法套出他们真正的幕后黑手。”

“我不会让木叶失望的。”

“最后……”水门顿了顿，露出一个虚弱却又让人安心的笑，“欢迎回来，宇智波带土。”

带土紧绷着脸，无以回应水门的笑容。

他想要回到那个他离开时的木叶，一个水门老师和琳都好好活着，他与卡卡西还在一起的木叶。

爆炸事件前一天，他伪装成袭击者，在仓库码头的一片浓雾之中用精准的枪法不轻不重的打伤了卡卡西的脚踝，又把卡卡西安顿在医院 — 以卡卡西敏锐的头脑，大约已经识破了自己计划的一多半。

**这该死的聪明智慧，读懂了自己的一切动机，却读不懂自己对他袒露无遗的心意。**

水门与带土最初的计划是让带土制造一起掩人耳目的爆炸，自己则伪装成在爆炸中意外身亡。斑向来行踪不定，从不轻易出现在公众的视野里，「晓」的据点狡兔三窟，永远没有固定的位置，反侦查手段做的叫木叶警局众人无计可施。而“波风水门之死”这样的消息是绝佳的筹码，无疑可以引蛇出洞，再通过斑让「晓」真正的头目现身于光天化日之下，木叶警局便可以将其一举重击的拿下。

这样一来，宇智波带土长达七年的，为了木叶潜伏在晓的任务，就正式完成了。

然而这个计划中波风水门原本需要演绎的死亡，却在最后不得不变成了真的。

在水门在被爆炸事件之前的两周，身体已被毒药摧残的虚弱不堪。肺部大面积的水肿压得他喘不过气，缺氧而造成的黑眼圈日益加深。当这些症状刚刚出现的时候，他便开始怀疑自己中了「三尾」的毒 — 他的猜测确实是在正确的轨道上，可事实比他想象的更加糟糕。

他中的毒，是「九尾」。

那份躺在带土办公室抽屉里，水门亲手调查的资料里面清清楚楚的记载着：「九尾」的毒，是没有解药的。

毒药的药性在短短几小时内在水门体内肆无忌惮的延展。几小时后水门拨通了带土的电话，命令带土提前执行「晓」夺取自己性命的任务。对于这样的任务，带土无形下手。他无法眼睁睁的看着水门送死，于是他惊慌失措的给波风水门服下一粒从羽高那里得来的「三尾」解药。虽不能完全解除毒素，但这粒解药确实起到了一定程度上减缓病情的效果，一点一点的推迟着迫在眼前的死亡期限。

在过去的两周里，水门在带土的一再坚持下，靠着「三尾」的解药勉强维持着最后的生命体征。

每一粒解药的药效都愈渐消减。24小时之前，最后一粒药片的药效即将枯竭，金发男人的生命也随之走向终点。

如果「晓」的目的是利用带土杀死水门，那么提前给水门下毒的定然另有其人。这些日子大多数时间带土都跟在水门身边确保他的安全，是什么人，在什么时候，以什么方式，让水门中毒的，令他百思不得其解。

**— — 卫生所接种流感疫苗的医生！**

作为以时间计算生命的医生，手上的腕表必然不可能平白无故的走快了整整两小时。

而这两个小时，恰巧就是木叶与雾隐之间的时差。

或许是羽高的同伙，也或许是雾隐其他的制毒团伙所为。腕表上的时间一直没有调成木叶当地时间，也许是为了方便根据雾隐时间与他的组织进行联系。

当时他全部的注意力都放在了晕针昏迷的卡卡西身上 — 说不定连卡卡西晕针的事情，都是对方提前调查清楚的。伪装成医生的侵入者一定是在混乱中调换了针管中的试剂，将「九尾」注射进了水门的静脉里。一场杀人事件，就这样在短短一瞬间不费吹灰之力的完成了。

**换言之，波风水门早在2月15日那天去卫生所的时候，就已经被宣判了死刑。**

*

接下来的梦境零乱如打翻了颜料盘，五颜六色混杂在一起无法辨清，无数个场景在无数个平行空间里同时进行着。

这一瞬他仿佛置身于水之国某一个漏雨的仓库里，绝阴森的笑贯穿生着青苔的墙壁；下一刻他又处在木叶新区一间并不宽敞的公寓，坐在他身边的人用修长而洁白的手指翻阅着手中的书卷。

这一时他来到了第一次开枪杀人的小巷口，地面上尸骨腐败，血液黏在地上久久不干；下一秒他却又穿梭到警校301宿舍，皎洁的月色将他垂涎了许久的那具胴体照的晶莹通透，一双水雾朦胧的眼睛正如痴如醉的凝视着他。

蜂拥而上的回忆铺满了梦境世界里的每一个角落，让他三十一年间的痛苦和快乐都重新来过。

他的身体被梦境的巨网缠死，可是他拼命想要将画面聚焦在那个银发的男人身上；他的咽喉被棉花一样的东西堵上，讲不出一个字来，可是他想要拼命喊出旗木卡卡西的名字，对他说遍天下所有的情话。

如果他挣扎的足够用力，喊得足够大声，梦境彼端，那个人一定可以感觉的到他存在，也一定能够听得到他的心声。

那些曾经让他懵懂的事情，他也在在这场绵延不绝的长梦里恍然大悟了 — —

当年告白的话，确实是他先开口说的。

可是爱慕的心意，却是卡卡西先表露的。

2011年的时候，社会对于同性恋的接受程度并不高，他们在格斗的那天晚上所做的事情，也被认为是污秽不堪的不齿之事。而卡卡西却这样离经叛道的，故意在格斗场上败给他，故意负伤，故意引诱他包扎伤口，放下一身孤高的傲骨，一步一步把自己送到他身子底下。

如果可以让时间倒回，他希望他的告白可以再早一点，他希望他的爱也可以开始的再早一点 — 不用太早，只要在赶在卡卡西之前就好，这样他就喜欢卡卡西更多一点。

哪怕就只有一点点。

*

睡梦中他感到一双纤薄而冰凉的唇瓣覆上了他的额头，肌肤间柔软的触碰好像一片花瓣落入花海。他好奇梦里为何会有如此真实的触觉，也好奇梦境之外究竟发生了什么。

然后好像有什么湿润的液体，滴答滴答的落在他脸颊上。是下雨了么？可是哪有雨滴会是这样的温暖。

“带土……”

一个沙哑低沉的声音在呼唤他。

那个声音越来越近，越来越清晰。

将近十年的回忆与爱恋，在时空中来回穿梭的梦境里缓缓苏醒。


	12. 恋爱上上签

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局！！！

“带土……”

干涸的眼泪凝固在卡卡西脸上，水分消散之后留下一条条白色的印迹，与溅到脸上的血渍纵横交错。

病房里满是消毒酒精刺鼻的味道，墙壁，被单，病服，堆叠成大片大片惨淡的白色，几台机器冷冰冰的闪烁着代表着生命体征的数字，吊瓶里的溶液随着秒针转动的节奏一滴一滴沿着导管滴落。

在过去的五个小时，他一动不动的坐在病床边上，目不转睛的盯着那张看了无数次，也遐想了无数次的脸。

宇智波带土看上去温顺极了。他的眼皮松松垮垮的耷拉着，脖子歪歪斜斜，半张脸深深陷进枕头里，嘴巴好像生气似的微微撅着，周身锋利的锐角统统收敛，侧脸的伤疤逐渐柔和，唯有俊俏的唇峰更加明显了。这副样子完全没有对战辉夜时的雄狮之姿，倒像是一直熟睡的猫，没有一丝一毫的攻击力。

卡卡西的指尖羽毛般轻柔的勾勒着带土脸颊的轮廓，从前额缓缓滑到下巴尖，动作轻的像是怕把带土碰坏。

“醒来陪陪我好么，带土……”

此时此刻，正义与邪恶无从分辨，是非对错都被搁置在一边，他只是充满了私心的，想让带土醒过来，哪怕什么都不做，就是陪陪自己。

暮色初上，冬日漫长的夜晚由东向西拉开帷幕，一切都在夜色中沉寂，时间在浩荡的黑暗中行的愈渐缓慢。

突然间，屏幕上显示的心率变成了一条骇人的直线，BPM的数字急转直下瞬间化为零，房间里响起刺耳的警报，滴滴滴单调的声线宣告着生命体征的消失。

卡卡西从椅子上蹭的一跃而起，失魂落魄的扑上去晃着带土的肩膀，慌不择措的试探着对方的呼吸，然后转身向病房口大喊着医生。

走道里一阵急促的脚步声，值班的护士匆匆跑来 — 大概因为是新人的缘故，她似乎并没有在工作中见过真的发生突发性死亡的状况，神色慌张的查看着仪器，手忙脚乱检查病人的状况。

— — 被单下面的身体在一阵嘈杂混乱中慢慢动了动。

“我靠……好吵……”

卧床的病患伸出两只手臂慢悠悠的伸了个夸张的懒腰，手上的管子随之来回晃荡。

“……困死我了……”

紧闭的眼睛微微开启一条缝隙，光斑交织出模糊的人影。

“卡卡西，我这是在哪儿呢？”

值班护士连忙俯身检查病人的身体，惊魂未定的道歉，

“不好意思，胶条松了，EKG管子没粘好掉出来了……”

“— — 带土！”

卡卡西整个人跌倒在床边，跪在地上抱住带土的肩，脸埋进带土胸口，一连串失而复得的眼泪冲刷着先前痛失所爱的泪痕，片刻前垂死的心脏凶猛的跃动着，蓬勃的力量一下一下仿佛要撞碎胸腔。

“那个……这位患者，现在科室的医生们正在开会，需要我叫你的主治医师马上过来查房吗……”

护士一边询问一边查阅患者床头的病例 — 右手小臂有一处霰弹弹药造成的枪伤。霰弹枪的特点是弹丸多，散射面大，但是相对于其他枪械而言弹速比较低，所以小臂上的创伤不是致命性的，手术过后已经休养一段时间就可以自愈。

至于带土用身体挡上的子弹，则多亏了那件波风水门亲手为他披上的特质的防弹衣，全部打进了坚不可摧的铜墙铁壁里，对于胸腹只造成了轻微的撞击伤。而喷溅出的鲜血，也全部来自于水门事先在带土的皮衣里准备好的道具血袋。皮衣里面乱七八糟的口袋被塞得满满当当，却没有被人轻易察觉。

**「以防万一，把这个带上。」**

单枪匹马与「晓」对峙，是个充满了危险的举动。比起硬碰硬，这样瞒天过海的伎俩也许能够逃过一劫。

来自于波风水门最后的光，温柔的笼罩在带土与卡卡西两个人身上。

*

“你让他慢慢开会，我这儿忙着呢。”带土摆摆手把护士打发走，轻轻揉了揉卡卡西的头发，“是不是吓到你了？”

岂止是吓到。短短几分钟，卡卡西像是在天堂和地狱之间走了一遭，险些要被这一场虚惊吓得先带土一步丧命了。

难道他自己不知道么？卡卡西被对方不痛不痒的疑问问得又心痛又气恼。像是要证明对方存在似的，他把刚才小心翼翼的柔情攥进他的拳头，带着满心的委屈，挽留，和不舍得，一拳砸在带土的胸口。

“哎哟！疼疼疼！旗木卡卡西！你好狠心啊！”带土腿不由自主的乱蹬一通，扯着嗓子嚷嚷。

“宇智波带土！我跟你没完！”卡卡西憋着泪从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“……卡卡西……你晚点再跟我算旧账好么……”带土也不抱怨了，手指在卡卡西银色的发旋里不紧不慢的打着转，声线松弛音色柔软如云朵，“我好几天没睡了，现在真的好困。你上来配我躺会儿好么？”

说着带土身体缩到病床的一侧，掀开被单一角，拍了拍空出的一小块空间。

卡卡西动作僵硬的脱掉鞋子，蜷缩在带土身边。此时他们只隔着两层衣服布料的距离，升腾的体温无所顾忌的在两具相互渴望的身体之间来回传递，乱无秩序的鼻息不断扑打在彼此皮肤上。

然而在带土努力用那只没受伤的手臂拥紧卡卡西的刹那，卡卡西却一脸的不情愿，又纠结又拧巴，不怀好意的把带土一把推开了。

“脾气挺大啊。见不得我活着么？”卡卡西越是抵抗，带土就越是不让他称心如意的逃避，索性把人按死在自己怀里。

“你不想要我了。你自己说的。”卡卡西平铺直叙的口气里莫名带着一股狠劲。

“对啊……分手这话，确实是我说的，我脑子还没费，我记着呢。我特么到底是怎么想的呢……哎你想不想听一听我甩你的心路历程？挺有意思的……哎，你就一点好奇心都没有么……爱听不听，反正我说了。你看啊，我是这么想的……”

带土开始慢吞吞的一个人自说自话：

“我就想，我要是跟斑这个老狐狸单挑，玩到最后八成小命不保，临了还不免落个木叶的叛徒这种恶名。如果我作为一个十恶不赦的罪人死掉，让你恨我一辈子，你就不会伤心了。或者，如果你真的看淡了，忘记我了，把我彻彻底底放下，我就算走了，也走的轻巧，没什么可遗憾的了。”

“但是，如果我有幸活下来了，我就真心诚意跟你摊牌，然后认认真真再追你一次！”

“你要是不答应我，我就天天粘着你，守在你身边寸步不离，拼命对你好！给你送好多好多礼物！你想要什么我都给你！每一个情人节都送你玫瑰花！我还要不停的给你发信息，把所有的话都说给你听，发到你受不了为止！”

“不过就算你骂我，打我，赶我走，我也不会走的。我就一直这么赖着你！”

“你以后每一次出任务，我都会跟着你！我会一直一直保护你！不让你受一点点伤！”

“我给你做味增茄子！在雾隐那边没事干的时候学的，我就想着哪天等我回来做给你吃……我还不会做鱼……不过等我学会了也会给你做的……”

“我要惹你不高兴了，你就可以随时跟我发脾气。我都让着你，再也不沾你嘴上便宜了行么……”

“你要是敢跟别人好了，我就把你抢回来！我花样多得很，你下一任对象真的未必玩的过我。实在不行我就去找他打架！我就不信谁还能打得过我！”

“……反正，我一定会让你再一次喜欢上我的！！”

“你说，你有想过我……可是我这些年，一直一直都在想你。”

“我们也许回不到从前了，但是我以后跟你好好在一起……都会好起来的……”

“之前是我不好，我没有跟你说清楚，你原谅我好不好？”

“我以后什么都跟你说，我再也不骗你了！”带土用一张近似于帕克那样又无辜又坦诚的眼神看着卡卡西发誓说，“骗你是小狗！”

……  
……  
……

“卡卡西……跟我复合好不好……”

带土的鼻尖蜻蜓点水般蹭过卡卡西的脸，暧昧不明的间距缩短又拉开，撒娇似的讨好之中又带着一丝欲擒故纵的撩拨。

卡卡西早已泣不成声，在带土臂弯里一抖一抖，温热的眼泪把带土衣襟弄得湿漉漉的。

带土的心意，他怎么会不知道呢。

披在他身上的皮衣，用他警局编号设置的手机密码，社交网络里留着不忍删去的状态，在华冰和大和面前失态的霸道无理，在得知自己晕针后惶恐而怜惜的神情。带土用尽了全身解数，一次又一次的给着他只有他可以读懂的暗示……

带土可以不惜两次用自己的性命换取他的性命。

宇智波带土对于他来说，未免太过熟悉。早在带土挡下辉夜的子弹之前，一切便真相大白了。可是这个时候，他却任性而执拗的故作不知情，偏偏要让带土自己把所有的话讲清。

“那我亲你一下，你不躲我，就是答应了。”

如同鱼塘里的小鱼嘬食垂钓的鱼饵，带土若即若离的触上卡卡西瑟瑟发抖的嘴唇，短暂的离开，再试探般的啄上去，直到卡卡西完全放松了戒备，他才更加纵情的深吻下去，舌尖在口腔里抚慰般的来回摩挲着，感同身受的吮去卡卡西口中的苦涩，再把自己的温情一点一点度给卡卡西。

那个迟迟不肯分离的吻，像阳光下的冰淇淋一样，暖洋洋晒的融化，散发出软软的奶油与绵绵的砂糖交相辉映的甜蜜。

*

“七号病房的病人不是打了局部麻醉吗，怎么现在还在睡？隔壁房全麻的都醒来了。”

“我刚刚去看的时候他已经醒了。听说好几天没睡觉太困了，沾床就倒。”

“醒了就好，我过去看看。”

主治医师望见病床上两个一米八几的身影纠缠不清，迈进病房的一只脚退回半步，在门口响亮的清了清嗓子，

“这位患者，不好意思打扰了……”

卡卡西从床上跳下来，胡乱拢了拢头发。他唇角依然湿润，眼睛红肿，脸上尽是灼烧着的绯红。

“医生你好。”带土淡定的直起身子。

“手术很成功，您手臂上的伤已经没事了。通常我们建议住院观察两天，不过最近肺炎的疫情刚刚缓解一些，所以好多别的病人等了一个多月了，都急着用病床呢，住院部实在安排不下了……所以实在不好意思，如果您没有大出血的情况，就可以办出院手续了，把床位让给更有需要的病人。之后有什么情况可以通过电话和我们联系。”

持续了近一个多月，疫情终于控制住了。木叶市人民医院住院部里，肺炎症状的病患数逐日递减，隔离区一天天缩小，从整幢楼变成几个房间，而其他病房却人满为患。

“哦，我感觉没事了。办出院吧。”

“对了，我听说您是刑警。您脸上这几道伤疤也不是很严重，如果怕影响出特殊任务的话，可以以后有空来我们医院治疗一下，打个激光什么的。很方便的，两个礼拜应该可以基本恢复。”医生一边把带土从导管中解放出来，一边打量着带土带着疤痕的俊颜。

“不必了。”带土轻描淡写的笑了笑，随后转向卡卡西，凝视着他的眼睛说，“ **我不想让这些曾经为了保护你受的伤退却。** ”

“病人家属，来签一下出院手续。”

根据进门前的细心观察，医生凭借科学工作者严密的逻辑，非常自然的把出院手续的文件交在卡卡西手上。

卡卡西看了看医生又看了看带土，把那些不必要的解释抿成微微一笑，在文件落款处心满意足的签上了自己的名字。

“带土，真没事了么？”

“没事了。睡了一觉还挺精神的。”

“那就好。”卡卡西挽住带土的手，细长的五指深深缠绕进对方指缝里，不留一丝缝隙的将带土抓紧，然后用另一只手掏出只剩下一丝电量的手机，拍下一张照片。

**「今天我又和队长一起脱单了。祝我们以后的情人节快乐。」**

就像2011年带土做的那样，他把照片发在了现在流行的社交网络上。

“进步了啊卡卡西，学会主动发状态了！不错！值得表扬！”

“表扬我的话，你留着以后慢慢说。”卡卡西暖心的笑容转瞬即逝，随即他以迅雷之势扯下腰间的手铐，将一端拷在带土手腕上，另一边拷住自己还牵着带土的手，“你没事儿的话，跟我回局里录个口供。”

“喂！好不过三秒是吧！有你这样一下床就翻脸不认人的嘛！！”

*

木叶警局的审讯室狭小逼仄，可是在四年一度的2月29日的夜晚，这间房间里出人意料的没有一丝恐怖的气息。隔着一张摇摇晃晃的铁皮桌子，审讯者与“嫌疑人”之间的距离近的竟然有些亲密。

这一次审讯的“嫌疑人”比以往所有囚禁在此的人都要坦诚，一字不差的交代了自己七年以来全部的“罪行”。

“……所以，事情的经过大概就是这样了。和你猜的基本上是一样的。”黑发的嫌疑人结束了长达两个小时的对于自己卧底行动，波风水门之死，以及羽高杀人案件的陈述。

“那么今天就到这里吧。不过，身为刑侦人员，你应该非常清楚，如果你有所隐瞒，会接受怎样的处分。”银发的审讯者义正言辞的警示道。

“等一下！有件事我忘记交代了！”嫌疑人突然想起什么重要的事情。

“哦？现在交代还来得及。”审讯者重新提起手中的笔，细长的笔杆在他指间灵巧的打了个转。

”卡卡西，你还记得我们2010年一起去神社求的那枚灵签吗？当时我跟你说，我求的那枚找不到了，你还老数落我粗心大意丢三落四……其实，我没有丢掉。它一直都在的。“

带土摆弄着被手铐禁锢的左手，试图伸进衬衣胸口的口袋，仓促中把对面的卡卡西猛地拉进了一尺，两人的脸差点贴在一起。

摸索了一阵之后，带土掏出一只陈旧的竹签。

然而与卡卡西记忆中的内容不同，那张竹签上面，写着的两个字分明是：

**「大凶」**

“怎么会呢？”卡卡西一时愕然，“我亲眼看到的，你抽到的是「大吉」啊！当年我们抽到的，不都是「大吉」吗？”

“ **「大吉」只有一枚。** ”带土狡猾而调皮的勾起嘴角，“ **就夹在你客厅那本书里。** ”

*

按照那间神社的习俗，抽到吉签，要带回家；抽到凶签，则要归还于神社，以求平安。

一个月后，宇智波带土升职为木叶刑侦大队的总队长。虽然处理在逃犯羽高的手段有失妥当，可是他以七年的渗透和一举歼灭「晓」组织的赫赫佳绩将功补过，对于胸前的功勋当之无愧。而旗木卡卡西也在领了七年的外编人员顾问费之后，也终于决定正式回归木叶警局。

两人在波风水门投毒案件的彻底侦破，罪犯绳之以法后，得到了一个难能可贵的假期。

三月底的木叶春日回暖，疫情退散，封锁解禁，天地间一切都在充满希冀的柔光中复苏。恰巧时逢樱花季，带土和卡卡西决定去神社还愿。

坐落于高山上的神社抖落了十年前风雪的严寒，换上一袭曼妙的樱纱。

早春的樱，是排山倒海深深浅浅的粉红，不遗余力的绽放着，长空落花，将残存的寒意淹没。纷纷扬扬的樱瓣像悉悉索索的碎雪，融化在松软的银发里，也柔化了一道道凌冽的疤痕。春天里特有的温暖馨香在晨露未干的空气里弥漫着，冬天短促的阳光被绵柔的春风吹得愈加长久，不慌不忙的洒落在每个角落，轻触着两张笑颜，顺着他们的眉尖流淌到心尖。连漫无边际的闲言碎语，也被慵懒的太阳晒得叫人心里痒痒。

带土比划着说自己来还一个十年前的愿。担任的神职的老者将灵签兑换成符文还给带土，细声喃喃自语道，哪有人这么傻，把一张凶签留了整整十年。

两人并肩走到系满符文的木架旁，把那张本该属于卡卡西的凶签符文，携手绑回了上去。

“带土，你当年怎么会想到跑这么远，来一间神社求签呢？”卡卡西至今依然有些不解。

“我们以后都要做刑警了。前辈们都说，做我们这一行，前路坎坷，生死在天。我也不知道要做什么，听说这间神社很灵验，就想去求一只签……我自己抽到什么都无所谓的，但是我希望你能拥有最好的运气。”带土黑眸里的光芒愈加热烈，“如果你自己没抽到，那我就把我的运气送给你。”

卡卡西走上前环住带土肩膀，抵上他的额头，贴在他耳畔，对心目中唯一的挚爱，深沉的说了句谢谢。

不必多言。心中难舍难分的情愫，永远无以言表，而一生一世的爱恋，也要用今后的每一个日日夜夜去实现。

卡卡西自知自己并不是什么幸运的人，一生中坎坷无数 — 幼年丧父，仕途也并非一帆风顺，一次次失去生命中重要的人，一次次被命运戏弄 — 无疑是抽到了命里的“下下签”。

而他一生最大的运气，便是结识了宇智波带土这个与命运死磕到底的吊车尾。

想来带土真是了不起 — 一个偷梁换柱的小把戏，骗过了自己的眼睛，也骗过了神社里的神明；一场假戏真做的死亡，骗了木叶，骗了「晓」，骗过了世人。

带土用娴熟的演技，演了一出又一出的戏，耍了一个又一个小心机，精妙的隐藏了自己双料间谍的身份，死里逃生的演绎了一出金蝉脱壳。

一时的情绪纵然可以掩饰，可是一颗真心是无法伪装的。就算是对调灵签，他也愿为自己择天改命；就算去赴死，他也要让自己好好活下去。十年前那个顽皮的舞弊者，一次又一次，硬生生把自己求来的好运气，全部换给了自己。

那年神社里抽取的竹签早已腐败泛黄，而灵签里所谓的“吉言”也大约在更迭的年年岁岁里失去了灵力。不过这些早都不重要了。

宇智波带土，才是旗木卡卡西人生中的“上上签”。

**-全剧终-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果正文没有写清楚的话，我做一个多余的解释：当年抽签的时候，带土看到卡卡西抽到凶签，就趁着卡卡西闭着眼睛的时候，把自己的吉签换给卡卡西了。


End file.
